Love and Betrayal
by feanor
Summary: What happens when Harry accidentally finds out what Dumbledore is planing for Harry to sacrifice in his life next. Harry draws his line in the sand. This far and no further! Harry versus Dumbledore! Features Veela Draco, implied slash.
1. A Veelas life is never easy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, his friends, enemies and all respective items and characters (beasts or beings) from the novels and novellas of J. K. Rowling are hers by moral right and legal copyright.

Summary: Harry Potter has had many things in his life sacrificed by Albus Dumbledore for the greater good but what happens when Harry accidentally finds out that what Dumbledore is planing for Harry to sacrifice next. Harry draws his line in the sand. This far and no further! Harry versus Dumbledore!

**Love and Betrayal**

**Chapter 1 - A Veela's life is never easy.**

"Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall said to Harry Potter the minute he walked into the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Harry had just arrived via the train to begin his Sixth year at Hogwarts. "The Headmaster wishes to see you immediately in his office. The password is everlasting gobstopper."

"Wow Harry that is a record even for you. I mean in our second year he waited until after the sorting to drag us over the coals for crashing dad's car into the Whomping Willow. But perhaps it's good news this time. Maybe Malfoy has been run over by a herd of rampaging hippogriffs. He wasn't on the train after all." Ron said as he clapped his friend on the back.

"It's never good news when I'm summoned this early in the year Ron." Harry sighed and turned back to the doors to go to the Headmasters office.

A few minutes later Harry Potter stood before the Gargoyle statue that was the entrance to the Headmasters office. He paused for a minute taking several deep breaths, calming himself and putting his occlumency shields into place at full force.

"Everlasting Gobstopper" Harry said finally and the gargoyle leaped aside. Harry went up the stairs and entered the office without knocking. He found the Headmaster sitting behind his desk; Professor Severus Snape sat sneering at him from a chair in front of the Headmasters desk and Draco Malloy looking extremely agitated pacing back and forth behind Snape.

Harry without a word of greeting walked in and sat down in the chair at the other end of the desk from Snape. Harry ignored the glare he was receiving from Snape and turned towards the Headmaster.

"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me Headmaster? Might I inquire if this is a school matter?" Harry asked calmly but he avoided looking directly into the Headmaster's eyes.

"No Harry this is not exactly a school matter but..." Dumbledore began.

"Does this concern Voldemort?" Harry asked again interrupting the headmaster.

Potter if you would stop interrupting the Headmaster perhaps you would know by now!" Snape snapped.

"Severus please!" Dumbledore cautioned Snape. Turning back to Harry Dumbledore saw the sneer the boy was returning to Snape. Sighing at the mutual display of dislike, Dumbledore said to Harry, "No Harry this is not about Tom either..."

Harry cut him off, "Then Headmaster, you may not speak to me of it. Unless you have school matters to talk to me about or it relates directly to Voldemort, I will be leaving. I don't want to miss the sorting!" Taking advantage of both the Headmaster's and Professor Snape's momentary shock, Harry stood and quickly walked towards the door.

"HOW DARE YOU..." Snape spat out in an enraged tone.

"SEVERUS!" Dumbledore yelled cutting off Snape's angry words. "Harry, come back here. You must listen to me. Through not a school matter it is important that I..." Dumbledore said watching Harry stop at the door, hand on the doorhandle ready to open it and leave.

"I am sorry Professor but unless it is a matter related to my schoolwork I INSIST you do not interfere in my life. You are my headmaster, not my guardian. Now if you will all excuse me..." Harry said and opened the door to depart."

"MR POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled, "YOU WILL COME BACK HERE AND SIT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"

Even Snape looked taken aback by Dumbledore's sudden anger. He smiled through at the sudden change. Harry Potter turned back and strode to the chair he had left moments ago and sat down again. He still looked every bit as calm and focused as he did when he had entered the office. But still Harry avoided looking the Headmaster directly in the eye.

"Harry, I am sorry for my outburst, but the matter I have to discuss with you..." Dumbledore said.

"OH FOR GODS SAKE, JUST TELL HIM!" Draco screamed in frustration.

"Mr Malfoy, try to remain calm." Dumbledore said to Draco to little effect. "Harry, you see..."

"Malfoy," Harry said once more interrupting the Headmasters words, "Why don't you tell me what this is all about?"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Draco said glaring back at Harry like he was going to consume him for dinner.

"I am not yours, Malfoy!" Harry replied calmly.

The atmosphere in the office grew thick. The very air seemed to pulse. Harry felt his occlumency shields mentally groan under the massive bombardment from Draco Malfoy's direction. Both Dumbledore's and Snape's faces paled visibly. Harry, maintaining his calm outward appearance, watched Draco Malfoy.

"YOU... ARE... MINE!" Draco repeated with lust in every word.

NO... I... AM... NOT!" Harry replied calmly but forcefully. For a few moments no one said anything, no one moved. Draco and Harry were still in a staring contest. Green eyes versus pale blue. The green eyes won when Draco Malfoy collapsed to the ground unconscious.

Harry was the first to speak. "Well if that is all Headmaster, I will return to..."

"POTTER!" Snape screamed as he pulled his wand and sent a slashing curse towards Harry. But Harry was quicker than Snape. As Snape's slashing curse cut into the back of the chair that Harry had departed a moment before, Harry swung his fist and connected it to Snape's hooked nose with spectacular results. Snape went flying backwards over the back of his chair and crashed to the ground in an untidy heap on the floor.

Dumbledore was stunned at the speed of the boy.

Smiling at the Headmaster's confusion, Harry said, "Seems all that training with Dudley over the summer really paid off. I will of course Headmaster, be making a formal complaint to the Governors of the School about Snape's unprovoked attack on me."

"Professor Snape, Harry." Dumbledore replied out of habit.

"Not for long, Headmaster." Harry replied smiling evilly. Things had so far gone much better than he could have hoped for. "Well if that's all Headmaster..." Harry said once again heading towards the door.

"HARRY!" Dumbledore snapped.

"WHAT!" Harry replied in kind. "You want to tell me Malfoy there is coming into his Veela powers. I get it okay! I just don't care!"

"Harry I am afraid..." Dumbledore said.

"NO! Stop right there, Professor. You don't get to interfere in this. It's MY LIFE, not yours. You are my school's headmaster only. Remember that. You made it perfectly clear last year that aside from my role as your weapon; you don't care about me at all. This matter is outside of my role as either a student or a weapon. SO BUTT OUT!" Harry turned his back on the shocked Headmaster and strode out of the office.

Dumbledore sat there unmoving but his face expressed his horror at how wrong things had gone with Harry Potter in the last few minutes. A groan from the floor alerted Dumbledore that his potions master had regained consciousness.

"Potter!" Snape growled sitting up, "Where is he?"

"He's gone Severus!" Dumbledore said.

"I'll get him..." Snape replied.

"No you will not!" Dumbledore snapped, "What were you thinking trying to curse him! "

"You saw what he did to Draco!" Snape said hotly.

"It was young Mr Malfoy who chose to unleased his full veela powers. A foolish thing to do this early in his transformation. He is unconscious because of the exhaustion from his own actions. Harry Potter did nothing, which in itself is most surprising. He seems totally unaffected by Mr Malfoy's veela powers of attraction. That will make this affair very difficult for all parties." Dumbledore said.

Snape still furious but seeing there was no arguing with Dumbledore, did not reply.

"You best take Draco to the hospital wing for now." Dumbledore said as he considered the best course of action after tonight's events. "Have Madam Promfrey take a look at your nose. "

"What punishment are you assigning Potter? By rights he should be expelled for attacking a teacher!" Snape raged as he levitated Draco Malfoy from the floor.

"You attacked him, Severus! Mr Potter has stated his intention of lodging a formal compliant with the Governors but I will talk to him in the morning when he has had a chance to calm down. I am sure I can convince him that the needs of the Order outweigh the animosity between the two of you. But it is imperative that you do not take any action to provoke him further. This is a delicate affair Severus and needs to be handled carefully to achieve the outcome we want." Dumbledore replied seriously.

Snape fumed. Dumbledore was right. He couldn't fly off the handle now or he would ruin everything.

"In that case Headmaster I refuse to have Potter in my NEWT Potions class this year." Snape stated.

"I am afraid that is not an option Severus. Harry obtained the necessary outstanding grade in his OWL and I have deemed it necessary that he must be in potions class. It will make things easier to cover when you begin occlumency lessons again with him as the rest of the school will be told they are remedial potions." Dumbledore stated coldly eyeing Snape.

Snape spluttered but gave in. He led the floating body of Draco Malfoy out of the office at a brisk stomp!


	2. Explanations in the owlery

**Chapter 2 – Explanations in the owlery**

Harry walked into the Great Hall just as the last first year was joining the Ravenclaw table.

"The headmaster will be with us all shortly" Professor McGonagall told the hall of students, "Until then, enjoy!" She said and the food appeared on the tables.

"Finally!" Ron Weasley words could be heard above the gasps of the first years at the appearance of the feast of food before them. "Oh! Hi Harry. Was it good or bad news?" Ron asked.

"Bad, all bad!" Harry sighed as he grabbed a bunch of chicken legs on a napkin and swallowed down a goblet of juice without even sitting down. "Neville, can you come with me to the owlery right away. I'll tell you what its about on the way! Its really important."

"I guess so, Harry!" Neville replied.

"I'll see you guys in a bit. Save us some food Hermoine. Keep it away from Ron!" Harry said as he and Neville were headed towards the doors.

Heading towards the owlery, Neville asked, "Harry what's this all about?"

"I was just up in Dumbledore's office, Neville!" Harry said, "Snape and Malfoy were there too. Seems Draco's coming into his veela powers."

"Malfoy's a veela?" Neville exclaimed.

"Part veela at least and he has decided I'm his life mate!" Harry said as both boys just entered the owlery.

Neville gagged, "But you're a guy!" he spluttered.

"I know and I don't swing that way but it seems Malfoy does!" Harry sighed.

"Oh Merlin!" Neville replied with a look of horror on his face. "What did you do?"

"Well, Malfoy tried to use his veela powers on me but I have been practicing a technique called occlumency all summer that blocks the mind to all sorts of intrusions and I had luckily shielded my mind before entering, so it didn't work. The stupid prat passed out after trying so hard."

"You can ignore a veela? Wow!" Neville replied.

"Wasn't easy. Dumbledore and Snape seem to be affected too and I know they are both masters of the art of occlumency. I think the fact that I totally detest Malfoy helped a lot. The mere thought of..." Harry shivered in disgust.

"So why did you bring me to the owlery?" Neville asked.

"Neville, what do you know about the Veela laws?" Harry asked.

"Oh you mean... Oh Merlin Harry! Malfoy can force you to become his mate even if you can resist his powers!" Neville replied shocked.

"That's right! If I am formally declared his mate, I will have no choice in the matter. No rights, no appeal." Harry said.

"What are you going to do?" Neville asked in a panicked voice.

"Well luckily I actually found out about all this at the start of summer and I have had a few months to prepare?" Harry said quietly to Neville motioning him to a small out of the way alcove where they could sit and talk without being easily overheard. Harry added a number of silencing and privacy charms for increased security. "You see I snuck out and went somewhere at the start of summer I wasn't suppose to go. I needed more books to study. I found out a lot of things I wasn't suppose to know, Neville."

8888888888888888888888888888 FLASHBACK 888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry stood in Grimmauld Place carefully observing the place making sure there were no hidden watchers. Harry had gotten good at sort of sensing where his hidden watchers were over the last summer and now he was sure that no one was watching either him or Headquarters from the street. Harry thought to himself, "The headquarters of the Order of Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place." The hidden house popped out in front of him and silently went up to the front door. Harry was about to try to open the front door when it flew open and he stumbled inside. Harry was then almost bowled over when a small body crashed against his legs.

"Harry Potter has come to visit Dobby!" the small elf shouted loudly as he wrapped his arms around Harry's legs.

"Sssh! Dobby! I don't want anyone to know I'm here." Harry frantically whispered as he quietly shut the door.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! Fifth!" the portrait of Mrs black screamed.

"Great!" Harry said, "So much for sneaking in!"

Dobby immediately let go and said, "Bad Dobby!" The little elf would have bashed his head against the wall if Harry hadn't retrained him.

"Don't Dobby!" Harry said quietly, "Who else is in the house?"

"Only Winky, Harry Potter. Winky and Dobby be volunteering to clean Harry Potter's house." The elf said proudly.

"My house?" Harry asked shocked.

"Harry Potter's Blacky be leaving Harry Potter house and all money in his will. Dobby is sorry that Harry Potters Blacky died." Dobby said as his eyes filled with tears.

"Thanks Dobby." Harry managed to choke back. "I don't want the house or his money!"

"If Harry Potter not be taking Blacky's house and money, they is going to bad Malfoys!" Dobby said with a tone of hatred at the mention of his former owners.

"Well if that's the case I suppose I'd better keep them." Harry replied to the delight of the elf.

"And Winky and Dobby be cleaning Harry Potters house till it be shining!" Dobby said happily. "Come look!" Dobby grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him towards the kitchen. Harry was impressed. Gone were the dirty walls and ceilings. They had been scrubbed clean and freshly painted. The mouldy carpets had all been removed and the floorboards polished to a mirror finish. New rugs were placed around and all the furniture was likewise cleaned and polished. In the kitchen Winky the house elf stirred a large pot of stew. Fresh baked bread lay on the side table cooling. Seeing Harry, the little elf squealed.

"Look, Winky, Harry Potter has come to visit!" Dobby announced happily.

"Hello Harry Potter." Winky said somewhat shyly.

"Hi Winky. I think you and Dobby have done a wonderful job on the house. Thank you." Harry told the little elf kindly.

"Winky is pleased Harry Potter likes his house." Winky said wistfully.

"Winky, what is wrong? Don't you like cleaning this house?" Harry asked puzzled by the elf's behaviour.

"Oh no, Harry Potter Sir. Winky is happy to clean house for Harry Potter. Winky does not deserve to clean house of good masters. Winky is bad elf." Winky replied with a sniffle at the end.

"Nonsense, you and Dobby are the best elves I know Winky. I am the one that is honoured by you cleaning my house." Harry said and seeing the small elf was about to object he quickly changed the subject. "That stew smells wonderful. Don't suppose I could have some, could I? I'm starving."

Winky caught between the unexpected praise and Harry's desire for food, went with the simpler task of feeding the hungry wizard. Harry soon had a bowl of stew and a plate of fresh warm bread richly buttered placed in front of him.

"Hmmm this is good." Harry said as he hoed into the stew. "Why did you make so much of it?"

"Many peoples is coming this afternoon for big meeting Harry Potter!" Dobby told him. "They will be surprised that Harry Potter is here!"

"Ah! I was hoping you two wouldn't tell anyone I was here today?" Harry said.

Dobby looked uncertain and Winky looked positively horrified. "Dobby must tell Headmaster, Harry Potter. Headmaster is Dobby's employer and Dobby must tell him everything." Dobby said in a breaking voice.

"Oh! Well I'm guess I about to get into a lot of trouble then but don't worry its not your fault." Harry said dejectedly. Dobby and Winky looked at each other uncertainly. Then Dobby suddenly brightened.

"Dobby and Winky could keep Harry Potter's secrets if Harry Potter was Dobby's and Winky's Master!" Dobby said. Winky gasped and her eyes widened.

"But I thought you liked being free Dobby. I don't want you as my slave. You are my friends!" Harry said shocked at the offer.

"Dobby likes being free of bad masters but Dobby would like more to be elf for good Harry Potter! And Dobby would then keep his master's secrets from everybody." Dobby said proudly.

"Winky, how do you feel about this?" Harry asked.

"Winky would be honoured to be elf for Harry Potter." Winky said bouncing up and down looking hopeful.

Harry considered the pros and cons of becoming the owner of the elves. It wasn't something he had considered before but he knew both of the elves would like it to happen and he knew he would do everything he could to see they were treated as his friends and not as slaves. In a way Harry thought they would become part of his family. Yes he'd think of this as adopting them, not as owning them.

"Well, Hermoine's going to kill me but okay you can be my elves but there are conditions." Harry said.

Both elves began dancing around each other happily. "Wait to you hear the conditions!" Harry said smiling. The elves stopped dancing and waited for Harry to continue.

"First I am paying you wages!" Harry said and when both elves were about to objected, he held up his hand to stop them. "You will need wages as you are both to buy your own clothes. Nice ones! So you have to have your own money for that as I can't give you clothes without freeing you." Both elves seemed to eventually accept this. "The wages will be twice what you are receiving at Hogwarts."

"You will have time off to do things for yourselves." Harry continued. The elves were now looking mortified.

"You must not tell anyone you are now my elves. You must pretend to still be free for now. It may mean telling some people lies. It is part of my secrets you have to keep for me. Can you both do that?" Harry asked uncertainly.

Both elves nodded yes.

"You will not call me Master or anything like that. You can call me either Harry Potter if you wish to be formal or just call me Harry when we are alone. I consider you members of my family now and not my slaves."

The elves eyes went even wider.

"If I should be killed..." Harry said and had to hold his hand up again to silence the elves gasps of horror, "If I should be killed you are to consider yourselves free again instantly. You are not property to be inherited by anyone else. Do I make myself clear?"

Both elves nodded again but looked even more horrified.

"Okay! If you agree to all that how do we proceed? Do you know? Because I don't!" Harry asked at the nods of agreement from the shocked elves.

"Dobby and Winky be joining their magic to Harry Potter and swearing oaths of loyalty and serve to the House of Potter and the House of Black."

"House of Black? Why the house of Black, Dobby? I know you said Siri... Sirius left me the house and his money but..." Harry replied surprised and found he had great difficulty naming his beloved godfather.

"Harry Potter is Sirius Black's heir, Harry Potter! It says so in Sirius Black's will. The Headmaster says so to greasy Professor Snapey. Headmaster is saying that Harry Potter not be told. They is not knowing Dobby is hearing, Harry Potter. " Dobby said.

Harry stood there stunned. "Why is Dumbledore keeping this from me? Because he always does keep everything from me!" Harry thought to himself in disgust.

Seeing Harry standing perfectly still, the elves began chanting in a strange language. Harry felt himself affected by the words and becoming warm. It felt good. Soon Dobby and Winky stopped chanting and Dobby said, "Now you must be accepting Dobby and Winky into your service Harry Potter."

Harry was brought back to the present by Dobby's words and not to sure what to exactly do said, "I, Harry James Potter accept Dobby and Winky into the house of Potter and the house of Black on the terms and conditions previously stated. Welcome to the family of Potter Black, Winky, Dobby." With those words Harry felt something slide into place in his mind.

"Hey! I think I can sort of sense you guys in my mind!" Harry said gasping.

"Yes Harry Potter, " Dobby said happily, "Masters is always seeing their elves in their minds. If Harry Potter wants Dobby or Winky, Harry Potter need only be thinking and they be coming to him to serve."

"Oh! That's good then." Harry said happily.

"What does Harry Potter want his elves to do?" Dobby asked carefully.

"Nothing at the moment. I did just pop in to pick up any books from the library here that might be good to study for duelling and stuff." Harry replied.

Dobby looked scared. "All books is being packed up and sent to Hogwarts, Harry Potter! Headmaster is saying Harry Potter is not be having them."

"Bloody Dumbledore!" Harry spat out, "They're my books aren't they! Sirius left them to me in his will didn't he? Do you know Dobby?"

"Dobby not knows for sure Harry Potter but will is in library with other papers." Dobby cringed away from Harry as he replied.

"Dobby, I am not angry with you. I am angry that Dumbledore does not tell me things he should and does things like this without asking. I should go read the will. " Harry said to Dobby's visible relief. Harry went up to the library and saw the crates of books sitting on the floor next to the now empty shelves of the library. Inside he fumed!

Harry went to the desk and amongst the pile of papers was a document titled the last will and testament of Sirius Orion Black. Harry wept as he read it. Sirius had not only left Harry everything he owned but also named Harry his heir and successor as the head of the Black family. Sirius had specifically left instructions that Harry be told everything in his will at the earliest opportunity. Next to the will was a letter addressed to Harry himself in Sirius messy writing. It had been opened and obviously read by someone else.

Harry picked up the letter and started to read:

My dearest Harry,

Well I have gone and done it properly this time, if you are reading this letter. I have kicked the bucket, shuffled off this mortal coil, snuffed it, in other words I have died. Don't weep for your old godfather too much Harry. Just think of the mayhem and chaos your father and I are now causing on the other side. Together again! Ah just think of that my boy. Of course your parents are going to give me a right hiding about being stupid enough to get myself locked up in Azkaban for all those years and leaving you at the mercy of those rotten relatives of Lily. But I hope I have made up for it a little bit in the last few years. I want you to know Harry, that I have been honoured to have played a part in your life, if even for the short time that fate gave us both. I do not regret a single moment of it.

Right with the mushy stuff now out of the way, I have a few things that need to be said.

1. I don't know how I died but I hope it was in a glorious deed of daring do and not slipping in the bathtub. But knowing you as I do, no matter how I died, you will be blaming yourself for it. So let me just say, IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! I am the adult, (despite some opinions to the contrary), you are the adolescent! No matter how you were or were not involved with the circumstances of my death, it would have been my decision to be involved and as we live in dangerous times I know the risks better than you do. So once more I say to you IT WAS NOT YOUR FAULT. And if you think it was, I am going to be very mad at you. So don't!

2. I never confused you with your father. Okay maybe a bit at the first and occasionally when I was depressed but I know you are your own man and it was my great pleasure in being part of your life. I think of you as my own son if you want to know the truth. I am sure Lily and James understand and I will be telling them just how proud they should be of our (all three of us) son. You really are extraordinary kiddo! Don't let that greasy git ever tell you otherwise.

3. If Dumbledore hasn't told you of a certain prophecy by the time you read this then go find him and don't let him go until he does. Beat it out of him if you have too because you need to know it. I put a rather interesting truth jinx on Dumbledore to force him to tell you in case of my death but it may not work with him, so you might have to drag it out of him personally. That man just loves to keep secrets even when he shouldn't. The prophecy is not a good thing but you have to know. Just remember one thing. There is no fate expect that which we make! Decide what you want to do and then go do it and to hell with whatever some old seer said. Life has a way of working out. Live first Kiddo because life won't give you a second chance.

4. Don't trust Dumbledore too much. He has his own agenda and refuses to divulge much about it to anyone else. At times I think he has gone dark himself in some ways. He is beginning to act like everyone should follow his orders without question and that is not a good sign. So be careful what you tell him and about what he tells you.

5. I left you everything I could possible leave you. I know you don't want it but don't let it go to my other relatives whatever you do. I can't leave anything to Tonks and her mother due to their disinheritance from the Black family, lots of legally binding claptrap and so forth in the family trust prevents it. I don't think you should offer to give them anything because I know they are both too proud to take anything that looks like charity. They may be a bit put out by it at first but hopefully they will get over it in time. Give them some time and blame me for doing this if it helps. Use the inheritance to give yourself a better life. Both your parents and I would want you to do that. Spend some money on yourself kiddo. That's an order!

6. You asked about what you saw in Snape's pensieve. I couldn't tell you much about that because I swore a wizard's oath to keep it secret till my dieing day and I have. But guess what, my dieing day is past so here's the full story! Snape deserved everything he got that day and more. Your father and me may have made it look like an arrogant prank but it was really retribution for what the greasy bastard had done earlier that very day. You have to remember those were dark times. The first war was well under way and people were dieing fighting the Dark Lord and death eaters every day. Hogwarts was little better with the pureblood elite just itching to take the dark mark. They strutted around like they owned the place. Occasionally they committed acts so heinous against other students that some sort of retribution was called for. Lots of the staff were turning blind eyes to this behaviour to avoid being targeted by the death eater parents of the students. Snape had been one of several to rape a Hufflepuff girl that morning. What we did was extract a little payback. He deserved far more but we could only do what we could. Once your mother found out the circumstances of the prank she hugged and kissed your father on the spot. That's what started their whole romance! Your parents were the finest and noblest people I have ever known except for you. Never doubt them again.

7. Play a few pranks on the greasy git for me! He deserves everything he gets. Don't ever trust him at all! His conversion to the light is either a convenient self-serving act or a complete ruse. Either way I'd bet my last knut he'll swap sides back to the dark dork before this is over. Watch your back around him! I don't know why Dumbledore trusts him. There is something going on there I don't understand but it feels very wrong.

Well, that's about all I got to say kiddo! I know you'll make us all proud, you already do! Last thing I got to say is to tell you to find that special girl in your life and have lots of little Potters running around causing all sorts of chaos. If it turns out you like boys that's okay too. You can still have kids apparently according to some muggle stuff I read about. Anyhow find that special someone and spend the rest of your life being happy. (Or I'll kick your butt when you get up here!)

With every ounce of love,

Sirius Orion Black

A.K.A. Padfoot

A.K.A. Snuffles

A.K.A. the greatest lover the world has ever known!

Mischief Managed.

P.S. Don't forget, prank the greasy git! Have a look in my Gringott's vault for some ideas.

P.P.S. IT IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Don't make me say it again!

Harry wept and laughed as he read the letter, hanging on every word. It was so like Sirius to make a joke about everything, even his own death. Harry pressed the letter to his chest and just sat for a few moments with his eyes closed picturing a dog and a stag bounding through a heavenly setting. He wondered if his mother would be there frowning in disapproval or would she join in the fun. She'd join the fun, Harry decided smiling. His heart ached with the desire to be with them. He knew it was not to be for now but in a strange way he knew that someday he would join them. And he would do everything he could between now and then to make them proud of him. He opened his eyes with a new resolve. Finally he looked down onto the desk at the envelope again.

"How dare someone open this letter and read it before me!" he thought to himself. "Who would dare do this?" Harry was now incandescing with rage! This was a violation beyond anything he had ever known. If he found out who...

"Dobby!" Harry called and the elf popped into existence in front of Harry Potter. "Do you know who opened this letter?"

"Headmaster was looking at those papers Harry Potter. Dobby saw him open the envelope and read the letter when Dobby was bringing tea." Dobby replied.

"I see!" Harry replied and the words were like ice! "Thank you Dobby. Thank you very much indeed."

If Dumbledore had been in the room he would have been lucky to escape with his life. Harry Potter was murderous. This was the final straw. Harry would never trust the old bastard again. Dobby waited in front of Harry Potter uncertain what to do.

"If I take this letter and will Dumbledore will know I have been here! DAMN!" Harry swore as he realise he couldn't keep the letter that was now precious to him.

"Dobby can make copy of documents Harry Potter!" Dobby said proudly.

"Oh can you? Here try these Dobby." Harry said handing Dobby the will and the letter from Sirius.

Dobby waved his hands over the letter and another exact copy popped into existence next to it. He did the same with the will and although it took a little longer a copy also appeared.

"Why did the will take you longer to copy Dobby?" Harry asked curiously.

"Lots of wordies Harry Potter. Wordies is hard to copy." Dobby said.

"Oh I see. So if I asked you to make a copy of one of these books you couldn't do it?" Harry asked grabbing a thick book from the nearest crate.

"It would take a long time Harry Potter, and Dobby would be very, very tired after making copy." Dobby replied warily looking at the thick book in Harry's hands.

"Could you make a copy of the book without the words? Just the ones on the spine and only blank pages inside! Would that be easy or hard?" Harry asked.

The little elf grinned, "That would be easy Harry Potter." And with that Dobby took the book and waved his hands over it. Another book looking exactly the same appeared next to it. Harry picked it up and studied it. The title on the spine was the same, the worn cover was the same but it contained only blank pages.

Harry smiled. "Dobby how long would it take you to copy every book in the crates like this?"

Dobby looked around at the massive crates. "Several hours Harry Potter."

"Could Winky help?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, but Winky has to watch stew or it will burn." Dobby replied.

"I can look after the stew. This is what I want you to do Dobby. I want you to unpack the crates and copy every book and put the copies into the crates. Then we will have to somehow hide the originals until I can take them away someplace safe. " Harry said "I'll go down and watch the stew while you and Winky get it done."

"Harry Potter could use Mad Eye's old trunk to take books away." Dobby suggested. "Mad Eye be putting it in attic saying it give him bad feelings seeing it. Dobby is asking if Dobby can have it to live in and Mad Eye be saying yes. Dobby not need it as Dobby now part of Harry Potters house."

"It will be a bit big to carry by myself Dobby." Harry said unsure.

"No Harry Potter, trunk can be small with touch of a finger. Dobby show!" Dobby replied and he popped out, and then in a few moments back with the trunk. Dobby touched a spot on the lid and the trunk shrunk to a small box that would comfortably fit in a large pocket. Dobby pressed the spot again and the trunk returned to its large size.

"Looksee Harry Potter," Dobby said as he inserted a key into the seventh lock and opened the trunk to the room sized compartment that Mad Eye had been held prisoner in for almost a year. Plenty of room for books! And no matter how much inside trunk, not heavy at all!"

"I guess there would be plenty of room too. Okay put the originals in there. I'll go send Winky up and you can get started. Don't tire yourselves out, just get done as many as you can for now." Harry replied and taking the first book with him.

Despite Winky's complaining that looking after the stew was elf's work, Harry stood stirring the stew pot while he read the book that Dobby had already copied. It was on magical signatures and their recognition.

"So this is how Dumbledore knows someone's at his office door." Harry thought to himself after he had read the chapter on sensing magical signatures. "That's probably how I can find my watchers too. With the instructions in this book it will even be easier. Ahhh the next chapter is about suspressing your signature. I have got to try that next time I visit the old mans office and see if I can give him a nasty surprise. Serves him right for what he's done!" Harry read on intently as he stirred the stew.

A little before noon the last thing Harry wanted to hear came to his ears, the sound of the front door opening and voices from the hall.

Winky and Dobby popped back into the kitchen. "They is early Harry Potter!" Dobby said.

"Shit! I have to hide!" Harry said realising he now could not make it out of the house without being discovered.

"In here Harry Potter!" Dobby said as he opened the side cupboard. Harry frowned and thought to himself "Is there some cosmic joke going on about me and cupboards?" but he still quickly bent down and climbed into the cupboard. There was a small mesh covered grill in the door that Harry could see out off.

Kingsley Shacklebolt strode into the kitchen and said, "That stew smells wonderful. Let have some then!"

Winky hurriedly got Kingsley a bowl of stew and some bread and Kingsley was soon seated at the kitchen table eating heartily. He was joined by more Order members and eventually Harry heard the sound of Dumbledore's voice coming his way.

"Oh shit!" Harry thought for a second, "He'll sense me for sure! What did the book say? Suppress all your magic back into your core. Clear your emotions. Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean..." Harry was attempting to follow the instructions he had just read for all he was worth.

"How is everyone today!" Dumbledore said cheerfully but then he stopped and looked around the room. He shook it off and sat down.

"Anything wrong Headmaster?" Snape's voice asked.

"No for a minute there I thought I sensed Harry nearby but its gone now. Perhaps he is thinking about us here at headquarters at the moment. It was strangely insubstantial."

"I am due to relieve Dung on his watch after this meeting Professor. I could check on the boy if you want!" Hester Jones offered.

"No, that won't be necessary. Its best that Harry not have any contact with us at the moment." Dumbledore replied. "I have my reasons!"

Hester looked uncertain but didn't argue.

"Let me just send the elves off and we'll begin the meeting. Dobby you and your friend are to take the books from the library back to Hogwarts. Put them into one of the storage rooms near the school library. Oh and all the papers on the desk in the library you can burn before you go!"

"The papers Headmaster? All the papers? Burn them?" Dobby asked as he hopped nervously from one foot to the other.

"Yes, all of them. Now do as I have ordered you!" Dumbledore said in a short tone of voice. Dobby nodded and popped out with Winky. In a few minutes Dumbledore announced, "They've gone! So to business. I'll listen to individual reports first."

Harry, still trying hard to keep his magical signature suppressed, listened to the many reports Order members gave. He learned more about what was happening than he had ever learned before. He now knew about the attacks taking place. What death eaters were suspected of taking part! What pitiful efforts Fudge and the ministry were trying to undertake to meet the threat. And worse of all, what the Order was doing in trying to confront the death eaters, which was absolutely bloody nothing! Besides from gathering intelligence the order might as well not have bothered. Dumbledore it seemed was content to play a waiting game. Harry guessed what Dumbledore was waiting for. Him to kill Voldemort! Luckily Harry's strangely emotional morning had left him somewhat emotionally numbed, which helped him keep from losing control on his efforts to suppress his magic. He concentrated hard on maintaining a sense of detachment from what he was hearing. He would remember everything said but not react to it now. He put his reactions to it all off for later when he was alone.

The meeting wore on and eventually people were leaving. Dumbledore stayed speaking to a few of the last to leave. Soon only Dumbledore and Snape remained.

"Why are you having the books taken to Hogwarts?" Snape asked.

"Best not to leave them here. Harry and his nosy friends may come across some information in them that we do not wish them to have. I'll allow Madam Pince to sort through them once she returns in September to see if any could be added to the Hogwarts library. The rest I'll have burnt by the elves." Dumbledore replied, "There it is again! That strange presence I felt earlier..."

"Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean..." Harry thought to himself in the cupboard.

"It's gone again." Dumbledore said.

"Perhaps it's the mutt's ghost!" Snape said derisively.

"No Black is gone for good, Thank Merlin!" Dumbledore replied.

Dumbledore was looking around again, Harry saw. "Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean..." Harry thought to himself in the cupboard again trying to push down both his magic and his emotions.

"Strange... But never mind." Dumbledore said, "I sensed that you omitted something from your report Severus. Is there some information about the death eaters that you did not wish the others to hear?"

"The Dark Lord's condition is far worse than is generally known but still he should not be underestimated." Snape replied warily.

Dumbledore nodded thinking for a moment. "Harry seems to have done more damage than I thought during the possession at the Department of Mysteries."

"It's a pity you did not take the opportunity to end them both at that time, Albus" Snape replied coldly.

"No Severus you must trust me. That was not the way." Dumbledore replied placing a reassuring hand on the potion Masters shoulder. "Let us return to the subject of Tom's current health."

"The Dark Lord has commanded me to brew the strongest healing potions known. While I can make them less than optimal, he would not be fooled for long with any attempt to make them totally ineffectual and would instantly know if I attempted to poison him." Snape said.

"No, you can not risk your cover. Brew the potions and only do what you can safely to slow his recovery for now. Do you have any idea of the time he will take to regain his full strength?" Dumbledore replied.

"At least several months and with his most senior death eaters in Azkaban except for Bellatrix Lestrange, he will be somewhat limited in his actions. He has ordered the continuation of the random attacks on muggles and the muggleborns but has had to postpone a number of other plans for now." Snape said.

"Then we have time to prepare. Let us use it wisely. This is good news but why so glum?" Dumbledore asked.

"There is another matter I need to discuss with you Albus. One not related to my duties as a member of the Order but as my duties as a godfather for young Draco." Snape said stiffly.

"It seems that following treatment for spell damage that occurred on the Hogwarts Express at the beginning of summer, a dormant characteristic Draco inherited from the Malfoy line has become dominant. In short Draco Malfoy has over the summer become a functional veela." Snape sighed.

"Oh dear!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I believe it was Lucius's maternal grandmother who was the Veela."

"Yes! But it gets worse!" Snape replied, "Draco requires his life mate as soon as possible. Narcissa being without the usual assistance of her husband has asked me as Draco's godfather, to arrange their union."

"If you require some time off from you Order duties, I am sure that can be arranged, Severus." Dumbledore replied in a comforting tone.

"That won't be necessary Albus. You see for some inextricable reason Draco has chosen Potter as his life mate." Snape replied dragging his fingers through his greasy hair in frustration.

Dumbledore was silent for some time before replying, "I am sorry Severus but I don't think that would be in our interest..."

"As I informed Narcissa, Albus. But she insists I put it to you. She also offers a dowry for the hand of Potter." Snape said earnestly.

"This is not a matter of money, Severus. Harry is the heir to two vast fortunes, not that he knows it." Dumbledore replied.

"Two fortunes? I knew the Potters were extremely rich but what other... Oh! Black's money! That can hardly be as significant as the Potter's fortune." Snape said.

"Sirius made young Harry his full heir last year without my knowledge. Harry, has for all practical purposes, been adopted into the Black family and as Sirius was the controlling party of the Black Family Trust..." Dumbledore replied.

"Great Merlin, Potter controls the Black Family Trust! Lord knows what he will do with that kind of power! His arrogance will be..." Severus Snape said in a horrified tone.

"He does not know and I intend to ensure he never knows." Dumbledore stated. "I will utilise the resources of the Black Family Trust in Sirius's name as I have the Potter fortune using Harry's name."

"You forge their signatures? If the goblins ever find out..." Snape gasped.

"They will not. That is one of the reason's I keep Harry away from Diagon Alley and Gringotts in particular. He will remain ignorant of his wealth. He has more than enough in his trust account vault to pay for his school things. I pulled a number of strings in the past to ensure the Potter's will was never executed and will do so now to ensure Sirius's will is not enacted. Luckily without a body, Sirius will remain legally alive and a fugitive for years to come. The goblins will not expect him to attend personally and will accept any written and duly signed instructions regarding the Trust." Dumbledore said.

Snape sat there shaking his head in disbelief. "So you control both fortunes!" Snape replied.

"Yes, so you can see a dowry is of little use..." Dumbledore said.

"The dowry is not money Albus. It is something far more valuable. The complete financial records of Lucius Malfoy's dealings." Snape replied.

"I don't see..." Dumbledore started to reply but Snape interrupted him.

"You do not understand Albus. Lucius Malfoy oversaw the entire financial structure of the Dark Lord and the death eaters. Every hidden account, every bribe, every payment, every safe house, every purchase is detailed in those records." Snape replied.

Albus Dumbledore was stunned.

"Yes, Albus with that information we could strike a massive blow against the Dark Lord's organisation. It would be crippled for years to come." Snape replied.

"And you are sure this information is trustworthy?" Albus asked.

"I believe so Albus. Narcissa has always given Draco anything he has wanted and this is the price she is willing to pay. It is also clear she at least suspects my role as your spy but she has not passed that information to her sister or the Dark Lord. I would already be dead if that had happened." Snape said tensely. "She has offered a unique dowry but the price is Potter!"

"You do not sound happy with this offer, Severus. What is the matter?" Albus replied looking at the clearly agitated man.

"What is the matter, Albus!" Snape exclaimed, "My godson decides he wants to be the life mate of that brat Potter and you ask what is the matter!"

"It is better than losing Draco to the Dark Lord, Severus." Dumbledore replied, "But this may even work in our favour."

"You can't be serious!" Snape stated.

"Oh but I am. Draco could wield great control over Harry with his veela powers. With your influence over the young Mr Malfoy it would give us a great advantage in keep Harry under control. I am afraid after the events of last year Harry has become somewhat rebellious and demanding towards me. He insists I share all information regarding himself with him immediately. That would present us with considerable difficulties in our future plans."

"The brat should be made to do as he is told!" Snape sneered.

"With Mr Malfoy's control he would!" Dumbledore replied calmly, "Yes I believe this may be a godsend to our plans all round. It is certainly a better option than the thrall laws."

"The thrall laws!" Snape said surprised, "You were considering making Potter a thrall to the prophecy?"

"Yes, if the current difficulties I face with Harry were to increase, I would have no option but to consider more direct forms of controlling the boy. The thrall laws although extreme would allow me absolute control over Harry. But the disadvantages would be the prophecy would become known to the Minister." Dumbledore replied.

"And Voldemort would know shortly after that idiot Fudge opened his mouth." Snape said nodding.

"Yes. I was going to see how this school year progressed before I decided on a final decision regarding the Thrall laws. But now with your news of Draco's choice of mate, a whole new range of possibilities have emerged." Dumbledore said happily.

"But the mere thought of Draco having to spend his entire life with that... that BRAT!" Snape replied.

Dumbledore ignored the outburst and asked, "Do you think Harry's occlumency skills are capable of blocking Draco's Veela powers?"

"No! The brat was hopeless as I told you. The minute Draco looses his power at Potter, Potter will be grovelling at his feet." Snape said in disgust.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore replied nodding happily. "You may inform Narcissa Malfoy that her offer is let us get back to Hogwarts. And Severus, not a word about this to anyone! We will get Draco and Harry together the minute they arrive back at Hogwarts! It is all for the greater good!"

"Calm blue ocean, calm blue ocean..." Harry thought to himself in the cupboard.

Harry stayed in the cupboard for a long time trying not to lose control of his rage. He knew he had to wait to be sure that the house was empty again before letting go. Finally after about half an hour of silence he crawled out of the cupboard.

"Dobby!" He called and the elf appeared. "Did you do as the headmaster asked?" Harry said hoping against hope.

"No Harry Potter, Dobby is Harry Potters elf now. Dobby is not having to follow headmaster's orders. Dobby is thinking Harry Potter is wanting all papers. Dobby be not burning them. Dobby be putting then in trunk with books for Harry Potter to take home." Dobby said holding out the shrunken trunk. Harry took it as he said. "Thank Merlin, Dobby! That's excellent Dobby, really excellent. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you saved all those things. "

"Dobby is so happy to be Harry Potters elf. Harry Potter is greatest wizard to ever live." Dobby hoped up and down in joy at Harry's praise.

"I'm glad too Dobby but remember, no one can know you and Winky are my elves yet. It's a secret!" Harry said.

"Dobby knows. Dobby and Winky pretend to still work for Headmaster till Harry Potter says so. No one find out till Harry Potter tells everyone!" Dobby replied nodding.

"That's good Dobby. Now you better go back to Hogwarts before you are missed. I have to get to Gringotts and get Sirius's will enacted and find out about my parents money. Then I have to get back to Privit Drive without getting caught." Harry said. Dobby popped away and Harry headed for the front door with the shrunken trunk Dobby had given him safely in his backpack.

8888888888888888888888888888888888 END OF FLASHBACK 88888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So I have read every book ever written about Occlumency and have been practicing it all summer like mad. Seems to have paid off just now! So that's the first hurdle out of the way." Harry told Neville, "Now for the next one I am going to need your help, Neville."

"Anyway I can Harry. What do you want me to do?" Neville asked eagerly.

"What do you know of the traditional formal courtship practices of the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"Gran's always going on about the old ways... You can't mean to announce your intention to wed under those?" Neville asked horrified.

"Precisely! Think of it Neville. Draco will have to prove he is the most eligible partner for me and the process is excruciatingly complex and slow. And with the right help it can be drawn out for a long time. That's why I need your help. The House of Potter has no one in it but me and the House of Black has no one I can use either. So in short I wonder if I could impose on you and borrow your Gran as my Matriarch of Proceedings!"

"Merlin! Harry you are out of your mind. Do you have any idea what you are asking? Gran would kill for the chance to do something like this. Are you really sure?" Neville asked not believing Harry would really go through with it but Harry just nodded yes so Neville with a disbelieving shake of his head continued, " Okay! I'll write to Gran and ask her. She is going to flip! Just don't say I didn't warn you!"

"Thanks Neville. Don't forget to mention that this will screw with Malfoy's and Snape's plans. I believe your family owes them both some payback! " Harry said.

"Yeah! She'll like that!" Neville said as he began writing on as piece of parchment Harry had given him.

"And perhaps she could find you a bride at the same time Neville!" Harry said grinning maliciously.

Neville's head shot up and he glared at Harry. "Mention one word like that to my Gran, Potter and you are dead meat!" Neville said forcefully.

Harry just laughed as he pulled out a small pensieve he had purchased over the summer. Harry began pulling out memories with his wand.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Neville asked as he watched what Harry was doing.

"I'm just extracting a few memories of the meeting in the headmaster's office to send to one of the school governors with my complaint, Neville. Actually you should look at it before I send it. You'll love it!" Harry replied.

It wasn't long before Neville's and Harry's letters were written and Neville was inside the pensieve watching Harry punch Snape right in the face.

Neville emerged and simply said, "Brilliant!"

"Who should I send it to, do you think?" Harry asked thinking about the various school governors.

"Send it to Madam Bones, Harry. She's one of the school governors and a real stickler for the rules. She is also head of Magical Law enforcement and might bring Snape up on charges too!"

"Excellent Neville. I remember her from my trial last year. The one with the monocle." Harry replied.

"Yeah she's Susan Bones' aunt and guardian. I know Susan likes you, being in the DA and all. So hopefully Madam Bones will back you too." Neville said.

"You know Neville a lot of people underestimate how brilliant you really are! Now lets send these and get back to the feast. I'm starving!" Harry replied and soon two owls were on their way from Hogwarts carrying letters that would have profound outcomes for the entire wizarding world.


	3. A feast of commotions

**Chapter 3 – A feast of commotions**

The two boys made it back to the hall to find full plates of food waiting for them as their housemates were finishing their deserts. But as the boys went to put their forks into the food it disappeared. The feast had ended. Neville was dismayed.

"Where were you guys?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you, in fact, I'll tell everybody!" Harry said, "Block the doors as we are dismissed!"

The headmaster didn't have many notices this year, just the usual announcements, concerning the forbidden forest, banned items and the new DADA Professor. Harry ignored it all as usual. As soon as the headmaster had dismissed the students to their houses and had himself exited through a small side door, Harry stood on the Gryffindor table and shouted out "ONE MOMENT PLEASE!"

Thanks to his friends blocking the doors all the students turned to see what he was doing. Harry continued in a loud voice for all to hear.

"I just want to quickly tell you all a few things to stop any false rumours spreading this year."

"One! Draco Malfoy is part veela and wants me as his mate!"

"Two! I said NO!"

"Three! Snape attacked me and I punched him in the nose."

"That is ALL!"

Harry jumped down from the table in the stunned silence that followed his announcement. He had seen Professor McGonagall come back out the staff door just in time to hear what he had said and she immediately began making a beeline for him through the throng of students. Harry not feeling like another confrontation that night, grabbed Neville and told him to follow quickly. It wasn't long before the two boys stood in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit.

"Harry, where are we going?" Neville asked.

"You'll see." Harry replied as he tickled the pear.

The door to the kitchens opened and Harry dragged Neville through to find the place a hive of activity. When one of the little elves noticed the wizards standing there it gave a little shriek and all the other elves stopped what they were doing and came bounding forward.

"What can we be doing for young masters?" one of them at the front asked.

"We missed the feast I don't suppose we could get a little food, could we?" Harry asked.

Well, a little food was not what they got. A mountain of food was presented to them as they went to the little table in an alcove that Harry had eaten at before. Soon Harry and Neville were hoeing into their food happily.

"Harry this is even better than the feast. I can't believe we are in the kitchens!" Neville said between mouthfuls. "How did you ever find this place?"

"This is nothing!" Harry said, "You want to see the secret of my success! You can't tell anyone Neville!"

"Yeah! Okay, I promise!" Neville replied.

Harry took out the marauders map and unfolded it. Neville looked puzzled at the old piece of blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" Harry said as his wand touched the parchment. Neville watched as the most fantastic map appeared before his eyes.

"See all the little dots have names on them. There's Dumbledore in his office. There's McGonagall in the Gryffindor Common room, probably looking for me! And there's Snape and Malfoy in the infirmary with Madam Promfrey. Must be getting his nose fixed." Harry said happily.

"You never cease to amaze me Harry." Neville replied.

"Why Neville, are you sweet on me too? Malfoy won't like the competition!" Harry said

"I don't swing that way either Potter. You're all Malfoy's" Neville shot back!

"Not if I can bloody well prevent it!" Harry said seriously.

"But Harry even if you can resist Malfoy's powers, the Veela laws mandate your marriage. Once Malfoy has you publicly declared as his mate, you have to marry him!" Neville said.

"Neville I have set a number of things in motion over the summer that might just upset those laws but they will need time to be ready. So I need to stall for now. I derailed the meeting in the Headmaster's office tonight as the first step. If your Gran can get the candidate selection underway fast enough that will buy me a lot more time."

"I don't see how! If Malfoy has declared you his mate..." Neville said.

"Ah! But he hasn't! All he has said is I am his! He hasn't said the word mate yet but everyone assumes he has. I read a lot of law books over the summer and the Veela laws are quite clear, the declaration must be clear and concise. The word mate must be used and it must be used face to face with two independent witnesses present. So my purpose is to avoid or at least derail any meeting with Malfoy before all that occurs." Harry said smugly.

"You can't do that forever, Harry. What then?" Neville asked.

"That is were your Gran comes in." Harry said. "The traditions of courtship predate the Veela laws Neville. They are designed to find the most suitable mate for an heir of an ancient house."

"But Harry the Veela laws in the end will override anyone you select at the end of the courtship." Neville said.

"Ah! But what if the courtship takes longer than Draco can wait! He's coming into his powers now. He does not have long before finding his life mate. If he doesn't, he could go mad or even die. Hopefully Malfoy will give up on me and go find the next most suitable candidate available. Best stay out of his way Neville, it could be you!" Harry said.

"Do you really think that will work?" Neville asked.

"Don't know. I have other things underway too. Hopefully one of them will work." Harry said.

"And if they don't?" Neville asked

"I have that covered too!" Harry said sighing. "It's more extreme than I want but I will have no other choice unless Malfoy backs down."

"You're going to kill him!" Neville said wide-eyed.

"No! I am not going to kill him, Neville. I am going to run if I have too." Harry said whispering; "You never heard that from me okay. But its better to be a fugitive than married to Malfoy!"

"Oh! Sorry!" Neville apologise.

"SHIT!" Harry said glancing at the map. "Snape and Malfoy are coming this way!"

Sure enough two dots on the map labelled Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy were coming down the corridor that lead to the painting of the fruit bowl.

"What will we do if they come in?" Neville asked.

"Hide!" Harry said pulling his invisibility cloak out of his robe. Luckily Harry had decided to keep it with him at all times this year along with the map. The two dots stopped at the painting. Snape and Malfoy were definitely coming into the kitchens.

"Under the table!" Harry said as he folded the map back up.

Both boys barely fit under the invisibility cloak but hopefully under the table any slips would not be noticed.

The door to the kitchens opened and Draco walked in grumbling. Snape swept in behind him.

"He should already be mine!" Draco said

"In good time Draco! Let us get something to eat and a good night's sleep and in the morning I will corral Potter for you! He will be yours then!" Snape said.

"Get me some food elf!" Malfoy screeched and kicked the nearest elf in the back causing the elf to fall heavy onto the floor. Unfortunate for Malfoy it was Winky that he kicked and Dobby had just entered to kitchen in time to see what happened. Dobby snarled and grabbed a plate of stew from another elf. Dobby grabbed up a pot of red powder from a nearby spice rack and generously added the contents to the stew. He hurried forward to Malfoy and offered the boy the plate.

"Here is young Master's food!" Dobby said humbly.

Draco grabbed it and shoved a spoonful into his mouth. Harry had never seen someone's face change into so many different colours so quickly. Draco let out an almighty scream and fanning his mouth doubled over trying to stop his mouth from burning. Dobby's foot connected with Draco's arse and Draco went spalling forward and crashed headfirst into the iron door of one of the ovens. He was out cold. Worse still there was a large pot of discarded chicken gizzards sitting above the oven on the bench top that tipped over and covered Draco's expensive robes.

Snape wiped out his wand and pointed it to Dobby's back and would have cursed the elf in the back if it hadn't been for Neville Longbottom. Neville crouched in front of Harry under the cloak was the first to react to the scene in front of them. Neville slipped out from under the table, caught Snape's wand arm, spun the man around and planted a fist right onto Snape's newly healed nose before Snape even realised what was happening. Snape was out cold on the floor too.

"That was brilliant Neville!" Harry said once he was out from under the table.

"What have I done?" Neville gasped.

"The greasy git had it coming for years. Come on! Lets get out of here before he comes to!" Harry said.

"Dobby is bad elf attacking little Master!" one of the kitchen elves said in an accusing tone to Dobby.

"No he's not. It was Malfoy's fault, kicking Winky like that. Dobby, you did the right thing! I order you not to accept any punishment over this from anyone!" Harry said walking quickly up to Dobby. The other elves gave way quickly.

"See that Winky is alright Dobby. And take her to my house if things get too much here okay. I've got to go now but I will see you both soon.

Harry Potter is the bestest Wizard ever!" Dobby cried as he waved goodbye to Harry and Neville.

"I'm going to be expelled!" Neville whispered as they walked along.

"No you're not, if you don't lose your head and actually confess!" Harry replied, "Snape will probably accuse me of hitting him again. All you got to do is keep your mouth shut and you will be fine!"

"What if someone asks?" Neville said.

"Well, always tell the truth! Just not too much of it! It's the best way to lie Neville. Living with the Dursleys for fifteen years taught me that. For instance, if some asks where you were this evening you can say the owlery. Its true, we were there. Just don't add anything extra about bring in the kitchens. Trust me, this has kept me alive for fifteen years." Harry said trying to reassure his friend.

"I don't know!" Neville said uncertainly.

"Look, if they find out you punched Snape, you will be expelled right! It won't matter if you confess and say you're sorry. Its automatic! Attack a teacher and you are expelled. So unless you want to be expelled, you are going to have to lie. Think of it this way, you have nothing to lose by trying and everything to gain. So lets try it okay." Harry said. "Neville, where were you this evening?"

"Ah! The owlery!" Neville croaked.

"Say it with more confidence Neville. Its true! You were there this evening." Harry said.

"The Owlery!" Neville said more confidently.

"Excellent!" Harry replied lying as Neville voice still quavered. "Who were you with this evening."

"Harry Potter!" Neville answered the voice becoming stronger.

"All evening?" Harry asked giving Neville a McGonagall like stare with narrow eyes.

Neville laughed slightly at the expression and said, "Oh yes all evening Professor McGonagall!"

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed.

The two boys practiced their lying skills all the way back to the Gryffindor tower which was fortunate because waiting at the portrait of the fat Lady was their head of house herself.

"Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom, were have you been tonight?" McGonagall asked as soon as they approached.

"The owlery" Harry answered.

"Both of you?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Professor!" both boys answered.

"It's not curfew yet is it Professor? My watch still says a couple of minutes to go!" Harry said as he uncovered his new watch. It was one of his summer purchases. Solid platinum with a iridium face studded with diamonds for the hours. McGonagall's eyes went wide at the sight of it. But she recovered herself.

"Very well but this matter of attacking Professor Snape..." McGonagall started to ask but Harry cut her off.

"I'm sorry Professor but I have not attacked anyone!" Harry said in a very definite tone, "Snape attacked me, I only defended myself. The Headmaster saw the whole thing and I am making a formal compliant to the governors of the school concerning this incident! Snape's attacks on me have gone on too long! Its time someone put a stop to them, once and for all! And if the Headmaster won't do it, I will!"

"Professor Snape, Mr Potter!" McGonagall corrected.

Harry didn't reply but raise and eyebrow at his head of house.

"This matter with Draco Malfoy..." McGonagall started but was again cut off by Harry.

"As I informed the Headmaster, Professor McGonagall that is not a school related matter but my personal affair. I know your intentions are good but please stay out of this matter. It will work itself out in time." Harry said definitely.

"If you are sure Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked carefully.

"I am!" Harry replied.

"Then I will wish you a good night gentlemen." McGonagall said and turned to leave.

"Ummm Professor, you couldn't tell us the password could you?" Harry asked quickly realising he and Neville didn't know.

McGonagall face screwed up in displeasure and said, "Broken Nose." Before she swept away.

Harry smiled, "That has to be Ron's doing. No way would Hermione came up with that!"

Once they hade given the password and the portrait opened they found themselves faced with a packed common room. Ron muscled his way over. "Where have you too been? You just can't say something like that and run off."

"Harry," Hermione said coming up to them. "Are you in trouble? Are you going to be expelled? What were you thinking attacking Snape! You'll have to apologise!"

"LOOK!" Harry snapped loudly enough to silence everyone. "I didn't attack him, he attacked me and I defended myself. I have had enough of his crap. NO MORE! I am making an official compliant to the governors about his attack and with a bit of luck they will kick the greasy bastard out on his arse. Now I am tired and want to go to bed! GOOD NIGHT!" With that Harry stormed towards the stairs to the boys dormitories and disappeared. People let out a collective breath and soon wandered into their own dormitories to find their beds waiting for them.

By the time Ron and Neville got to their room, Harry's curtains were already closed. Whatever they wanted to ask would have to wait until morning.


	4. Morning has broken

**Chapter 4 - Morning has broken**

Harry groggily climbed out of bed after Ron shook him and reminded him of the time they had left to get some breakfast. Harry, on his was to the showers, saw Neville looking nervous as he tried to dress himself.

"Just hang tough Neville. It'll work out, you'll see." Harry encouraged the boy. Neville nodded but didn't look any better.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, and Ginny headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. In the Entrance Hall they were intercepted by Neville's grandmother. Nearby Amelia Bones stood chatting with her niece Susan.

"Gran, what are you doing here?" Neville asked, as all the colour left his face.

"No time to waste Neville! Mr Potter's notices of intent have already gone out to all the newspapers!" Neville's Gran stated briskly. Neville looked a little better as he realised his Gran was here because of Harry's request as opposed a meeting with the headmaster about Neville's expulsion. Harry came over to meet Neville's grandmother.

"Gran, this is Harry Potter, Harry this is my grandmother, Lady Hildergard Longbottom." Neville did the introductions quite formally.

Harry wasn't sure whether he should bow or kiss the offered hand of Mrs Longbottom like they do in the movies. He settled for just taking her hand and lightly shaking it for a second. "Pleasure to meet you at last Mrs Longbottom." Harry said.

"A great pleasure to meet one of Neville's friends, Mr Potter. I keep telling the boy to invite you and his other friends to the manor for tea but he never does!" Mrs Longbottom replied.

"Oh! He has invited me quite often," Harry lied without blinking an eye, "however my movements are limited because of… security concerns. It's a great pity, as I would have loved to come over for tea at any time. And please call me Harry, Mrs Longbottom."

"I understand entirely Harry. Well at least we will get to know each other very well over the coming months. Thank you for asking me to be your Matriarch of Proceedings. A rare honour these days." Neville's Gran replied.

"No, thank you Mrs Longbottom for doing this for me." Harry said. "I don't know of another person I would trust to do this besides you."

Mrs Longbottom looked very flattered by the compliments Harry had given her. "If I might have a few moments of your time somewhere private Harry, to ask about your requirements in a bride?" Mrs Longbottom asked Harry.

"Ah I suppose so." Harry answered.

"I am afraid that will have to wait for now, Hildergard!" Madam Bones announced coming over to the group. "Mr Potter and I have a little matter to sort out first. Headmaster's office lad. Let's get this mess settled!"

"Actually Madam Bones, I think you'll find the Headmaster in the Great Hall having breakfast at the moment." Harry replied.

"Lead the way then boy!" Madam Bones said forcefully.

Harry led the group into the Great Hall and towards the staff table. Every student suddenly hushed as they saw what was happening.

"Amelia, this is a pleasant surprise," Dumbledore said upon seeing Madam Bones approach. "And Hildergard always a pleasure."

Harry could tell that the Headmaster was rattled by the sudden appearance of Madam Bones. He didn't like situations were he was not in control.

"Albus, I received a very disturbing complaint from young Potter here last night. Best get these things settled right away." Madam Bones came to the point of her being there bluntly.

"Ah, I had hoped to talk to Harry this morning about this minor incident before he disturbed the governors unnecessarily." Dumbledore replied seemingly unconcerned.

"I would hardly call a staff member casting a slashing curse at a student a minor incident, Albus! The boy might have been seriously injured or even killed, if it had hit. Luckily it seems Mr Potter's reflexes were up to the job! Nice work Potter!" Madam Bones's loud commanding voice boomed around the hall.

"I get lots of practice avoiding curses, Madam Bones!" Harry replied calmly.

Madam Bones swung her head around and regarded the boy through her monocle. "I suppose you do Potter!" she said in a somewhat surprised tone.

"Amelia, why don't you and Hildergard join us for breakfast. Then we can go to my office to discuss the matter privately." The Headmaster replied.

"Sounds fair!" Madam Bones and walked around the table to take Professor Sprouts usual chair. Mrs Longbottom joined her sitting in Professor Snape's place.

Harry and the other students returned to their house tables but had no sooner sat down than Snape strode in. Instantly, there was silence in the hall. The students were stunned by his face, or what they could see of it because the metal brace and plaster covering his nose. His two wonderfully black eyes were highlighted against the white of the bandages. No one said a word. Snape strode to the staff table and found his usual seat occupied.

"Oh no, Gran!" Neville moaned.

"Madam, you are in my chair!" Snape hissed.

Mrs Longbottom looked up from her breakfast and regarded Snape standing over her. She didn't bat an eye, "Young Man!" she said imperiously, "There are plenty of others! Find one!" She told him as she gave a casual wave towards the remaining empty seats at the staff table.

The student's looked dumbfounded that anyone could treat Professor Snape to such a dismissive tone. Snape looked ready to explode.

"Professor Snape!" Madam Bones barked, "I am already here to investigate a complaint against your behaviour last night. Do not give me further grounds!"

Even from this distance Harry could see the vein in the side of Snape's temple throbbing. He heard Seamus whispered to Neville, "Nev, your Gran is awesome!"

Snape without a word walked over to Professor Trelawney's seldom-used place and sat down. The entire hall watched as he viciously stabbed a plate of sausages, place some on his plate and proceed to hack them apart viciously, eating little in the process.

Dumbledore frowned. This was not going well at all. He decided to stall for time while he thought about how best to overcome the complaint against Severus.

"Hildergard, I take it you are here to see your grandson, Neville?" he said conversationally. Unfortunately what he was about to hear back would not help his day in the least.

"No! No! I'm here to see young Potter. He has asked me to be his Matriarch of Proceedings! A great honour, I have always wanted to be one but my Frank refused and Neville has similar ideas." Mrs Longbottom replied cheerfully.

"WHAT!" Dumbledore yelled, startling everyone in the hall. It seems the unflappable Albus Dumbledore had been well and truly flapped!

Harry smiled at the reaction. He guessed the Headmaster had heard the news of his Courtship Ritual.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"Seems the Headmaster has heard of my upcoming marriage plans!" Harry said calmly. He enjoyed the shocked look on everyone's face.

Harry was saved from further explanation of his statement by the arrival of the owls. Many students subscribed to The Daily Prophet, all though Harry did not. Still it wasn't hard to see the headline. BOY-WHO-LIVED TO WED! People were fighting each other for copies of the paper. Groups huddled together to read over each other's shoulders. Some of the smarter Ravenclaw groups had one person read the article aloud. It did take long for one of the staff to confiscate a newspaper from one group and give it to the Headmaster. Harry watched as the Headmaster scanned the article. Dumbledore's head shot up and he glared at Harry.

"Man he is really ticked!" Harry thought to himself.

"HARRY!" Hermione's voice shrieked.

Turning back to his friends Harry saw that Hermione had gotten a copy of the Daily Prophet herself and had obviously read the article announcing his intention to marry.

"What is this?" she demanded.

"I believe its known as a notice of intent Hermione. It announces a wizards or witches call for suitors in proceedings to find the most suitable mate for marriage. It's a tradition that goes back centuries in the wizarding world Hermione. I read about it over summer. Neville's grandmother has kindly consented to be my Matriarch of Proceedings. That's the woman that organises and sorts through the candidates to find the most suitable. It's kinda like a matchmaker in the muggle world. When the most suitable candidate is selected, they get married!"

"But Harry it's almost like an arranged marriage. Its positively medieval." Hermoine shrieked loudly.

"I get some input into the process. Setting the attributes I find most important in a mate and meeting each candidate in formal settings. It's quite an involved process Hermione. I'm looking forward to it." Harry stated.

Ginny Weasley got up and ran from the table crying.

"What's up with Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry, you are dense!" Hermoine stated shaking her head.

"But she said she was over me! She's dating Dean!" Harry said.

"Harry mate!" Dean said from along the table having heard the conversation, "there is no way for me to compete with you. I am just a little fling while she waits for you to notice her."

Harry gaped in amazement.

"Clueless!" Ron comment.

"Absolutely Clueless!" Hermoine agreed.

"Oh! Right! Like you two can talk!" Harry snapped.

"What?" Both Ron and Hermione said looking at Harry mystified. Everyone else around the table chuckled.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore's voice sounded angrily behind him. "You will put a stop to this nonsense at once!"

"What nonsense is that, Headmaster?" Harry replied turning around to find a rather large contingent of staff behind him.

"You will withdraw your notice of intent immediately." Dumbledore stated sounding quite put out.

"I do not believe that is a matter than concerns you Headmaster. It is a personal matter, not a school matter! Is that not so Madam Bones?" Harry replied.

"Quite so Albus. You have no right to interfere in Mr Potter's personal life!" Madam Bones stated coldly.

"I HAVE EVER RIGHT TO…" Albus Dumbledore bellowed.

"NO, YOU DO NOT!" Harry yelled louder.

The two glared at each other for a moment before Harry quickly looked away as he felt Dumbledore's mind attempting to penetrate his. Harry was not yet ready to test his occlumency skill against the Headmaster. They would either fail and leave Harry's plans exposed or they would hold and provide Dumbledore with proof that Harry had learnt a lot more this summer than he was suppose too. Either way Harry's main advantage of surprise would be lost.

"It is a private matter that does not concern the headmaster of a school." Harry replied calmly suppressing his rage back down.

"It is my concern when the school is disrupted, Mr Potter. And this will cause a great deal of disruption for no purpose. Mr Malfoy…" Dumbledore likewise had regained control of his temper and stated his arguments calmly and he hoped decisively but Harry cut him off at the mention of Malfoy.

"If disrupting the school is your concern then certainly I will accommodate you Headmaster. Mrs Longbottom, we will have to plan all activities around the school year. I suggest the first Hogsmead weekend for the presentation of formal candidates. Perhaps the Christmas Holidays for the first ball, Easter Holidays for the second and the conclusion over the summer months."

"Well that will drag the whole thing out a lot but it is probably best!" Mrs Longbottom agreed as she scribbled into a notebook with a quill.

"Does that sound reasonable to you Madam Bones as a governor of this school?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter, I believe you are free to do as you wish during your time away from this school. Certainly you can have no objections to this arrangement Albus." Madam Bones agreed.

Oh how Harry was praying for Colin Creevy to be taking a picture of the Headmaster's face right about now. It was scarlet and looked like Dumbledore had been sucking on a lemon. Dumbledore was silent as the grave. A sudden flash highlighted the room from behind Harry. Harry smiled and offered up a little prayer of thanks.

"Headmaster?" Harry asked innocently.

"Fine! Fine!" He spat.

"Now perhaps we can go to your office and discuss the matter I came here for?" Madam Bones asked.

Dumbledore nodded and lead the way to the doors.

"You best come too Potter!" Madam Bones announced.

Perhaps Mrs Longbottom should come as my de facto guardian, Madam Bones. Neville and Susan could come too as student witnesses.

Madam Bones thought for a moment, "Yes I believe that would be appropriate."

They all trooped up to Dumbledore's office. The headmaster was taken aback by the number of people filing into his office. Snape, before everyone could even get settled, stated loudly "I want Potter expelled for attacking me last night!"

"Professor Snape!" Madam Bones snapped, "I am here today to investigate a complaint against you attacking Potter. Mr Potter claims punching you was in self-defence and what I saw of the incident would support that claim. This very chair I am sitting in still bears the damage of your slashing curse! If you have an evidence justifying your behaviour now is the time to produce it!"

"You saw the incident?" the Headmaster asked shaken.

"Mr Potter supplied me with some of his memories of last night's incident. I have had them copied for the Wizagamond to consider criminal charges as well." With that Madam Bones produced the small pensieve Harry had sent her from her bag. The silver memories still swirled in the bottom.

The Headmaster paled. If Madam Bones had actually seen the meeting last night there was little he could do to downplay the seriousness of the attack.

"I wasn't talking about the incident in the headmasters office!" Snape bellowed, "Potter attacked me last night in the kitchens! He punched me in the nose again. I want him EXPELLED!"

"Is this true Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"I never attacked Professor Snape last night in the kitchens, I swear. I was with Neville Longbottom all evening. Last evening we went to the owlery to send our letters to you and Mrs Longbottom. Professor McGonagall can vouch for that as she was waiting for us when we got back to Gryffindor tower just before curfew."

"That's true, Amelia! Both boys told me they had come from the owlery last night." Professor McGonagall added.

"HE"S LYING!" Snape bellowed.

"Longbottom, you were with Potter all last evening." Madam Bones asked Neville.

"Yes, Madam Bones" Neville replied going pale in the face.

"And you did see him punch Professor Snape?" Madam Bones asked.

"No Madam, Harry didn't punch Professor Snape." Neville looked about ready to faint but he held it together.

"It's no good asking that simpleton anything!" Snape raged at Madam Bones.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Neville's Gran boomed, seeing her grandson insulted.

"Professor Snape you forget yourself!" Madam Bones snapped.

"Amelia, I believe it is best that I deal with this matter internally." Dumbledore said sweetly.

"With all respect to the Headmaster, Madam Bones." Harry interrupted, "I made my complaint to the school governors because the Headmaster has for years ignored the abuses of Professor Snape against students. I am sure both Neville and Susan could recount many incidents of how they themselves were unfairly treated by Professor Snape although he does seem to have a particular grudge against me due to his rivalry as a student with my father. I insist my complaint goes before the governors!"

"I am sorry Albus but the boy is right. Susan has often told me of Professors Snape's abusive behaviour. You should have acted years ago to curb him. Now it's a matter for the governors and there will certainly be questions about your own abilities to control your staff."

Albus Dumbledore was speechless.

"Well Professor Snape if you have nothing further to add?" Madam Bones asked.

"This...This is all Potter's fault. He's a arrogant spoilt brat that deserves everything…" Snape raged.

"ENOUGH!" Madam Bones snapped. "Professor Snape you are suspended from Hogwarts for two weeks at which time you will face a full hearing before the Board of Governors for disciplinary action over this matter."

Snape looked outraged "HOW DARE YOU…" Snape spun and advanced on Harry Potter as he went for his wand. Harry was out of his chair instantly wand in hand pointed at Snape's throat. The speed of his move surprised everyone. Snape knew he was beaten for now. He turned and marched out of the office swearing as he went!

"Nice reflexes Potter. Susan tells me you want to be an Auror. I will look forward to having you in my department!" Madam Bones said happily.

"Amelia, you can't do this!" Dumbledore stated.

"I have done it, Albus. I suggest you look to your own affairs as you will also be before the governors to explain you actions with regards Professor Snape." Madam Bones told the Headmaster. "Mr Potter you will be called as well to give testimony. If you could find other witnesses to support you claims of ongoing abuse, they too could testify. If anyone tries to influence you in your testimony" Madam Bones said giving the Headmaster a nasty glare. "Owl me immediately!"

"Yes Madam Bones. I don't think I'll have much trouble finding other witnesses…" Harry replied.

"I give evidence!" Neville said behind Harry.

"So will I Aunt Amelia!" Susan Bones added.

Harry chuckled, "I think the whole school would like to give evidence Madam Bones except for the Slytherins."

"Just pick out the best ones then Mr Potter!" Madam Bones added. "Well, if that is all I will be going."

"Actually there is a private matter I would like your views on Madam Bones. " Harry asked.

"You are welcomed to use my office Amelia…" the Headmaster offered.

"That's all right Headmaster I have somewhere better in mind!" Harry interrupted.

"Lead on then Potter!" Madam Bones said.


	5. Hypothetically Speaking

Authors Note: Thanks for all the good reviews I am getting on this story. Let me just say to you all that this is Harry's Odyssey through great adversity and has many twists and turns to come. If you have read my story "Ashes In Their Mouths" you will know I like involved plots with lots of surprises. Please don't give up reading just because of any one theme. I assure you the ending will be worth it.

I don't answer specific questions in reviews. That would spoil the surprise. Let me just tell you a couple of things.

The characterisation of Harry is a bit one-dimensional to start with. This is to set the scene as fast as possible. Our understanding of his dilemma will broaden soon as he interacts with other characters.

Draco also is nothing but a shadow of his true character in the first chapters. I can't have him other than a crazed veela in Harry's presence but you will find out more of his point of view later in the story. It will be worth the wait, I assure you. Will there be some Harry/Draco slash? You will have to wait and see!

Harry/Ginny? Some people hate this ship, I know. I can only urge you to put aside your expectations and read on.

Dumbledore is not evil in this fic, He is just ruthless in his desire to win the war with Voldemort as quickly as possible. He has not developed any emotional attachments to Harry, as he knows the boy's eventual fate to face Voldemort. Generals in war must be ruthless for the greater good and Dumbledore is all about the greater good.

I pinched the idea of the Thrall laws from another fic I read long ago. I have forgotten the fics name and who the author is to my regret. If anyone remembers it let me know so I can give proper credit to the author for this idea. We learn more about these laws in chapter 5.

Well that's all I got to say other than I could certainly do with a beta reader for this fic as I am bashing it out as quickly as possible and Spelling/Grammar is my weakness.(It's a damn poor mind that can only think of one way to spell a word! - Andrew Johnson, American 17th US President.)

Hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 5 - Hypothetically Speaking**

It didn't take long for Harry to lead Madam Bones to the room of requirement. When Harry opened the door he found the room to be a nice comfortable drawing room with a roaring fire and comfortable chairs placed in front of it. Harry had requested the most secure room for this conversation and he started to add his own security spells once the door was shut. Madam Bones eyed him as he carried them out curiously.

"I take it you do not want us to be overheard?" Madam Bones asked Harry the minute he sat down beside her.

"No Madam Bones. That's why I didn't want to talk in the Headmasters Office. The portraits would have told the Headmaster everything we said." Harry explained.

"So what do you wish to talk to me about that you don't want the Headmaster to know about Mr Potter?" Madam Bones asked

"I would like your legal opinion regarding the Veela laws and please call me Harry." Harry explained to Madam Bones.

"I am afraid Harry that it would be improper of me to express any opinion about a case that may come before me at the Wizengamot concerning yourself and Mr Malfoy. Now that Mr Malfoy has declared you as his life mate…" Madam Bones stated but was interrupted by Harry.

"But he hasn't!" Harry stated suddenly, "If you remember my memories of the meeting, Malfoy failed to use the word mate that evening and did not meet the requirements under the Veela laws. The Veela laws do not yet apply! I am only asking for your general opinion of the Veela laws Madam Bones."

Madam Bones thought about this for a moment. "Very well but I will only speak of the laws in the general sense and any examples must be hypothetical in nature."

"Fair enough!" Harry said, "Hypothetically, If a Veela declares a person their life mate, is there any way that person can avoid being forced to marry the Veela. A technicality, loophole, etc in the Veela laws?"

"None that I know of Mr Potter. The Veela laws are quite explicit on this point. If the person is married, that marriage is null and void, if the person is not sexually attracted to the Veela, (a very rare event) then they are still obliged to perform their sexual duties as the Veela's life mate. Very few challenges to the Veela laws have ever been made and none have been successful."

"What if two Veelas declare the same person their life mate, what would happen then?" Harry asked.

"I don't know if that has ever occurred. I would imagine some sort of selection process would have to be used. The person may even get a chance to decide which he or she preferred." Madam Bones said.

"The courtship rituals predate the Veela laws and hold force do they not?" Harry asked, "Any Veela seeking to marry the person involved, would they not be forced to become a candidate and be proven the best suitable?" Harry asked.

"Very good Potter! Very good indeed. I see now!" Madam Bones replied looking at Harry admiringly. "Yes but there is a problem. As soon as the courtship rituals complete, the person would have no shield against the Veela laws. Any marriage would become void again as previously discussed."

"But for the period of the courtship rituals, the person is shielded against the Veela forcing them to an early marriage?" Harry asked.

"That would be my understanding but I will have to check to be sure such an argument before the Wizengamot would be upheld." Madam Bones replied.

"What about other countries? Do they have similar laws?" Harry asked.

"Most do! The American Wizarding Republic probably has the strongest personal rights for their citizens but they have the Veela laws as well. Although their constitution may limit its application in theory, it has never been tested in their courts!" Madam Bones replied.

"Why are the person's rights overruled by these laws Madam Bones? It is the one thing that I could not find in any of the law books I have read. Why does the Veela have the right to force a person into this?" Harry asked.

"The Veela laws fall into a group known as the Common Good laws. Before the passing of these Veela laws, Veelas went on violent rampages when denied their chosen mates. Many people died in those rampages. It was felt that it is better that one person be forced into the marriage with the Veela than risking further rampages. The Veela laws were passed to ensure the common good at the expense of a single individual's freedoms. There are a number of such laws on the books." Madam Bones replied.

Harry nodded thoughtfully for a moment, "Like the Thrall laws!"

"Goodness, what do you know of them?" Madam Bones said startled.

"Hypothetically speaking if there was a person who was the subject of a prophecy, they could have all their rights taken away from them as a thrall to that prophecy. For the common good I believe was the term you used." Harry said heavily.

"Yes but the Thrall laws have not been enacted for centuries. I can't believe anyone would…" Madam Bones said horrified.

"I assume you know what it was in the Department of Mysterious that the Dark Lord wanted to get his hands on. Why my friends and I were lured to the Department last year. That whole disaster was my fault but at least we kept the Dark Lord from getting his hands on a certain prophecy." Harry replied with anguish written all over his face. "And believe me when I tell you Madam Bones, there is a person who would enact the Thrall laws to enslave me to his control," Harry stated bluntly, "and we just left his office!"

Madam Bones sat thinking.

"This is a high stakes game Madam Bones between an evil dark lord, a ruthless old man and a sixteen year old boy." Harry said, "And the odds on the boy are getting longer! But he does have a few aces up his sleave no one knows about. Hypothetically speaking of course!"

"And what do you think I can do for you Mr Potter?" Madam Bones asked.

"Enforce the letter of the law, Madam Bones but allow for justice when you can too." Harry replied thoughtfully.

"A fine sentiment, Harry. I wish you luck. I believe I will have my department research all case law regarding the Veela and Thrall Laws. I will send you any insights we may discover." Madam Bones said.

"Actually I wonder if I could ask you to be my sponsor in a legal studies elective this year. It will allow me to continue my legal research without arousing the Headmaster's suspicions. I am dropping potions in any case to allow more time for my training in DADA."

"But do you not need a potions NEWT to become a Auror?" Madam Bones asked.

"If I am killed by Voldemort, a Potions NEWT won't do me any good and if on the other hand I manage to kill him, I doubt you will hold not having a Potions NEWT against me joining your department Madam Bones." Harry replied calmly.

Madam Bones however was not calm. She was wide eyed as she regarded the young man before her. The sense of his resolve was absolute. "Is that what the prophecy said? That you had to kill him? I thought it was destroyed?"

Harry just shrugged. "As I said this is a high stakes game Madam Bones. Ask no more about the prophecy. It is not safe to mention it even here. Do not tell ANYONE what I said for your own safety and that of all you hold dear."

Madam Bones forced herself to regain some composure. There were depths to this young man she had never suspected. No wonder young Susan Bones spoke of him so highly. "I will be glad to be your legal studies sponsor Harry. Let me know what you need to get started."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Harry said.

When they left the room they found the Headmaster waiting outside looking unhappy despite his attempts to hide it.

"Failed to hear what we were saying, didn't you" Harry thought as he saw the Headmaster. The silencing charms he had had cast on the room he had found in a book from the Black family library that was now safely stored in his trunk. He knew it could not be gotten around without alerting the caster.

"Ah! Amelia, I see Harry has shown you our most peculiar room here at Hogwarts. I hope you had a pleasant discussion?" The Headmaster said in a pleasant conversational tone.

"Yes Albus very pleasant." Madam Bones, "I have just managed to convince young Mr Potter to take up a legal studies elective this year. I will be his sponsor. Now I really must be going. Until the hearing gentleman." Madam Bones said and then strode off without another word leaving behind an annoyed Headmaster and a smiling teenager.

"I better go too Headmaster. I am already late for my classes!" Harry walked briskly away but he did hear what the Headmaster said behind him. "This isn't over, Harry."

Harry sighed and thought to himself, "This is going to be a very long year!"


	6. Emotional Turmoil

**Chapter 6 - Emotional Turmoil**

Not having a copy of his class schedule yet Harry headed towards the transfiguration classroom to find Professor McGonagall.

"Ah! Potter good! You are in here this hour. Here is your schedule. Take a seat. We are revising last year's work so you haven't missed anything new." Professor McGonagall said as he walked into the classroom.

Harry waited to after class to approach the Professor.

"I am sorry Professor McGonagall but you have given me the wrong schedule. These are not the electives I selected!" Harry said.

"Potter, the Headmaster thought…" Professor McGonagall replied.

"Professor!" Harry interrupted, "As I am sure you know, the Headmaster and I are not on the best of terms at the moment and the reason for that is his habit of trying to control every little thing in my life. It is not his place to choose my electives. It is mine. I have only agreed to DADA, Charms, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creature. I have also just been sponsored by Madam Bones for a legal studies elective. I have dropped potions and any other class involving Snape for the good of us all!" Harry stated.

"Without a Potions NEWT you will not be able to enter Auror training, Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall stated.

"Actually Professor I have just discussed that matter with Madam Bones and there may be circumstances were not having a Potions NEWT will not be a hindrance to me becoming a Auror. I will reconsider Potions if we get a new Potions teacher in a couple of weeks but my guess is that the Headmaster will convince the governors to keep Snape on." Harry explained.

"Professor Snape, Mr Potter." McGonagall corrected.

"I will not be in any class taught by that man, Professor. I have had enough of his abuse. It is over!" Harry stated firmly.

McGonagall sighed. Truth was she agreed with Harry Potter. Things had gotten to far out of hand with Professor Snape for any hope of a peaceful settlement. And the greater majority of the blame lay with Snape. It had now come to a head and the best thing to do would be to keep them separated. "Very well Mr Potter I will amend your schedule to reflect your choices. You have a free period now but I need you to go to my office where you will find Mrs Longbottom waiting. Please deal with her quickly so we can get the school back to normal as soon as possible."

"Thank you Professor. I am sorry you seem to be caught in the middle of all this. " Harry said.

"You seem to be a very different person this year, Mr Potter, not all for the better I might add." McGonagall said as she looked over the top of her glasses at the boy.

"I know Professor. I don't mean to be but after last year… and now this business with Malfoy, I just don't know what else to do. I know I'm acting like a real bastard at times. I would go back to being 'nice' Harry Potter, if everyone would just leave me alone but we both know that isn't going to happen unless I force them all to back off." Harry told McGonagall earnestly.

"The Headmaster does care for you Mr Potter. He is trying his best for you. I know it doesn't always seem that way but…" Professor McGonagall stated kindly.

Harry's ears went scarlet but he held his rage in as best he could. "I think you are wrong Professor. The Headmaster does not care for me at all. It's a terrible thing to say I know but there it is." Harry replied coldly.

"Why ever would you think that?" Professor McGonagall replied quite shocked at the boy's attitude.

"I just spent the last two months trapped at the Dursleys. I wasn't allowed any mail from my friends. I wasn't allowed any newspapers or contact with the wizarding world. I was told I had to stay in the house all the time. I couldn't even escape to the little park anymore to get a break from the Dursleys. The Order was always on watch outside but they were under orders to never even speak to me. It was hell Professor. I mean I had just lost Sirius and I was all alone trying to cope with it. All on the orders of Dumbledore. Does that sound to you like he gives a toss about me? No, he doesn't care. Its just an act when its convenient." Harry replied in a bitter tone.

"You are wrong Mr Potter. I know he cares." She insisted.

"During the summer I thought over all the last five years, trying to remember all the times the Headmaster did something kind for me. Not something that had an exterior motive to do with the war but just something small, just for me, and do you know what? I couldn't think of a single occasion. Not one!" Harry shrugged looking sad. "Even the Dursleys did something nice occasionally, very occasionally but they did. He never has. Not once. He could have told me something about my parents but he hasn't. He could of told the Dursleys to not be so mean but he never did. Nothing! Every conversation, everything Dumbledore has given me has to do with the fight against Voldemort. In fifteen years he has never done one small kind thing for just me!" Harry eyes were clearly watering and his voice broke over the last words.

The legendary dour scot of Gryffindor wrapped the boy into a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder and she her him say softly, "Why doesn't he like me? Why does he do these things to me? Why?"

Harry pulled gently away from his Professor quickly wiping his eyes, "Sorry, I'm just being stupid. I don't cry! Not since I was five. I refuse to cry any more. It doesn't help. It just makes you look weak."

"There is nothing wrong with crying, Harry. We all need to release our feelings at times. Tell me what are you feeling now?" McGonagall asked him.

Harry seldom if ever spoke of his feelings to anyone but the sudden change in his Professors behaviour seemed to have helped him a little. "I feeling so many things at the moment I think I may explode, Professor." Harry told her as he shut his eyes. "I'm trying not to give in to the rage and anger but it's hard. That's the way to the dark side and I refuse to be like Voldemort. I know my parents and Sirius wouldn't want me to do that. I want to do what's right but I just don't know what that is anymore. You know I even feel sorry about Malfoy. I know what he must be going through but I can't help him. I can't help him without losing myself. Hermione says I have a saving people thing. Perhaps I do but who saves me, Professor? Who saves me?"

"Would you trust me to help you, Harry?" McGonagall asked him. "Would you trust me enough to help you deal with all these things you are feeling? It helps if you have someone to talk these things out with. Would you trust me to be that person?"

Harry gave a little nod and looked grateful. "I better get to Mrs Longbottom, Professor." He said.

"Yes, do that, Harry. I'd like you to come and talk more to me tonight after dinner in my office. We can have some tea and talk about this some more. Would you like that?" McGonagall asked.

"You won't tell the Headmaster what I say, will you?" the boy asked looking concerned.

"No, anything you say to me is in strict confidence Mr Potter, I assure you." McGonagal replied.

Harry nodded, "Thanks Professor, I'll come see you tonight. I'd better go."

After Harry left, Professor Minerva McGonagall sat at her desk and began to reflect on what the boy had said. He was certainly in need of counselling. After the events of last year that was no surprise. Leaving the boy to fester over the summer at his relatives and cutting off all contact he had with his friends had been a huge mistake. Minerva could see that now. The unpleasant truth of the boy's isolation was directly the decision of Albus Dumbledore. At nearly every Order meeting over the summer, Minerva remembered, numerous people offered to visit or contact the boy. Mrs Weasley had been strident; Remus Lupin insistent and even old Moody had offered to see the boy and talk to him and it was unheard of for him to take such an interest. They were all rebuffed forcefully by Dumbledore who had insisted no one contact the boy at all. Even when Hermione Grange sent a letter seeking permission to use the muggle telephone to contact the boy, a method no death eater could intercept, the Headmaster insisted she did not do so. It made no sense, no sense at all to the Scot. Minerva McGonagall knew she would have to confront the Headmaster soon about this but she knew she had to help Harry come to grips with his turmoil first. She pulled herself together and collected her thoughts for the next class.

Harry meanwhile sat in Professor Minerva McGonagall's office being interrogated. An hour and a half later he finally managed to get Mrs Longbottom to leave the castle with enough information about what Harry was looking for in a wife to satisfy her for now. It had been one of the most humiliating experiences of Harry's life as Mrs Longbottom asked question after question of the most personal nature. Harry explained the situation with Draco Malfoy in detail and Mrs Longbottom agreed to drag out the courtship rituals for as long as possible to give Harry a chance at getting Malfoy to chose another mate. But she warned even then Harry would be obliged to marry the candidate selected. Either way Harry's bachelorhood was very shortly to come to an end. If the timing went as planned he would be married at about the time he turned seventeen. The only question was to whom!


	7. Confessions of the Heart

A/N I have posted a block of four chapters (7 thru 10). I did this because I am a little sick of the reviews arguing for or against particular relationships. Trust me, this fic is not about what you think it is. You are goning to have to wait a see a bit before it will become clear.

**Chapter 7 - Confessions of the Heart**

Harry walked into the Great Hall for lunch in a quiet reflective mood. When he sat down Ron glared at him angrily.

"What?" he asked his best friend.

"Ginny!" Ron said, "She's been in her room all morning crying! Because of you!"

Harry felt his stomach turn and suddenly he wasn't very hungry anymore. He got up and headed for Gryffindor tower.

When Harry entered the common room, he found it empty but he could just make out the sound of voices from the stairway of the girls dormitories although he could not make out what was being said.

"Hello?" Harry ventured.

"Oh it's YOU!" said a head that appeared from a door at the top of the stairs, "What do you want?"

Harry was pretty sure the girl was one of the fifth years he had never bothered to learn the name of. "I was just wondering if I could speak to Ginny Weasley?"

"She doesn't want to speak to YOU!" the girl replied immediately and disappeared from sight.

Harry snarled at the now empty corridor and then did something he should not have. He started up the stairs. The inevitable happened when the stairs disappeared and Harry fell and slid back down the stairs into the common room. Now Harry was really mad. He did something impulsive. He slapped his hands on the wall by the stairs and called to the castle. "Look, I need the stairs back and them to stay put, so I can get up there, NOW!"

The stairs reappeared with a groaning tremor that shook the entire castle. From the highest tower to the lowest dungeon it could be felt. The Headmaster was momentarily startled by the reaction of the castle but could detect nothing threatening in the wards. His links with the castle itself were surprisingly unhelpful. He wondered for a few moments and then dismissed it for now. But back in the Gryffindor Tower a boy was walking carefully up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Ah Hello Gin?" Harry called from the corridor outside the door with the sign for the fifth year girls on it. Harry thought it best not to charge into the room.

"Harry?" Gin voice replied accompanied by the other girls shriek.

"How did you get up here?" the other girl asked.

Harry stuck his head around the doorway. "I walked up the stairs!" He replied to Ginny's friend with a smile.

She huffed and said, "That's impossible!"

Ginny sat on the bed with her back towards Harry. She did not look around. "What do you want Harry?" She asked.

Harry feeling a little brave walked inside the room and said, "We need to talk, Gin!"

"Well if you think I'm leaving you here…" the other girl started.

"June, it's all right. Just leave us." Ginny said.

The girl reluctantly agreed giving Harry a nasty glare as she walked out the door. Harry heard her steps go down the stairs to the common room and knew he would not be overheard.

"What do you want to say, Harry?" Ginny asked without turning to face him.

Harry walked around to the bed opposite the one Ginny sat on and sat down to face her.

"Ginny, why are you upset about this?" Harry asked softly.

Ginny was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes and compose herself. "I must look a fright!" She said.

Harry placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up until she was looking directly at him. "I think you look amazing!" He told her. Ginny instantly blushed Weasley red. "Ah!" Harry said smiling, "that brought some colour to your cheeks."

"Don't Harry," Ginny replied, "Please don't!"

"Don't what?" Harry asked.

"Don't tease me!" Ginny said.

"I'm not teasing. I think you look amazing! I think you are amazing!" Harry said.

"But…" Ginny said looking stunned, "You've never said…"

"I couldn't, Gin!" Harry replied, "I couldn't say that of any girl. I couldn't put anyone into that sort of danger! Don't you see, everyone I get close to, Voldemort kills. I'd distance myself from Ron and Hermoine if they'd let me but they refuse and I guess it is already too late. They are bound to be already high on Voldemort's target list. I had sort of resigned myself to living like a monk until Voldemort is defeated or… Well, you get the idea."

"Harry, don't you think I of all people know what the danger is. I of all people know what Tom is capable of. " Ginny told Harry forcefully. "But now it's too late…"

"I guess I should have talked to you about this before Ginny but why is it too late?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you've announced you intentions to find a bride under… under…" Ginny tried to say.

"I know. It's the only thing I could think of to stall Malfoy." Harry replied.

"Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Like I said last night Gin, Malfoy's a Veela and he wants me as his life mate. I told him no but under the crappy Veela laws he can force me to marry him. Do you think I want that?" Harry said despondently.

"Marry Malfoy? But he's a guy!" Ginny said shocked.

"Gin, don't tell me you don't know how some wizards like other wizards and not witches?" Harry asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! Its just I didn't think Malfoy was a… You're not are you?" Ginny asked.

"No, of course not. I fancy witches thank you very much. Red headed witches in particular!" Harry replied and then laughed as Ginny's face went blushed bright red. "Red faced ones too." He added. Ginny punched him hard in the arm.

"Sorry Gin," Harry laughed, "I couldn't resist!"

"Harry, this isn't like you. I mean you aren't usually this forward." Ginny replied.

"I no longer have the luxury of time, Gin. I'm despite. I figure I have one shot at this or I will be forced to be with Malfoy for the rest of my life." Harry replied.

"So this is just to stop Malfoy." Ginny said carefully.

"Yes but there in lies the problem. Even if I can stall Malfoy to the point he chooses another mate, I will still have to marry the selected candidate from the courtship rituals." Harry said.

"Oh!" Ginny sighed in disappointment.

"Gin, I just spent an hour with Mrs Longbottom being asked what I most valued in a wife. All I could think of was I wanted someone who loved me, Harry! Not the legend! Not the-boy-who-lived. Just loved me for who I am and someone I loved for exactly the same reason." Harry sighed.

They were both silent for a while before Harry spoke again. "I guess the question I have for you is if you think you could be that person. Do you think you could love me? Not the-boy-who-lived, me! Just plain old Harry, the boy behind the stupid legends."

There was a pause before Ginny spoke again. "I was so stupid, wasn't I? A stupid little girl with a stupid little crush on a storybook hero! I never expected to meet the real thing walking along a train platform. And then you show up in the kitchen at home a year later, with my idiot brother as your best friend. God that was embarrassing."

Harry laughed, "I remember the elbows in the butter dish!"

"Oh Merlin! You saw that!" Ginny replied horrified.

"Yeah! Don't worry I've done more embarrassing things chasing after Cho a few years ago." Harry said.

"Are you still interested in her?" Ginny asked.

"No. Between Cedric and Marietta there's no chance of us getting together again. I doubt we'll even be friends after last year." Harry replied shrugging.

"Are we friends, Harry? I mean more than just friendly because I'm Ron's little sister." Ginny asked.

"Yes, I'd like to be friends with you even if Ron wasn't your brother. There's no question about that." Harry replied.

"How about more than friends?" Ginny asked almost in a whisper.

"I would have liked the chance to find out. I really would have but now the courtship rituals are in the way… Unless you were to enter as a candidate of course." Harry said looking more than a little apprehensive.

"Me! You want me to enter?" Ginny replied looking amazed. "But Harry I can't…"

"Yes you can Gin. I know this is not the way either of us wanted it but it is what will happen. I need the courtship ritual to avoid Malfoy but at the end of it, I must marry the selected candidate. I am hoping that is at least someone I know." Harry said.

"I could get Cho to enter if you like." Ginny teased.

"Merlin help me if she enters," Harry replied, "I was hoping to persuade you!"

"But Harry I can't be a candidate in the ritual. I don't have…" Ginny answered him.

"What don't you have Gin?" Harry asked before she finished, "You are the first person I thought to ask. I will ask others but I know I can rely on you to do this. And if you should happen to be selected at the end, would it be a terrible thing to be married to me!"

"Oh Harry! I'd marry you in a heartbeat…" Ginny replied before she thought of what she was saying. She blushed red.

Harry just sat there for a moment wide eyed before he spoke. "Gin, are you saying you do love me? The real me?"

Ginny buried her hands in her face. "Merlin!"

"Answer the question!" Harry pressed.

Ginny sprung to her feet and yelled, "Alright, I love you! Not the boy-who-lived but you Harry James bloody Potter. Why? I don't know. Half the time I want to smack you upside you head for doing all those idiotically dangerous hero things you do and the other half of the time I want to snog you senseless. So yes I bloody well love you! Now just go away."

"Wow" Harry replied at the outburst. "I guess you're the candidate I want then!"

"Oh Harry, I still can't enter!" Ginny said sadly. "The candidates are suppose to offer extravagant gifts to even be considered. I just don't…" She replied.

"You think I care about gifts or money! I don't Gin. Give me your love, Ginny. That's all I ever wanted. To be loved for who I am. If you can do that I will be more than satisfied." Harry stated.

"I can't just give you that as a gift. It has to be something others can see. Your Matriarch has to be able to judge its worth. Oh Harry I just can't…" Ginny told him.

"Yes you can!" Harry told her as he got up from kneeling. "Just wait a moment." Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his trunk. He enlarged it and proceeded to climb down into the seventh compartment. "Where did I put it? Ah! Here it is!" Harry climbed back out and soon had the trunk shrunk and put back into his pocket. Harry carried a red velvet case, which he had retrieved from the trunk.

"I got this out of my family vault over the summer. Don't tell anyone Gin! It's important this stays between just you and me." Harry said as he extended the case towards Ginny.

Ginny took the case and opened it. She gasped at the sight of the necklace. It was magnificent and the heart shaped diamond that hung at the bottom was huge.

"It's called The Heart of True Love. I want you to wear it every day till the gift giving. Then you can give me your heart Ginny for all the world to see." Harry said happily.

"But Harry I can't take this?" Ginny objected.

"Of course you can. You're giving it back later. There's no problem. Here, let me put it on for you." Harry replied and before Ginny could object Harry had snatched up the necklace and opened the clasp. He slipped his hands around her neck and Ginny trembled as he gently pushed her red hair away and fastened the clasp at the back of her neck. Even on the drab school robes it looked magnificent. The many jewels embedded in the necklace shone brightly and the heart shaped diamond itself seemed to almost glow with energy.

"I can't wear this Harry!" Ginny objected again. "What will people say when they see it?"

"Wear it under your robes next to your skin Ginny. That way no one will see. Wear it as much as you can and think of your love for me whenever you have it on. That's the most important thing. " Harry asked.

"But…" Ginny replied.

"There are no buts about it. You will enter as a candidate and sweep aside all competition. Think of it as a Quidditch match Gin. Give no quarter!" Harry said.

"Oh! Harry!" Ginny said as he took her in his arms and kissed her. Long and intense that kiss was. Ginny felt the fire of her love for Harry blaze high. She would do as he asked and win at any cost. She would be his and he would be hers, and Merlin help anyone who stood in the way. It was a moment that she would remember forever.

After a long time they stopped and glazed into each other's eyes. But all such moments must end, as did this one.

"MR POTTER!" Professor McGonagall's shout from the doorway snapped them out of their musings.

Ginny quickly slipped the necklace down inside her robes before the Professor could turn her attention from Harry.

"What on earth are you doing up here in the girl's dormitories!" She huffed angrily.

"I had to talk to Ginny, Professor." Harry replied calmly. "I had to talk her into entering the courtship rituals."

Well that certainly took the wind out of Professor McGonagall's sails. She gaped at the pair of them and saw the red blush return to the girl's face in full force.

"Or would you prefer me to end up with Malfoy like the Headmaster wants, Professor!" Harry challenged taking advantage of her momentary confusion.

"No… I… Mr Potter, boys are not permitted in the girls dormitories!" McGonagall replied as she gathered herself, "How did you get up here? The stairs should have prevented…"

"They did at first Professor but I demanded the castle put them back and it did. Don't ask me why!" Harry interrupted. "I'd better go. See you later Gin!"

With that Harry walked past Professor McGonagall and out the door. As he walked down the stairs he found the common room packed with Gryffindors starting at him. Seamus yelled "Alright Harry!" and began clapping. The other boys in the room followed suit and soon cheers were added. As the first boy to ever successfully penetrate the girl's dormitories Harry found himself the subject of a rousing ovation.

"Harry!" Hermione pushed her way to him and said, "What do you think you were doing?" she demanded.

"I was talking to Ginny!" her replied.

"Talking?" Hermione said back, "And I suppose that lipstick on your lips got there on its own!"

Harry quickly wiped his mouth and his hand came away stained in the particular shade of red Ginny favoured.

"Hoy you! What have you been doing to my sister?" Ron demanded.

"We need to talk but not here!" Harry told him bluntly.

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall's voice cut through the common room. "My office now!"

"Later!" Harry told his friends.


	8. Head on

**Chapter 8 - Head on**

"Mr Potter!" Professor McGonagall said once she had gotten Harry seated in her office, "What in the nine levels of hell do you think you are doing?"

"Professor McGonagall," Harry replied carefully keeping his emotions tightly under control, "I am sorry about being in the girls dormitories but it was extremely important I convince Ginny Weasley to enter the courtship rituals."

"I can understand your feelings on that matter but I that does not excuse you from breaking the rules!

"I know it's no excuse but it is all about my Malfoy problem, Professor! He's a veela, well part veela but enough of one to be gripped by his powers! He wants me to be his life mate. I said no but he can still force me under the veela laws to marry him. The courtship rituals are the only thing preventing him from claiming me instantly but I will have to marry the selected candidate. I just hope its someone like Ginny who can love me for who I am, not for being the-boy-who-lived!"

Professor McGonagall's mouth opened and closed several times before she managed to pull herself together enough to make a reply.

"Mr Potter… Harry! Surely this isn't true? There must be some mistake. I am sure the Headmaster would be able to help you…" she said but was again cut off.

Harry laughed bitterly. "Dumbledore is behind this! Don't you see he thinks this is the prefect way to maintain his control of me. But I am not going to let him get away with it! I'm surprised you don't know, Professor. I thought the whole order would have be having a good laugh about it by now at my expense."

"Harry!" McGonagall replied again shocked at the bitterness in his voice. Before she could respond further, the door to her office opened and Albus Dumbledore entered smiling.

"Ah! Minerva I was wondering if I could have a word with Harry?" he said calmly.

"Albus, is what Harry said about young Mr Malfoy true?" McGonagall asked.

"It will all be explained to you in good time Minerva. Now if you would like to come with me to my office Harry." Albus said as he gestured towards the door.

"You can say what you have to say to me here, Headmaster." Harry said coldly as he made no move to rise from his chair. "In fact, I insist my Head of House be included in all future discussions between us. That is my right!"

Silence dominated the room for a few moments. Harry saw the blush of anger on the old Headmasters face although Dumbledore did nothing to outwardly express it. Professor McGonagall stared from one to the other and back again.

"As you wish Harry!" Dumbledore finally replied and conjured a comfy chair before sitting down. Harry did not fail to see that the chair was large enough and positioned right where it blocked his exit to the door. "I had hoped you would see the futile nature of your actions by now Harry, and come to accept your place in the scheme of things." Dumbledore said in a calm manner.

"Scheme of thing! That's a nice turn of phrase for me spending the rest of my life being buggered by Malfoy, Headmaster." Harry replied still in an ice-cold tone.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

"My language may not be as elegant as the Headmaster's, Professor but it is far more truthful." Harry replied to his head of house as he raised an eyebrow at her. "But I apologise if you were offended by the visually graphic language."

"Harry," Dumbledore said with a kindly tone in his voice, "do you not see the potential that an alliance between you and Draco Malfoy would offer us? The possibilities are endless. We may be able to gain new spies in Voldemort's ranks or even split the death eaters apart. I know it is not what you desire but for the common good…"

"The common good! Don't make me laugh!" Harry said firmly. "That's your excuse for all the misery you have put me through my entire life. Well it is one time too many. I am drawing the line here Dumbledore. My answer is NO!"

"I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, Harry!" Dumbledore replied bluntly, "You must cease this ridiculous charade with the courtship rituals and accept Mr Malfoy into your life. He has declare you his mate and as you know under the veela laws, a veela has the right to…" Dumbledore said in a much more insistent tone.

"I don't care what the stupid law says, I am not marrying Malfoy!" Harry replied interrupting the Headmaster.

"You will have no choice, Harry. Accept it now…" the Headmaster said.

"Is that a school matter Headmaster? I think not!" Harry replied coolly. " I don't wish to discuss my personal life with you further."

Dumbledore's face flushed angrily again but he controlled himself and sat back.

McGonagall had silently watched these two men parried words. She had never seen the Headmaster outmanoeuvred before and by the look on the Headmasters face, he was not at all pleased by Harry Potter's actions.

"Albus!" She demanded, "Would you care to explain to me what exactly all this is about?" It was not really a question but a demand. She thought she had the Headmasters confidence in all things both at the school and in the Order but as she had just found out it was not true. Not true at all.

The Headmaster ignored McGonagall for now. "Very well Harry. As this is not a school matter I will not continue for now. But I will say this, Draco Malfoy will not be denied!"

"Oh I don't think it is only Draco Malfoy who doesn't want to be denied in this, Headmaster!" Harry said coldly staring straight ahead while concentrating on his occlumency shields.

"Very well" Dumbledore replied with his anger barely concealed in his voice this time, "but there are school matters I must talk to you about. You failed to turn up to your first occlumency lesson. Professor Snape was…"

"I didn't take occlumency as a elective Headmaster." Harry replied, "Professor McGonagall was told of my choices and they are the only one's I will attend. Besides Snape is suspended. He shouldn't even be in the castle."

"I am afraid Mr Potter that it is required for you to take both potions and occlumency and Professor Snape's disposition is my concern, not yours! You will turn up to the lessons I deem important. I may have some other sessions to arrange to better prepare you for your life with a veela…" the Headmaster said ignoring Harry rolling his eyes.

"Professor McGonagall," Harry said interrupting the Headmaster, "Perhaps you can remind the Headmaster who is and WHO IS NOT entitled to choose my electives."

"Harry is right, Albus. He has the right to choose, you do not." She said briskly. She was still a bit put out by the Headmaster's earlier brush off when she had demanded an explanation.

Dumbledore glared at his deputy headmistress angrily. She met his stare with an equally angry one. Knowing he wasn't going to win this battle he turned back to Harry Potter catching the amused look on the boy's face before it was hidden again beneath the mask of disinterest the boy had developed.

"It may be your right to choose your electives Harry but it is my right to assign detentions. You will be serving yours with Professor Snape every night until…" the Headmaster started but was interrupted by his deputy.

"I am afraid Headmaster that Mr Potter has already been assigned detection with me every night and at weekends as well. He has committed a very serious breach of school rules today." McGonagall said.

The Headmaster was surprised at being obstructed by someone as close to him as Minerva McGonagall. "Oh and what was the rule he has broken, Minerva!"

"He was found in the girls dormitories today Headmaster with a girl in a very compromising position. A very serious breach of the rules as you well know." McGonagall said

"But… But… But that is impossible!" the Headmaster gasped, "How did he get up there?"

"He claims to have just walked up the stairs Albus. The stairs certainly allowed him to walk down without vanishing." McGonagall replied looking equally as mystified as the Headmaster.

"They vanished at first but I just asked the castle to put them back and it did. Shook the place a bit too." Harry said looking thoughtful.

"That was your doing?" the Headmaster looked very surprised.

"Seems the castle likes me!" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders. "So, a detention every day till when?"

"Until I decide otherwise Harry!" McGonagall replied. "Is that all Albus? Classes are starting soon."

"Will you also be cancelling his Hogsmead privileges as well?" the Headmaster asked.

Before McGonagall could answer Harry volunteered, "I could tell Mrs Longbottom to delay the courtship rituals first gathering until Christmas break if I no longer have Hogsmead weekends available."

Harry was pleased with the way Dumbledore's face darkened as he considered the extra delay of his plans if this happened. "No I don't believe loss of Hogsmead privileges is warranted in this instance." He said struggling with his less than happy tone of voice.

"Well I will allow you both to get to your classes." The Headmaster said getting up and without another word he banished his chair and swept from the room.

"Harry, I hope you realise what a dangerous game opposing the Headmaster is. I have never seen anyone outmanoeuvre him as you have just done but you should know that this is far from the end of it. He will eventually gain the upper hand. He always does!" She looked at him sadly as she told him this.

"I know but what choice do I have." Harry said, "What time for detention Professor?"

"8PM tonight Mr Potter." McGonagall replied as she gathered herself together. "Bring your school books, you will be doing your homework and we will talk some more."

Harry smiled knowing his homework was what he would have been doing anyway. McGonagall was going to go easy on him with these detentions. Until McGonagall stopped them Harry could not be assigned detention by anyone else.


	9. Detention

**Chapter 9 - Detention**

At 8.20pm that evening a very agitated Draco Malfoy prowled Professor McGonagall's office as Professor Snape angrily drummed his fingers on the front of McGonagall's desk. Behind the desk rigid with displeasure sat Professor McGonagall.

"Severus, for the last time, what is it you want?" She asked clearly out of patience with her colleague.

"Potter's arrogance is unbelievable! And you do nothing to bring the boy into line!" Snape spat.

He had crossed the line finally. "How dare you talk to me about how MY students need to be brought into line!" McGonagall hissed at the man. "GET OUT of my office and take the veela with you!"

Snape reared to his feet, "I have the Headmaster's backing in this Minerva. You would do well to remember that. Draco, COME!" Snape marched out the door with Draco Malfoy at his heel whining "But I need to see Potter!"

The door closed and Professor McGonagall sat back down and turned back from the door only to see Harry Potter sitting in the chair Snape had just vacated.

"I thought they'd never leave!" he said calmly.

"Mr Potter, how long have you been…" McGonagall gasped.

"I slipped in at the same time they did, Professor. So I wasn't late." Harry replied.

Suddenly a house elf appeared with a full tea service and a plate of shortbread biscuits. "I thought to order some tea for us, Professor. Frankly you look like you could use it." Harry said kindly. "Thank you Winky!" Harry said to the little elf before she curtsied and disappeared.

"Thank you Mr Potter" McGonagall replied taking the tea Harry was offering, "I could indeed use a cup." She sipped for a moment calming herself and regarded the smiling young man in front of her when a question arose in her mind. "How did you know Snape and Malfoy would be here?"

"That's Professor Snape." Harry replied with amusement. McGonagall chuckled at his use of the usually correction that she and the Headmaster made to Harry every time Snape was mentioned.

"Really Professor, do you not think that the son of James Potter, the godson of Sirius Black and a full partner of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes wouldn't have a few tricks up his sleave?" Harry continued with a wink.

"Oh Merlin! Your father and godfather were perhaps two of the most brilliant students to ever attend Hogwarts. It is a pity their brilliance was not fully reflexed in their schoolwork. In that, you take after both of them. But I did not know you were a partner with the Weasley twins in their joke shop." McGonagall replied with an expression of interest.

"I am the twin's financial backer. They made me a full partner over the summer although we aren't making that public for now. I gave them my Triwizard winnings after fourth year to get started. After Cedric… well I didn't want it and I thought the world needed a laugh." Harry said in a reflective mood.

"Yes that was not a good year for you, despite your victory." McGonagall replied.

"None of them have been good years, Professor. Every September the first, I board the train saying a little prayer for a normal year here at Hogwarts but no one listens to my prayers, especially this year!" Harry replied with a deep sigh at the end.

"At least this is not a scheme of he-who-must-not-be-named." McGonagall said.

"Oh but it is, Professor. It has Tom written all over it. It is subtle, divisive and potentially fatal! What is more, it is distracting us all from preparing for the war that is upon us, for no gain." Harry replied as he watched his head of house carefully for her reaction.

"Harry, I don't think the Headmaster would be tricked by…" McGonagall replied.

Harry cut her off, "Why not? Quiril, the fake Moody, Wormtail's betrayal and his framing of Sirius! All of these Dumbledore fell for, hook, line and sinker! And now Draco Malfoy declares I am the love of his life! Please! Voldemort is behind this Professor, you mark my words." Harry affirmed.

"So what are you planning to do Harry?" McGonagall asked.

"Stall for time Professor. According to the history books, the longest a veela has gone being denied a mate was a year. I know Malfoy won't last anywhere near that long. So six months tops, is what I need." Harry stated.

"I won't be able to help you Harry," McGonagall replied softly and after a slight pause, "too much!" she added.

"Passive inactivity may be better from you and the other professors than active help Professor, given the position of the Headmaster in this. I am going to keep the lowest profile possible in the coming months. Outside of classes I won't be leaving the Gryffindor tower much. Now that I have dropped Potions, none of my classes are with the Slytherins this year luckily. So Malfoy will have very little opportunity to see me at all. These detentions will prevent any other teacher assigning a detention that would actually be a meeting with Malfoy. Please keep them going for now. If you could ensure these detentions are likewise Malfoy free then I will be almost home and free!" Harry said.

"What about meals in the Great Hall?" McGonagall asked.

"Some friendly elves are helping me out on that. I will eat in the tower." Harry replied.

"And Quidditch?" she asked.

"That is the hardest thing about all this. I will have to stay off the team for now. No matches or practices. Hopefully Malfoy will crack before the Quidditch matches are over and I might be able to rejoin the team then. Don't worry professor I wasn't on the team for most of last year and they still won the cup!" Harry said. "Oh that reminds me, do you know where my broom is? Umbridge had it locked in the dungeons last year."

Minerva smiled and went to the closet at the side of the room and pulled out of its depths Harry's prized firebolt. "Does this answer your question Mr Potter?"

Harry grinned as he accepted the broom back into his hands. "Hello old friend" he said to the broom, "I am never going to let anyone take you away from me again!"

"Thanks Professor. It means a lot to me even if I can't fly it for now. Siri… Sirius gave it to me to make up for all the birthdays he missed while he was in Azkaban. I am even considering getting another broom to use in Quidditch matches so this one won't be accidentally destroyed like my Nimbus was!" Harry said in a very emotional voice as he cradled the broom in his hands.

McGonagall smiled at Harry and if Harry had looked closely at the dour old Scot he would have seen her eyes water. "You may return to the tower now Mr Potter. Your detention is over for tonight. I will see you at the same time tomorrow. Hopefully we will both get some real work done then!"

"Yes Professor," Harry said as he went to the door, "you're the best!"

McGonagall smiled at the parting comment but the smile did not last long when she began to think of the implications of the Headmaster and Harry being at such odds.

Soon Harry, in his usual seat in front of the common room fire, sat thinking about girls. Not an unusual pastime for a young man but Harry was trying to make a list of girls he knew that might be willing to enter the courtship rituals. He hadn't gotten far. His list only contained one name. Luna Lovegood. Harry really couldn't see himself married to Luna as much as he liked her as a friend. Harry had added her name because he just knew Luna would unsettle all the other candidates wits except Ginny who was use to Luna's antics. Yes, He'd have to ask Luna for sure. He was currently considering adding Susan Bones name to the list but he couldn't afford to alienate her aunt, Madam Bones. He may need Madam Bones's goodwill in the not to distant future if Dumbledore was to try any legal trickery. Harry finally decided to add Susan's name with a question mark after it.

Hermione Granger and Ron plonked themselves down in their usual chairs next to Harry.

"What are you doing Harry?" Ron asked.

"Ummm. I trying to think of girls I know who might be willing to enter the rituals." Harry replied.

"Who have you got so far?" Hermione said as she grabbed his list out of his hand. Hermione gagged when she saw the name at the top. "You have got to be kidding!" She said.

"What?" Ron asked learning over to read the list in Hermione's hands. "You're barking!" Ron commented.

"No I'm not!" Harry replied indignantly. "You guys underestimate Luna. She's the most preceptive person I know when it comes to what people are really thinking. And I reckon she could unbalance any candidates that I don't want in the rituals."

"But imagine if she somehow won!" Ron said.

"Yeah! Well, there is that. But it could be worse!" Harry said.

"Well Susan Bones is a good choice." Hermione said.

"There may be other considerations in asking her to enter." Harry said.

"Well who else?" Hermione asked.

"Umm Hermione, I don't suppose you'd consider…" Harry asked.

"Absolutely NOT!" Hermione shrieked, "You know what I think of the whole thing. I don't even know why I'm helping you."

"Because you don't want to end up married to Malfoy, perhaps?" Harry replied, "I'm not asking you to stay in all the way to the end and I am certainly not interested in marrying you! I mean I love you but like a sister. So you can take that look of your face too, Ron. I just need the smartest witch I know to enter long enough for Malfoy to fold. Then you can withdraw before the final decision."

Hermione huffed a bit but finally said, "I'll think about it Harry. But I still think this is the craziest thing you have ever done."

"Thanks Hermione! I know it's crazy but I haven't a lot of choices." Harry said.

"What about Blaise Zabini?" Hermione asked.

"But… But… She's a Slytherin!" Ron said horrified.

"Oh Ron! Not all Slytherins are like Malfoy! Blaise is sort of standoffish but I think she'd be a good candidate." Hermione answered, "What do you think Harry?"

"She has got a good figure!" Harry replied, "but would she be interested."

"Slytherins! You are actually considering Slytherin? Barking the pair of you!" Ron huffed as he got up to move away. When he was across the room and out of hearing range, Harry smiled and asked Hermione, "You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about!" she replied but her smile gave her away.

The rest of that first school week proceeded as normally as possible, given the circumstances. Harry did his best to keep a lower profile. He kept to the Gryffindor tower as much as possible and only ventured out for his few classes during the day without serious incident. Even then it was only through use of his cloak and the marauders map that allowed Harry to avoid Draco Malfoy. The veela seemed to be constantly stalking his quarry with the aid of his fellow Slytherins. Luckily for Harry his allies not only in Gryffindor but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well came to his aid in blocking the Slytherins' efforts.

Harry's teachers seemed to be turning a blind eye to the fact that Harry never seemed to walk into a classroom via the door. It would only be when the door was shut for the start of the lesson that Harry Potter would suddenly simply be occupying a previously empty seat next to his friends. His homework was always handed in on time and was actually of a much higher standard to his previous years. His practical work was likewise improving leaps and bounds. He had began to challenge Hermoine Grangers previously unassailable lead as best student, a fact that rankled quite a few of the Ravenclaws.


	10. Learning Italian

**Chapter 10 - Learning Italian**

Cornering the various girls to ask if they would be candidates in the upcoming courtship rituals was a much more nerve-racking job than just avoiding a rabid veela and his allies. But somehow Harry managed to do it. Only Luna had said yes right away. Everyone else was thinking it over. At least none of them had said no and they had all been less emotional than Ginny Weasley. The most difficult one was Blaise Zabini.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry said quietly. He was amongst seldom-consulted selves at the back of the library. Blaise Zabini, the legendary ice queen of Slytherin turned around and sent Harry an icy glare.

"What do you want, Potter?" She sneered.

"I wanted to ask you to consider entering the courtship rituals as a candidate." Harry said quickly hoping to get this over with as quickly as possible. He wasn't sure why he had actually decided to ask her when he knew she would just laugh in his face.

Blaise's eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed dangerously, "Is this a joke?" she hissed.

Harry could help thinking to himself, "So there's some fire under that ice."

"I give you my wizards oath that this is no joke." Harry replied earnestly watching the girl for her reaction.

She tilted her head studying him. "Do you really think I would do this after what you have done to Malfoy?" she asked.

"What I have done to him!" Harry exclaimed, "He's the one trying to get me. I have done nothing to him."

"You refusal to talk to him is sending him insane, Potter. You do know that veela denied contact with their mates suffer horribly. You must be enjoying seeing him fall apart after making his life hell for the last five years." Blaise replied.

"I made his life hell! What about all the things he did to me? He starts everything. It's not my fault if he suffers for it when I manage to turn the tables on him." Harry was beginning to lose his temper now. This had been a mistake.

"Really Potter, calm down I was just making sure this wasn't some joke. You Gryffindors are too easy." She replied curtly. "So tell me why you want me as a candidate."

"Well, I just thought… I don't know what I was thinking. I am asking all the girls at school that I think might be good as candidates to enter is all and I thought I'd ask you." Harry stumbled the words out in reply.

"Potter, you do know I am in Slytherin." She stated rising one eyebrow.

"Of course I know!" Harry replied, "but you're not part of Malfoy's little click of death eater wannabes. There's nothing wrong with being in Slytherin."

"I never thought I'd ever hear a Gryffindor say that!" Blaise replied surprised. "And certainly not the Golden Boy himself."

"I'm not the Golden Boy!" Harry sighed, "I'm just Harry. And I could have been in Slytherin just as easily as Gryffindor you know."

"You! In Slytherin! Don't make me laugh!" Blaise replied amused.

"The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin at first. Said it would help me on my way to greatness but I refused. I had just had a run in with Malfoy and didn't want to be in the same house as him. I kept telling the hat, 'Not Slytherin'. So it put me in Gryffindor. Just think but for Malfoy, we would have been housemates all these years." Harry said.

Blaise's mouth had dropped open hearing the revelation. Harry smiled at her mischievously and continued, "So what do you say about entering the rituals?"

Blaise recovered herself. Harry Potter was very different to what she had previously believed. While she never gone along with Malfoy's group and their belief's that all Gryffindors were stupid and Potter doubly so, she found she had greatly underestimated Harry Potter. She admitted to herself she was somewhat flattered that he had thought to ask her to be a candidate. Her parents would hit the roof when they found out. That was another plus, Blaise thought. Teach the bastards right for sending her all the way to England for school. But it would be impossible once Malfoy found out. After all Blaise had to live in Slytherin House and with a rampant veela on the loose that would be impossible, unless…

"Potter, I will consider this on one condition." Blaise said firmly.

"And what's that?" Harry asked.

"You do something about calming Malfoy down. It would be impossible to be in Slytherin as he currently is and if he were to find out about this." Blaise replied.

"I'm not sure if there is anything I can do." Harry said thinking.

"Talk to him! You can do that can't you?" Blaise huffed.

"Actually I can't. As soon as he sees me, he goes into full veela mode. Anything I said to him about calming down would be ignored when he's like that." Harry shrugged.

"Well, put it in a letter and owl it to him. Better yet, give it to me and I will make sure he gets it. He'll owe me a favour then for getting you to contact him." Blaise replied.

"Actually, if I gave you a book on meditation techniques with the letter, you could get him to practice calming himself with meditation, before you gave him the letter." Harry said nodding his head as he thought.

"That sounds like an acceptable plan, Potter. Perhaps you would have made a good Slytherin after all. We will proceed on that basis." Blaise Zabini stated in an amused tone.

Harry smiled and nodded his agreement, "And you'll enter the rituals as a candidate?"

"I only agreed to consider it, Potter." Blaise replied.

"Fair enough. Well I better be going. I'll drop the book and letter to you here in the library this time tomorrow." Harry said turning to go.

"Oh, and Potter! When I win the courtship rituals, I insist we live in Italy and the children speak Italian as their mother tongue." Blaise stated curtly.

Harry was stunned, "Okay I guess." He managed to reply, "I'd better go, ummm Ciao!"

"Wrong Potter, that's not Italian for goodbye, the word you want is Arrivederci." Blaise corrected.

"Guess I have got a lot to learn then, Arrivederci." Harry sighed.

Blaise Zabini brightened. "You might make an acceptable husband after all, Potter!"

"You know you can call me Harry!" Harry replied.

Buon, Harry, molto buon!" she replied smiling.

Harry practically ran back to Gryffindor Tower after that little encounter. What had he gotten himself into?

At least, Harry had survived the first week of school.

But tension was raising and it would be the weekend where it would explode.


	11. Weekend

Authors Note: Seems a lot of people would like me to post the last chapter of this story now, so they can know who Harry ends up with. Not going to happen people! But a lot of you want warnings so here they are:

Harry/Ginny ship WARNING

Harry/Blaise ship WARNING

Harry/Luna ship WARNING

Harry/Draco Slash WARNING

Harry? Slash WARNING (Not saying who yet!)

I will warn you at the start of any chapter of the ships/slash coming up. But it's going to ruin the surprises.

**Chapter 11 - Weekend**

Harry didn't feel the need to get out of bed anytime soon after Ron had left for Saturday morning Quidditch practice. Harry was slightly missing being able to fly but he was enjoying the rare luxury of a sleep in. His Saturday detention with McGonagall didn't start till 10am. He didn't even have to worry about missing breakfast. Dobby and Winky would bring him food at anytime Harry felt like it. But the peace was not to last. A quiet bing had him sitting up and grabbing the marauders map from his bedside table.

Remus Lupin had just yesterday replied to Harry's letter asking for as much detail about the map as Remus could remember. Harry was interested in the charms that had made the map but had also learned from Remus that there were a number of other functions the map processed that Harry had not discovered, one of them being a proximity alarm. When the selected individuals approached the map's location, the map would give a coded bing. Harry had immediately added Malfoy, Dumbledore and Snape to the activated alarm. Harry was lucky he did because heading into Gryffindor Tower this morning were two dots labelled Albus Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

"Arseholes!" Harry exclaimed. He grabbed some clothes and thankfully with the practice at changing quickly from his years at the Dursleys, he was dressed in mere seconds. The Headmaster and Malfoy had passed the portrait of the fat lady and were now in the Common Room heading for the stairs. Harry shrunk his trunk. Tucked it into his pocket with the map and grabbed his broom. He heard the footsteps on the stairs as he opened the window and dropped out into a free fall. He was almost to the ground when he tucked his firebolt under him and flew around the edge of the tower mere inches from the wall. From above Harry heard a loud scream of frustration that was unmistakably Malfoy's. Keeping this close to the walls meant that Harry would be unobserved from the window he had just exited.

In the tower above as the blond head boy proceeded to trash the Gryffindors Sixth Year boy's dormitory in frustration, the Headmaster stared out of the open window wondering how his quarry had escaped again. The Headmaster had been sure the boy was still in Gryffindor Tower and had brought Draco Malfoy here to confront Harry after Snape had seen the Headmaster about Draco being unable to find Harry Potter in the castle at all during the previous week. Dumbledore had asked his staff about Harry's absence but they reported that Harry had attended all of his lessons on time. Minerva McGonagall, who was obviously still miffed with the Headmaster, had taken great delight in telling the staff meeting of Harry's improvement in his work. A fact ready supported by Professor Flitwick. McGonagall then reported that the detentions that she had assigned Harry Potter had helped as she counselled him on his grief from the previous year. She had steadfastly refused to surrender the detentions to another. She insisted the boy was at a very critical point in their counselling and could not be disrupted from the sessions for any reason whatsoever. As the Head of Gryffindor house it was her right to do this, much to the Headmasters displeasure.

"Harry?" Ron said as he spotted his friend flying towards him on the Quidditch pitch. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore brought Malfoy into Gryffindor tower!" Harry complained.

"NO! He wouldn't!" Ron exclaimed.

"He did" Harry told his friend seriously, "but I got out the window before they entered the dorm. Malfoy didn't sound happy!"

"So now what?" Ron asked.

"Well," Harry said, as he pulled out the map and checked it. The tower was empty as Dumbledore and Malfoys dots were in the hospital wing. "As much as I'd love to stay out here and fly, I think it is best I get back to the tower before the Headmaster or the Slytherins can find a way of blocking my return. I could use some help in getting through the castle."

"Right!" said Ron as he signalled his team to land. "Okay everyone, we're going to be running interference for Harry. Hogshead formation up the stairs, everyone keep tight and get the chaser… sorry I mean seeker through! Let's go."

Harry hidden under his invisibility cloak right behind Ron in the middle of the formation had to laugh as the Quidditch team cut a path straight through the other students in the castle. The Slytherins were indeed trying to set up some sort of ambush but they were unprepared when confronted with a flying wedge of Gryffindors moving at speed. They were swept aside and Harry was soon back through the portrait of the Fat Lady.

What he and Ron discovered in their dorm did not please them one bit. Malfoy had practically destroyed the room and everything in it. Ron was furious but Harry got him to calm down long enough to get Ron to send for the head boy and girl. They soon entered and were equally shocked at the destruction. Dean, Seamus and Neville had by this time gotten there as well.

"Does anyone know who did this?" the Ravenclaw head boy asked.

"It was Malfoy!" Harry replied to the gasp of his friends, "I saw the Headmaster let him into the dorm just before I left." Harry replied.

"You left?" the head boy asked surprised.

"I am avoiding Malfoy at the moment in order to keep the peace." Harry shrugged.

"So you didn't actually see Malfoy do it?" the head girl asked.

Harry and Hermione had to grab Ron before he did something stupid. He was furious that Malfoy might get away with this.

"No, I didn't actually see him do it." Harry admitted much as he would have liked to have lied here it was best he didn't.

"Well without actual proof…" the head girl said but Hermione cut her off.

"There is more proof!" she said, "See here, where the culprit punched the mirror. They cut themselves and left a bit of blood."

"I don't see how that will help." the head boy said.

"Well, you can put a drop of the blood on some parchment and cast the parentus spell, can't you. That will show who the person's parents are as well as the name of the culprit." Hermione said.

"Oh yes! That's very clever. I didn't think of that." The head boy replied.

Ron grabbed Hermoine in a hug and swung her around the room. "You're the most brilliant witch in the whole world Hermione!" he said as he laughed. But he suddenly stopped and blushed red. Hermione was also blushing as they quickly separated.

"And you two called me clueless!" Harry told his friends.

Meanwhile the head boy had gotten a drop of blood off a broken piece of the mirror and placed it on a blank sheet of parchment. A muttered spell and the blood ran out to display the names Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black over the name Draco Malfoy.

"You were right." The head boy said, "It was Draco Malfoy. I will report this to the Headmaster."

"It would be better to report it to Professor McGonagall. She is head of house and Deputy Headmistress." Harry suggested.

Luckily the head boy agreed without argument and he and the head girl departed to fulfil their duty. It did not take long before Professor McGonagall swept into the room to find the boys picking up pieces of their personal property trying to salvage what they could.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed.

"Professor this is inexcusable!" Harry said, "It's one thing for Malfoy to come after me but is entirely a different thing for him to destroy my friends things! And even more so that he did it with the Headmaster's duplicity." Harry told her angrily.

"Mr Potter, rest assured I will deal with this situation most directly." McGonagall replied.

"Professor I request permission to take my dorm mates into Hogsmead today to replace their things at my cost. This happened because of me and it wouldn't be fair for them to be out of pocket because of it." Harry told his head of house.

The other boys objected but Harry silenced them. "No, I have more money than I can ever spend. So let me do this. It is the least I can do after the support you guys have given me in this. I won't take no for an answer! Ron that goes double for you!"

Ron was still shaking his head but Harry took him aside and whispered into his ear so others couldn't hear. Ron suddenly grinned and nodded his agreement.

"Very well Mister Potter if I can find you an escort I will permit this trip to replace what was destroyed." Professor McGonagall agreed.

"Might I suggest you ask Madam Hooch, Professor?" Harry suggested, "I was going to talk to her about a donation of some new Quidditch equipment to the school. The old stuff is pretty ratty and needs to be replaced. As I am not on the team at the moment, it can't be seen as inappropriate."

"I am sure Professor Hooch will jump at the chance, Harry. Thank you but you will need more than Professor Hooch to escort you." McGonagall replied smiling.

"You might try the Headmasters Office at the moment Professor. I am sure you will find a couple of people with experience guarding me there!" Harry said.

"How do you know…" McGonagall asked but stopped when Harry raised his eyebrow and smiled. "Never mind, I remember, son, godson and partner!"

Harry smirked. "As we will be getting all the boys dress robes perhaps the Hermione and Ginny could accompany us to help us choose? Guys are hopeless at that sort of thing!" Harry said.

McGonagall huffed and replied, "Very well they may accompany you. Now I best go before you talk me into the rest of the school going. Meet your escort at the school gates in 15 minutes!" McGonagall replied as she hurried out the door.

"Alright!" Seamus said.

"You go ahead guys. I'll meet you at the gates!" Harry replied as he grabbed his broom and made for the window. But when he tried to exit he was pushed back into the room. Frowning he examined the window frame carefully. He drew his wand and muttered a spell and the whole frame lit up in a soft blue.

"Damn him!" Harry exclaimed.

"What? What's wrong?" Ron asked from behind.

"Oh! Ron, someone has warded the window!" Hermione said.

"One guess who!" Harry said sarcastically. Harry started muttering spells as his wand wavered at the window. The window glowered brighter. "Bugger, it's not a simple ward. He's tied it into the school's wards." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise at Harry's actions. He was using some very advanced spells to detect the nature of the wards on the window. She had no idea Harry knew those spells. Her eye's widened further when Harry began to draw complex runes with his wand that glowed brightly. Harry had never taken ancient runes as a subject, yet here he was using runic magic as naturally as a summoning spell. When Harry stopped obviously in defeat at being unable to overcome the wards, Hermione spoke. "Harry where did you learn to do all that?"

"What? Oh! I read a book on wards over the summer." Harry replied seeing the surprise on his friends face. "Don't look at me like that Ron. I was interested in how the wards at Privit Drive kept me safe from Voldemort. Anyhow it had the detection spells in there."

"Where did you get it? Ward magics are tightly controlled by the Ministry, Harry!" Hermione replied.

"Oh! I err… sort of borrowed it from Siri… From the library at headquarters last time I was there! Just some light reading, you know!" Harry said wanting Hermione to drop this. Luckily Ron decided to comment.

"You know," Ron said to Hermione, "you're been a very bad influence on him!" Ron then laughed as did Harry but Hermione didn't look pleased.

"Well it's just a pity I haven't been as bad a influence on you Ronald Weasley!" she huffed.

Ron grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close and with a wicked grin replied, "Oh but you have Hermione!" he said. Hermione's jaw dropped in surprise. When Ron realised what he had done he blushed bright red but didn't release Hermione. Hermione was also blushing but did not struggle to be free.

Harry laughed out loud and said, "About time! Well I am going to try the fifth year's dorm window. I bet the old coot only thought to do this one!" Harry left his friends alone as he walked out of his dorm and into the fifth year's dorm.

"Hi Colin!" Harry said to the boy lying on his bed, as he walked towards the window, "I'm just passing through!" he said as he opened the window and jumped out.


	12. Shopping

Authors Note: My Yahoo group is up and running - hope to see you there!

Try the homepage link on my fanfiction authors page.

Warning minor Harry/Ginny ship

**Chapter 12 - Shopping**

The sixth year students waited at the school gate chatting excitedly about their unexpected trip to Hogsmead. Harry stood smiling when Ginny came up to him and whispered, "Harry, how did you get my brother to agree to this? I would have thought he'd never go for you spending money on him. You know what's he's like about anything that looks like charity."

"I told him I will be sending the bill for everything to the Malfoys and will sue them if they refuse to pay it. The more we spend today the more the Malfoys will have to fork out." Harry said with a smirk.

Ginny laughed, "Harry, that's brilliant!"

"Have you been wearing the necklace, Gin" Harry asked in a serious tone.

"I never take it off except to shower. Just imagine if my dorm mates saw it." She replied as she slightly pulled her neckline away from her to show Harry the flash of jewels. Harry was looking at other things beside the necklace.

Ginny realised what he was doing and blushed as she elbowed him away. "Harry James Potter!"

"What?" he said innocently.

Soon the group of students were approached by the three people who would be their escorts today: Madam Hooch, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Tonks.

"Wotcha, Harry." Tonks said as she came up to him but her tone sounded a little off to Harry and she certainly didn't have her usual happy face on.

"Hi Tonks." Harry replied thinking about what Sirius said in his letter.

"Well lets get moving then." Madam Hooch said as she opened the school gates. "You are all to stay together today." No one argued.

The group made their way into town.

"Do you mind if we grab a quick bite first Madam Hooch? Some of us missed breakfast." Harry said.

"No, I could do with a bite to eat myself." She agreed. Madam Hooch led them to the three broomsticks and soon they were happily munching their brunch. Harry pulled Tonks aside from the others for a chat.

"Tonks, I want you to read a section from a letter that Sirius sent me. I think you should know" Harry told her.

Tonks, eyeing him a bit stiffly, regarded the paragraph Harry indicated.

_5.I left you everything I could possible leave you. I know you don't want it but don't let it go to my other relatives whatever you do. I can't leave anything to Tonks and her mother due to their disinheritance from the Black family, lots of legally binding claptrap and so forth in the family trust prevents it. I don't think you should offer to give them anything because I know they are both too proud to take anything that looks like charity. They may be a bit put out by it at first but hopefully they will get over it in time. Give them some time and blame me for doing this if it helps. Use the inheritance to give yourself a better life. Both your parents and I would want you to do that. Spend some money on yourself kiddo. That's an order!_

"I checked it out too and it's true. I can't even give you some as a gift without violating the Black Family Trust and then everything would go to the Malfoys." Harry told her after the shock of what she had read passed.

"I understand Harry and I am sorry I was mad at you. It's not your fault. Its just mumsy has been going on and on about it. I guess some of it stuck when it shouldn't have." Tonks apologised.

"No that's not what I mean Tonks." Harry replied, "I can't give you a knut from the Black family fortune but I am also the heir of the Potter family and I am free to do whatever I want with the money my parents left me, so how much do you and your family want?" Harry asked.

"What?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Look I am going to use the Black money for everything else but for this, so the Potter fortune is available to correct this stupid limitation in the Black Trust." Harry explained.

"I couldn't…" Tonks objected.

"Tonks, Sirius made me his heir and successor. That means we are now kinda like family. And family should look out for one another. So let me do this. Let's start with a million. Then when you need more let me know and I'll transfer it into your vault." Harry argued.

"A million… Oh Harry! No, no, no! Please no!" Tonks stuttered.

"Tonks!" Harry objected.

"No Harry. It's too much. I make a good living as a Auror and Mumsy and dad are fine too. But thank you for the thought of doing this." Tonks said gratefully.

"At least let me buy you and your family something." Harry said.

"Well I could do with a new Dragon Hide vest. The old one has taken to many curse hits recently to be trustworthy." Tonks replied.

"That's a great idea. I'll pay for a complete set of battle robes for you. Hungarian Horntail is suppose to be the best. I'll order those today if we can go to the armourer here in Hogsmead. What would your parents like?" Harry replied.

"Harry, Horntail is really expensive. Just the vest will be fine." she shrieked.

"No Tonks, I'm getting you the complete set and anything else that can help keep you safe. You're the one cousin I have that I actually like and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you to some scum sucking death eater because you don't have the right gear. I could never live with myself if that happened. Please Tonks let me do this for you. In fact I am going to do it for all my friends. The money doesn't matter. Now how about your parents?"

"I just don't know what to say Harry. I guess I'd better just say thanks for now. As for my parents Harry you don't need to…" Tonks said.

"No Tonks I need to do this. If I am the head of the Black family now, I need to at least try to make up for the past stupidity that denied your mother her rightful place in the family. Try and work out what your mother would really like and I'll get it for her." Harry replied.

"Well there is this figurine in Diagon Alley she has always wanted but it's really expensive…" Tonks replied biting her lip.

"If you can get the shop to send me the bill Tonks, I'll take care of it. Tell your mother I consider her the best part of the Black family regardless of what the stupid Trust rules say and if there is ever anything else I can do for her, she has only to let me know. As I said Cousin, family should look out for one another." Harry said looking pleased with himself.

"Cousin. I like that." she then grabbed him and gave him a big kiss in front of everyone.

"Way to go Harry." Seamus said loudly.

Harry laughed until he saw the expression on Ginny's face. She was getting up to leave but Harry blocked the door dragging Tonks with him. "Ginny, I'd like you to meet my new cousin, Tonks."

"Cousin?" Ginny asked still looking furious.

"Yeah, I'm Sirius's heir. So I guess that makes us kind of cousins." Harry said seriously.

"Kissing cousins obviously." Ginny's sarcastic response came back.

"Oooh yes!" Tonks said making an attempt to kiss Harry again but Harry held her back.

"Sorry one per customer." Harry said laughing.

"Your not really mad at me just because Tonks gave me a friendly kiss, are you Gin?" he asked.

"Weasleys, as you well know, have a bit of a jealousy problem." Ginny said giving Harry a fearsome stare. "But I'll try to keep it under control. For now." With that Ginny turned and walked away to join the others in a huff.

"Ouch Cous, you better watch your step with that one." Tonks joked.

Harry frowned at Ginny's departure but turning back to Tonks said to her, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to do me a really big favour, Tonks?" He asked hopefully.

"Anything, Harry. Anything at all." she replied and Harry got her aside to talk without being overheard by the others.

"Well, if you have all eaten let us pay the bill and get shopping." Madam Hooch announced once everyone had finished their food and drinks.

"My treat." Harry announced as he pulled a platinum Gringotts card from his moneybag.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked, "When did you get that?"

"A little while ago. Beats carrying around a sack of heavy gold coins." Harry said.

Madam Rosetta presented Harry with the bill and Harry tapped the card to it and instantly there appeared the correct amount of Galleons on the table, which Madam Rosetta accepted gratefully.

"It works in the muggle world too as a credit card." Harry told his friends as he put the card away.

"Gringotts just introduced them a few weeks ago." Hermione said, "I was thinking of getting one for myself but I don't think it would be justified as I don't have a vault at Gringotts."

"Ah! Yes! " Harry muttered, "About that. You see… Well here." Harry said as he shoved something into Hermione's hand.

Hermione looked down puzzled to find a key in her hand. "Harry, what is this?" she asked.

"That's the key to your vault at Gringotts. When you are next there, ask the goblins to set you up with the charge card." Harry said, "Gin, this is yours and Ron, this one is yours." Harry added as he quickly produced keys from his pocket for his friends.

"Harry, I don't have enough galleons to justify a vault," Hermione replied still looking surprised.

"You kinda do, Hermione. I put some into the vaults." Harry said quickly and quietly as the rest of their shopping party moved a little away from them.

"Harry, I can't take your money." Hermione said and the two Weasleys were quick to agree.

"Look, if something should happen to me…" Harry said earnestly. His friends objected but he continued, "if something happens to me, you will need that money to get yourselves as far away from Voldemort as you can. Look guys, we are in a war and if things go bad, you are going to need resources. That's what this is. It is not charity. So don't even think about not taking this especially you Ron. I want you guys to be safe. It is better to have it and not need it, than need it and not have it. No more arguments and don't tell anyone about this. Not even the Order or Dumbledore, okay."

The four friends moved to catch up to their friends. "How much…" Hermoine hesitatingly asked.

"A million," Harry responded, "each."

"Pounds or galleons?" Hermione asked as she staggered at the amount.

"Galleons." Harry replied. "That's about 5 million Pounds Sterling or about 9 million US dollars."

"Great Merlin!" Hermione gasped.

"You may need every knut to get you and your families out of England if Voldemort takes over." Harry said earnestly. "Each of you needs to plan a secret escape route. Tell no one, not even each other. Just be ready in case…" Harry replied giving his friends hard stares. They nodded reluctantly.

Ron was walking like a drunken man with a glazed expression. Ginny was taking it a little better but looked ready to cry at the idea of something happening to Harry. Harry was resolute though and his friends could tell there was no arguing him out of this. Harry was pleased he had finally worked up the courage to give his friends the contingency money he had set up for them over the summer at Gringotts. He knew now they had a chance even if he should fail. That was a comforting thought.

The rest of the morning passed in a daze of shopping. The girls soon got their wits back and dragged the boys into the robe shop for robes to replace the ripped ones in their dorms. Harry insisted they got the top quality fine egyptian cotton robes for school wear and dress robes in fine silk. He talked the girls, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks and even Madam Hooch into getting robes for the balls that Harry would be having for his courtship rituals. Strangely Hermione choose Ron's formal robes colours to compliment her own. No one said anything aloud but Ginny winked at Harry and Seamus laughed until Neville stood on his foot to shut him up. The robes would be sent up to the castle this afternoon after the extra embroidery of the Gryffindor crests was done.

Next was the bookshop and each of the boys received brand new copies of their textbooks as well as all the parchment, ink, quills and other supplies they would need in their subjects. Hermione of course looked guilty as Harry insisted the ten or so new books she had found interesting in the shop were added to the pile.

Harry dragged the others into the small armourers shop where he ordered them all battle robes made in Hungarian Horntail hide, (the best and most expensive type) along with concealable wand holsters and belts for holding various vials and items for battle. Harry told them all he would be getting this type of stuff for all the DA members at the first Hogsmead weekend anyway. Anything that would help protect his friends he was going to get despite their objections over the cost. No one thought to question why Harry didn't order any of these items for himself.

A few other visits were completed which included buying complete NEWT potions sets for his friends including a unmeltable cauldron for Neville. Neville objected stating he wasn't in potions anymore but Harry pointed out that he still made some potions in his Herbology work. Neville gave up reluctantly and accepted the kit.

Finally they made it to Ron's favourite shop, Quality Quidditch supplies (Hogsmead Branch).

"Professor McGonagall mentioned something about a donation to the school's Quidditch supplies, Potter. What did you have in mind? We could use virtually anything at the moment." Madam Hooch asked.

"I know Madam Hooch. The Quidditch uniforms are coming apart at the seams, the pads and guards are worn out and the school brooms are knackered." Harry responded.

"Unfortunately, my colleagues don't see the need to spend more of the school's limited budget on sporting equipment as they call it." Madam Hooch said seriously.

"That's ridiculous. My flying has saved my arse more than once. If everyone had more skill in the air it could be a real asset in the war." Harry said hotly. Madam Hooch nodded her agreement vigorously. "Tell me this Madam Hooch if you had an unlimited budget, what would you replace the school brooms with?"

Madam Hooch began discussing the strengths and weaknesses of various brooms. Ron soon joined the discussion with his own views. Madam Hooch's dream list got longer. New cleansweeps for the beginners, Nimbus 2001 brooms for the intermediately skilled and for the top flyers on the school teams Firebolts. Harry laughed at the dream like expression on Madam Hooch's face as she regarded the list.

"All that is well and good but I suppose we should get back to reality. If you could donate a couple of the cleansweeps to the school Mr Potter, they would be a real asset in the flying classes and perhaps some new leather guards for the Quidditch teams. Or is that too much?" Madam Hooch said.

"Let me see what I can do." Harry said as he snatched up the broom list from the counter and went to talk to the shop owner. Harry pulled a letter from his pocket and showed it to the man. Soon the owner was shaking Harry's hand vigorously with a broad smile on his face as his assistants were busily taking notes and running about getting various items. The manager totalled up a bill and hesitantly gave it to Harry. Harry studied it and asked a few quiet questions to which the manager agreed and made adjustments. Finally satisfied Harry nodded and produced his charge card. This time when Harry touched it to the bill no galleons appeared but a slip of paper materialised on top of the bill, which the owner accepted without hesitation.

Harry came back over to his friends smiling. "Well that's done." he said. "It'll take a couple of days for them to ship the order up to you Madam Hooch."

"Why didn't any money appear Harry?" Hermione asked.

"For amounts greater than five thousand galleons the charge card delivers a bankers draft instead of coins, Hermione." Harry told her.

"So you got both cleansweeps and the leather guards then Mr Potter. That's most generous." Madam Hooch congratulated him happily.

"Oh! I got more than that, Madam Hooch." Harry said smiling deviously, "I got them all."

"All?" Madam Hooch asked uncertainly.

"Yup! Your complete list, all the cleansweeps, nimbus 2001's and the firebolts." Harry said and his old flying instructor went wide-eyed, "Plus I got completely new sets of uniforms for each of the house teams and International standard dragon hide protective guards." Madam Hooch looked ready to faint and slumped heavily into a nearby chair. "And I got a set of practice balls for each team and two sets of international standard Quidditch balls for the matches." That did it. Madam Hooch fell to the floor in a dead faint.

"I think you killed her." Ron said.

"I hope not." Harry replied as he and Ron went to help drag the old witch off the floor.

"Oh! Mr Potter!" Madam Hooch said as they revived her, "I was having the strangest dream. I dreamt you were buying the school dozens of new brooms."

"Ah! It wasn't a dream Madam Hooch." Harry replied.

"Oh! Ooooh!" she shrieked.

"Just sit there Madam Hooch and take it easy. It will be all right in a minute. Have a glass of water." Harry said as he conjured a glass of water for the faint old witch to drink.

Only one of Harry's friends noticed that Harry had not drawn his wand to conjure the glass of water. He had done it wandlessly without a moments hesitation. Hermione's eyes grew wide at the implications but she wisely chose not to say anything. She needed to think about this and possibly visit the library…

The group decided they needed another break before resuming their shopping and headed to the three broomsticks. Madam Hooch ordered a shot of fire whiskey for herself, which she downed in one go. The others were satisfied with butterbeers. Harry felt an all too familiar presence long before the door to the pub opened and Snape walked in. He was dressed in more casual robes than they were use to seeing him in but they were still black.

Harry sighed as he watched the man stalk over to the bar and order a drink. Harry had no doubt the man had seen the group and was ignoring the students. Harry got up from the table and headed over to the bar.

"You and I need to parlay." he said from a few feet behind Snape. Harry hoped the man understood his use of the word parlay to denote a temporary truce.

"And what Potter makes you think I would be interested in anything you have to say." the man sneered as he looked around. "Especially after getting me fired from my job."

"You and I both know that Dumbledore will get you off next week, so don't give me that garbage about being fired. What I need to talk to you about is Draco Malfoy. I'll be over at the table in the corner if you decide to listen for two minutes otherwise to hell with you." Harry stalked away from the man and sat down at the isolated table.

Snape's glare at him was filled with utter loathing but when he had been served his drink at the bar, he made his way over and sat down.

"Say what you have got to say Potter, I haven't got all day. But remember this place is not secure." Snape hissed with loathing in every word.

Harry glared right back but carefully reframed from looking Snape in the eyes. "You need to find out how Volde… how the Dark Lord is managing to get Draco Malfoy to believe I am his life mate." Harry stated bluntly.

"This is not the Dark Lord's doing, Potter." Snape snarled.

"Yes it is!" Harry snarled right back, "This is exactly the type of shit he pulls. Divide and conquer. Malfoy and I have disliked each other from the moment we met. Now suddenly he thinks I'm his life mate and you don't find that a bit suspicious? I would have thought you of all people would want Malfoy to choose someone else. You need to have Malfoy examined to find out how Voldemort's doing it."

Snape reared at the Dark Lords name. "Don't say his name you idiot."

Harry sneered right back, "I've earned the right to call that arsehole anything I damn well like, Snape."

"You're a fool Potter." Snape snarled and he got up and stalked away.

Harry walked over to his friends who had seen the encounter and seemed to be holding their collective breaths.

"Wow Harry, what did you say to him?" Neville asked, "I've never seem him that angry."

"Let's just go okay." Harry said shortly and in silence they left the three broomsticks to resume their shopping. It was a good thing they only had a few remaining items to get. Once that was done they all made their way back towards the school.

As they entered the school gates Tonks drew Harry aside. "Harry, Kingsley and I will leave you here now you are safely back in the grounds but I just wanted to say thank you again for all the battle robes and the other things you brought me today. And I know mumsy will flip over that vase. You really didn't have to you know…" Tonks told him.

"Yes I did Tonks. Those stupid Trust rules needed to be gotten around. I just glad I could do it. You be safe now."

"You too cousin and I will see you real soon." Tonks said as she waved goodbye and joined Kingsley heading back out the gates.

Happily chatting as they all walked up to the school, Harry signalled Ron to drop back a bit and using his friend's body to shield him from the others, Harry activated the Marauders Map. Right in the entrance Hall awaiting them was Dumbledore and Draco Malfoy.

"Ron, I am going to use my cloak and make myself scarce until the coast is clear. Tell Madam Hooch I have gone to look at the Quidditch field or something. Dumbledore will know it's a lie but without proof he won't be able to do anything. I'll duck off at those trees ahead. Cover for me okay." Harry whispered to his friend. Ron nodded and walked on as if nothing had happened. Not far ahead the group passed a small clump of trees where Harry slipped aside unnoticed and donned his invisibility cloak.


	13. The Ultimate Ultimatum

Strong Language Warning!

**Chapter 13 - The Ultimate Ultimatum**

When the group entered Hogwarts, they met the smiling Headmaster. At least Dumbledore was smiling until he noticed that Harry was not with the group. His expression changed quickly to one of annoyance. Ron and Hermione exchanged knowing glances. Ginny was also finding it hard to keep a smirk off of her face.

"And where pray tell is Mr Potter?" Dumbledore asked Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch quickly looked around and realising she was indeed missing one student muttered apologetically, "He was with us a moment ago, Headmaster."

Ron decided to take pity on his flying instructor. "Harry went to check out the Quidditch Pitch and change rooms, Madam Hooch, to see if we needed anything else."

"Oh! Headmaster, the boy is a wonder. He has donated all new equipment for flying lessons and Quidditch to the school. Bless him!" Madam Hooch squealed in delight.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Draco Malfoy, looking far more frayed then anyone could remember seeing him, screamed, "Where is he?"

"He doesn't want to see you Malfoy." Ron said bluntly. "He's going to avoid you till you knock this crap off."

"He's MINE!" Draco yelled back.

"Bullshit!" Ron replied forcefully.

"Mr Weasley, language." Madam Hooch rebuked.

"Sorry, Madam Hooch but the ferret here gets on my tits." Ron replied jabbing a thumb in Draco's direction.

Draco screamed and attacked Ron, not with his wand but with his hands, trying to throttle him. Two quick stunners hit Draco Malfoy from either side thanks to Ginny and Hermoine, at the same time as Ron hit Draco with a solid uppercut to the jaw. Draco Malfoy's body flew backwards and landed at the feet of the Headmaster. "Stop this, this instant." Dumbledore yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE." Harry Potter yelled as he appeared in the entrance behind Ron. He had been just outside the door, hidden around the corner suppressing his magical signiture so the Headmaster wouldn't detect him.

"Mr Potter!" the Headmaster said angrily.

"Malfoy attacked me." Ron said at the same time.

Harry had a quick glance at Ron's bruised neck seeing red hand shaped marks and a few bleeding scratches. Harry turned back to glare at the Headmaster but quickly looked away remembering to avoid eye contact.

"Mr Potter!" Dumbledore said angrily, "This is enough."

"Yes Headmaster, it is enough. You should have Malfoy removed from the school. He is a danger to his fellow students…" Harry snapped angrily at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had had more than enough out of his recalcitrant student. "You will accompany Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing until…" he interrupted Harry's tirade.

But Harry interrupted him back, "I will not!".

"You will do as I say." Dumbledore snapped back.

"Only about school matters." Harry replied forcefully, "Not about this."

The loud argument had attracted a lot of students and staff. Professor McGonagall finally hurried up to the now silent standoff between the Headmaster and Hogwart's most famous student. Neither looked like they would give ground.

"Albus, what is going on here?" she said loudly.

"Minerva please escort Mr Potter to the hospital wing while I see to Mr Malfoy." Dumbledore replied without taking his eyes off Harry Potter.

"I am uninjuried, Professor McGonagall." Harry replied also without turning, "It's Ron who was hurt by Malfoy's attack. I am going to clean up the dorm."

"You ARE going to the hospital wing." Dumbledore yelled.

"Don't you get it? I am NOT going to be in any room with Malfoy unless he is unconscious like he is now no matter what you say." Harry replied quickly not giving the headmaster time to interrupt, "He's too emotional unstable to risk it. In fact, he's a danger to all the students as Ron here can testify."

"YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" Dumbledore yelled back.

"I WILL NOT!" Harry bellowed back even louder.

"ALBUS!" Professor McGonagall interrupted forcefully, "You both need to stop this NOW! Let us take this matter to your office. Madam Hooch, can see Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing. We do not need another scene in public."

As Madam Hooch levitated Draco Malfoy from the floor and made for the hospital wing while the others headed for the Headmaster's office with Dumbledore leading the way. When they got inside Dumbledore seemed very surprised when he turned around to find, not only Professor McGonagall and Harry Potter but the entire Gryffindor sixth year boys and two of the girls.

For most of them this was the first time they had ever been inside the Headmaster's office. They were looking around in wonder at the cluttered shelves. If Harry had not been in such a temper, he would have laughed at the expression on Hermione Granger's face. Harry just knew she was itching to check out every book, ordament and magical item in the office.

Fawkes twilled a long song on his perch and everyone stopped to listen to the beautiful music. When the phoenix finished his uplifting tune, he flew to Harry's shoulder and rubbed his head against the boy.

"Hi Fawkes. That was very calming. Thank you." Harry told the magnificent bird as he patted him back. Harry seeing the stunned looks of amazement on his dorm mates faces explained, "This is Fawkes, he's the Headmaster's familiar. He is the most magnificent phoenix anywhere."

Fawkes puffed his chest up at the praise and spread his wings wide displaying his full plumage. Then with a firery burst of scarlet flame, he disappeared from Harry's shoulder and reappeared on his perch.

The headmaster laughed at the sheer amazement of the students at the phoenix's antics. "Ah! My old friend, you are a show off." He said to Fawkes. Fawkes huffed indignantly.

"Now perhaps those not directly concerned with this matter could leave my office." The Headmaster said.

"They are all concerned in this matter, Headmaster." Harry challenged as he took a seat at the desk. "All my dorm mate's personal property was destroyed when you allowed Draco Malfoy into Gryffindor Tower. We have just been to Hogsmead to replace their things. I paid for them for now as I do not believe it was fair for them to be out of pocket but I will be giving the bill for everything to you to forward to Narcissa Malfoy for payment."

"And if she refuses payment, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

If she refuses, I will seek to take legal action to recover the cost. But I do not think you would want this matter becoming public. The fact that you stood by and allowed Draco Malfoy to destroy the dorm would not look good to the governors next week. I will expect FULL restitution by then." Harry said as he handed over a number of receipts that he had totalled before leaving Hogsmead.

The Headmaster's eye's shot up when he saw the amount. It was not an amount that the Malfoys would part with willingly but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

"I will see what I can do, Harry. Now if we may have a word in private." The Headmaster stated in a tone that meant business.

"We'll wait for you outside." Ron said as he turned to go.

"Mr Potter will be accompanying me to the hospital wing after this meeting Mr Weasley. You need not wait for him." The Headmaster said firmly.

Harry got up from the chair complaining, "What's the use? I'm sorry Professor McGonagall, I thought I could discuss this with the Headmaster in a rational manner but that seems to be impossible…"

"Harry, sit down." Professor McGonagall said in a very dangerous tone, "Albus be quiet. Mr Weasley, you and the others may return to the Tower. I will escort Mr Potter back there shortly."

Harry sat back down somewhat amused by the expression on the Headmaster's face at being told to shut up by his deputy.

"Now neither of you are going anywhere until this matter is settled. You will not yell or scream. You will act like adults and not squabbling children. Now talk."

Dumbledore looked highly affronted at being talked down too like a mere student by Minerva McGonagall, so Harry decided to jump in first.

Calming himself, Harry said, "All I am asking for is that my private affairs be left in my own hands. This is not a school matter, so you have no right to keep interfering in it."

Dumbledore gathered himself and replied, "I am sorry Harry but any matter that affects the outcome of the war is my business."

"Who I marry is not a war matter either." Harry retorted simply.

"I am afraid it has become one. You must marry Mr Malfoy, Harry. I have my reasons." Dumbledore replied as if that settled it.

"If you have YOUR reasons, Headmaster, I suggest YOU marry Malfoy. I have MY reasons not to." Harry retorted.

"You have no choice, Harry. The Veela laws mandate marriage." Dumbledore replied.

"Not till after the courtship rituals are completed, Headmaster, and that is going to be a very long time from now. Who knows what will happen by then." Harry replied regaining his calm exterior.

"Ah! So you are attempting to stall in the hopes of Mr Malfoy changing to another. I will not let that happen Harry. Stop these useless delaying tactics and make the best of your fate." Dumbledore said angrily.

"We know what my FATE is, do we not Headmaster. Would you really jeopardise that for the Malfoys?" Harry asked. "Because that's what's at stake here."

"Is that a threat Harry?" Dumbledore asked in a cold tone.

"No, Headmaster." Harry replied, "It's a promise."

The silence following that statement was tense as the two stared at each other for a moment until Harry felt the first touch of another mind and quickly broke eye contact.

"Harry, what do yo mean by that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Harry smiled and replied, "There is a prophecy that the Headmaster informed me of last year Professor. It basically says that it will come down to Voldemort or me."

"Harry I do not believe that should be discussed." The Headmaster said earnestly.

"I'm not going to give details, Headmaster." Harry told Dumbledore and turned back to McGonagall to continue, "So as I figure the chances of a sixteen year old beating a experienced and brilliant wizard like Voldemort are slim at best, especially as no one tells me what I need to know, I refuse to sacrifice any more of my remaining life. So between now and my inevitable final meeting with Voldemort, I am going to pursue my life as my own, come what may." Harry turned back to the Headmaster and gave him a chilling look. "And if you attempt to force me into anything ever again Headmaster, I will break with you and your Order forever. This is not a bluff. I will not be tossed to Malfoy like some plaything for his sick pleasure on your whim. Stop now before you bring disaster down on your own head."

Professor McGonagall didn't even dare breath the tension in the room was so thick. Both of the men before her did not make ideal threats. If what Harry Potter said was correct and she didn't doubt for a second that it was, then what the Headmaster said next would determine the fate of this world.

Albus Dumbledore was thoughtful. The boy had defied him now openly and had the gall to threaten to withdraw from the war. But to openly confront Harry Potter now would be counter productive. Albus knew he would have to let the heat of their argument cool until he could regain control of the situation. Harry Potter had too many allies including his own Deputy Minerva McGonagall. Albus would have to see about that problem before he attempted to bring the boy back under control.

"I will consider carefully what you have said and leave it at that for now Harry." Dumbledore replied calmly.

Harry was watching the old man intently. "He's playing for time to outmanoeuvre me." Harry thought to himself. "As you wish Headmaster." Harry replied coolly. There wasn't anything else he could say. He rose from his chair and without another word, he and Professor McGonagall left the Headmaster's office.

"Well, that was somewhat hopeful Mr Potter. The Headmaster is at least considering your request." Professor McGonagall.

"We both know Professor," Harry replied, "that the Headmaster is merely awaiting his next chance to manipulate the situation to get me back under his control. And when he does the first thing he'll do is throw me to the Malfoys."

"We don't know that for certain, Mr Potter." the Professor stated. "Perhaps he'll decide not to interfer in this matter." Harry just gave her a questioning look.

"I will be ready for either eventuality." Harry said grimly.


	14. Clothes and Other Distractions

Warning minor Harry/Ginny ship

**Chapter 14 - Clothes and Other Distractions**

"What's wrong, Ron." Harry asked.

Ron, who was putting away his new robes into his repaired cupboard sighed, "It's just all this stuff you bought us." He said regarding the pile of goods on his bed. The other boys in the sixth year dorm stopped their own sorting of their new processions to listen. "You shouldn't have done this…" Ron said unhappily.

"Ron, we discussed this. You guys should not have to suffer because of me. I was glad to do this. Besides it's the Malfoys that will end up paying the bill in the long run. Just think, now Malfoy won't ever be able to tease you about your robes or anything else again." Harry said.

"Yeah there is that I suppose." Ron replied.

Harry had given the others in the room a look for support.

"Yeah Ron! Just think how it will stick in Malfoys craw everytime he sees us in the robes he paid for." Dean Thomas said.

"Besides they're dead spiffy!" Seamus chipped in.

"I like the embroidered crests." Neville said holding his new robe up. The Gryffindor Crest shone with the lustre of silk threats it was made of.

"We're going to be right babe magnets in this lot!" Seamus added.

Ron smiled at that. He finally had clothes he would not be embarrassed wearing on a date with Hermione. Ron blushed bright red at the thought.

"Oh! Who you be thinking of there Ron mate eh?" Seamus teased seeing Ron blushed face. "Wouldn't be a certain bushy haired prefect now would it?"

"None of your business!" Ron said in an embarrassed tone.

The other boys just laughed. "Come on!" Dean said, "Let's get this stuff put away and then go show the girls our new looks. I got to find a new girlfriend as someone pinched my old one!"

"Dean mate, look I'm sorry…" Harry said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Harry. I always knew the score. No hard feelings!" Dean replied pleasantly. He leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "Beside her five brothers were scaring the crap out of me. I wouldn't have lasted much longer. Hope you know what you are doing!"

Harry frowned and muttered to himself, "So do I!"

A few minutes later in the common room a voice rang out. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have the pleasure to bring you the all new sixth year boys!" Seamus yelled as he came leading the others down the stairs.

Lavender made those noises only an excited girl can make when the boys walked down the stairs in the crisp new school robes. The other students laughed as Seamus did a complete catwalk number swirling his way through the common room.

"Ron, you look so handsome!" Hermione beamed. Ron instantly turned bright red.

Ginny laughed at the two and said, "Get a room you two!" she then made a beeline for Harry.

"Harry," she said as she embraced him, "you are going to need to talk to Dad about… you know. Mum too but it will be best if its just Dad first."

"Oh! Yeah, I suppose I should. I'll see if Professor McGonagall will let me fire call them tonight in detention from her office." Harry replied. "I just hope he doesn't kill me."

"No, he likes you. Mum is the one that will kill you!" Ginny said helpfully, only it didn't really help as Harry went a sickly green colour. "It'll be fine, Harry. Stop worrying."

"That's fine for you to say. You know I don't have any parents to inflict on you." Harry teased.

"Do you think your mum and dad would have liked me?" Ginny asked softly.

"They would have loved you. Mind you Dad would have pranked you mercilessly until Mum made him stop. Sirius liked you a lot. I could tell. He would have hated the idea of the courtship rituals though." Harry choked up a bit. "Did I ever show you my Mum and Dad's photos?" He asked. Ginny shook her head no and Harry got up to get his photo album of his parent from his dorm. Ginny couldn't help notice the way all the other girls were looking at her.

Harry was soon back with the album and he and Ginny cuddled in the corner of the room as Harry showed her his only link to his parents. It was approaching eight o'clock before the couple broke up, Ginny to resume her OWL studies and Harry to make his way to McGonagall for another detention session.

Harry checked the marauders map before he left the tower and found once again two dots labelled Snape and Malfoy hanging around outside McGonagall's office.

"Ginny, can you do me a quick favour?" Harry asked sweetly.

"Come in!" Professor McGonagall replied to the loud knock on here office door. The door swung open and Ginny Weasley stood there.

"Sorry to disturb you Professor but Harry Potter had to go to the Hospital wing. He won't be able to make it to his detention tonight." She said.

"What is wrong with the boy?" McGonagall asked concerned.

"Fell down the stairs into the common room. Just a bit of a bump on his head, Professor. He'll be fine after a night in Madam Promfrey's care." Ginny said.

"Very well thank you, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said.

Ginny closed the door to the office and hurried back to her studies in Gryffindor Tower. Meanwhile two figures hurried down the Hall in the opposite direction on their way to the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall sighed as she thought to herself. "That boy just can't keep out of trouble!"

"I hope that sigh wasn't about me, Professor." Harry said from his chair in front of McGonagall's desk.

"Goodness, you almost frightened the life out of me, Potter. I thought you were in the hospital wing?" McGonagall replied.

"No, I just got Ginny to say that to get rid of Snape and Malfoy outside." Harry said grinning.

"That's Professor… Oh, what's the use!"? McGonagall said. "So why don't you get started on your homework, Harry. And while you are doing it feel free to tell me anything at all." Professor McGonagall went back to correcting her third year's transfiguration essays. She knew from experience that a student preoccupied with their homework would often say more than they would just asking them to talk, especially if the Professor seemed more intent on other things, themselves.

"What sort of things do you what to me to talk about, Professor?" Harry said.

"Anything at all. It can be mundane like the weather or profound like your current feelings. It's up to you. I will be here to listen to whatever you wish to say, Harry. Why don't you start on something simple, like how your day went." McGonagall replied as she scribbled a comment on the bottom of the essay she was marking.

"My days are never simple, Professor." Harry replied as he started in his charms homework. "I was enjoying my first sleep-in this morning before Dumbledore…"

"That's Professor Dumbledore, Mr Potter." McGonagall interrupted.

"Sorry! Before Professor Dumbledore brought Malfoy into Gryffindor Tower and I had to hi tail it out the window with my broom."

"You flew out the dormitory window?" the Professor asked.

"Ah! Yeah, is that against the rules?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr Potter, it is against the rules. I will have to assign you another detention for that." McGonagall said trying not to smile.

Harry smiled back at the joke, "You don't need to worry about me doing it again Professor. The Headmaster warded the window to prevent anyone doing it again."

"Oh!" McGonagall replied.

"Yeah, but it's funny in a way. I mean, he's the great Albus Dumbledore and he puts this really advanced ward on the dormitory window. I mean it's so tied in to the schools wards I don't think even Bill Weasley could break it." Harry said.

"Well, he is known as the most knowledgeable wizard alive for a reason, Harry." McGonagall commented.

"Yeah, but that's just it see. He warded the dormitory window with this super advanced ward but he forgot the other windows in the Tower totally. I only had to go into the fifth year's dorm next door and use their window… That's another detention isn't it?" Harry said.

McGonagall nodded.

"Anyway, it's just like him, don't you see? He does these amazingly complex things with ease but totally forgets the simple things." Harry stated emphatically.

McGonagall sighed, "Yes that does sound like Albus… I mean the Headmaster."

"He's so obsessed with the big picture, he misses the small details. Like me having a life!" Harry spat out angrily.

McGonagall didn't comment and Harry went back to trying to concentrate on his charms homework. McGonagall knew better to try to push him tonight. It would take time before Harry was comfortable talking to her about his anger at the Headmaster freely. But tonight was a good start.

"Ummm, Professor! Could I make a fire call to the Mr Weasley sometime? I sort of need explain to him about Ginny." Harry said looking pale.

McGonagall studied the boy for a moment trying to keep the amusement off her face. Harry could face the Dark Lord without batting an eye but the parents of a girl scared him to death.

"Go right ahead, Harry. I imagine that it is best not to put this off. Do you wish some privacy?" McGonagall asked.

"No that's all right Professor." Harry replied and got up shaking nervously.


	15. Facing the Weasleys

Warning minor Harry/Ginny ship

**Chapter 15 - Facing the Weasleys**

"Hello?" the face in the fireplace called, "Mr Weasley?"

"Harry!" Mr Weasley said as he walked in front of the fireplace. "Is something wrong at the school? What has Ron…"

"No, Mr Weasley, everything's fine. Ron's fine. Ginny is… Well, that is who I want to talk to you about. You see I have asked Ginny to do something for me and she thought I should ask you… well to ask you if its okay and everything." Harry stumbled over his words nervously.

Mr Weasley was looking more worried as he heard Harry continue. "Just what did you ask my daughter to do, Harry?" There was no missing the hard tone in Mr Weasley's voice.

Harry suddenly knew what Mr Weasley was worried about. "Nothing improper I assure you Mr Weasley. I would never do that to Ginny."

Mr Weasley merely stood there studying Harry closely.

Harry chose to continue. "No, it's this business with Malfoy, sir. I guess Dumbledore has told you by now about the veela thing." Harry watched Mr Weasley to see if he knew.

Mr Weasley face looked puzzled.

"Right, should have guessed Dumbledore would have kept it all quiet even though most of the students know about it by now. I bet the old man is censoring the owl mail to boot."

"Harry, what are you talking about?" Mr Weasley asked as he moved closer.

"Sorry well the short version is that Draco Malfoy is a veela and thinks I am his life mate. It's a plot of Voldemort's though, so I am not having a bar of it but in order to stall Malfoy off long enough for him to declare another his life mate, I have announced my intent to wed the best candidate from the traditional selection rituals with Mrs Longbottom as my Matriarch of Ceremonies. And I… I … I have asked Ginny to be one of the candidates." Harry stopped at that point and watched as Mr Weasley struggled to absorb everything Harry had told him. When the last bit had sunk in he looked up at Harry intently.

"Let me get this straight, you have asked my daughter to take part in a process to find you a bride?" Mr Weasley said. The tone of his voice made Harry wince.

"Basically, yes." Harry replied. "She has agreed to do it sir."

"My daughter is not yet sixteen, Mr Potter" Mr Weasley said with the hint of anger on his voice.

"Yes Sir I know." Harry gulped. He could never remember seeing Mr Weasley angry before.

"She is far too young to be married." Mr Weasley stated bluntly glaring at Harry.

"I know sir. So am I but I have no choice." Harry replied, "And if Ginny isn't one of the candidates now, she will never get a chance again. You know how she feels. I'm sorry we don't have time to do this properly but there it is."

"Arthur, who are you talking too." Mrs Weasley's voice came from the direction of the kitchen. She appeared in the doorway and spotted Harry's face in the fire. "Harry dear, is everything all right? Has Ron…"

"Oh everything is just peachy!" Mr Weasley angrily commented. "Harry just fire called to ask for the hand of our daughter in marriage."

"WHAT!" Mrs Weasley yelled. She then rounded on Harry. "You are both far too young to be considering… Wait nothing is wrong with Ginny is there?" the dangerous look in Mrs Weasley's eyes scared Harry.

"No, Ginny's fine Mrs Weasley. Why would you… Oh Merlin! Mrs Weasley, its nothing like that, Ginny is not pregnant or anything." Harry replied horrified.

"Ginny's pregnant!" Bill Weasley voice rang out as he entered the room. He glared at Harry and move to get at him.

"No!" Harry yelled becoming a little more annoyed than scared now. "Ginny is not pregnant. We haven't even… Look, I want her to be a candidate in the courtship rituals. It will be a long drawn out affair to stall for time until Draco Malfoy declares someone else his life mate. It'll be sometime next summer before it concludes. If, I mean, when Ginny is announced the selected candidate by Mrs Longbottom we'll be married."

Silence hung in the air heavily at the burrow.

"And you want my permission for this insanity?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Well, yes" Harry replied.

"Arthur I don't understand…" Mrs Weasley said.

"Dad?" Bill said.

"Harry we'll get back to you. Tell Ginny to write us in the morning. You better go now." Mr Weasley said gritting his teeth together.

"Yes Sir." Harry replied "Sorry." Harry pulled his head out of the fire back into Professor McGonagall's office and sighed heavily. That did not go well at all, he thought to himself.

"Tea, Mr Potter?" Professor McGonagall asked handing him a cup. "You look as though you could use it."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry said accepting the cup. "I take it you heard all that."

"Yes Harry." She replied kindly, "They will come around. I will have a word with Mr and Mrs Weasley when they have had a chance to calm down and digest what you told them."

"Thanks Professor." Harry replied still with the uncertain expression on his face.

"Why don't we call it a night, Harry." McGonagall said, "Head back to the Gryffindor tower now and get some sleep. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be a busy day for you."

Harry nodded and without another word headed for the portrait of the Fat Lady. Soon he was in his bed having avoided any conversation with his friends. He pulled the covers over his head and not wanting to think about his problems anymore, he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning the tower was almost empty when Harry stumbled into the common room.

"Mate," Ron said seeing Harry, "I thought you were going to sleep forever. Not like you. You are usually up before all of us."

Ginny moved up to make room for Harry to sit next to her on the couch in front of the fire. Harry sat heavily and frowned, "I talked to your parents last night." He told Ginny.

"How did it go?" Ginny asked.

"They thought you were pregnant." Harry replied surprising everyone.

"They thought I… that we… Oh Merlin." Ginny said.

"Hell's bells Harry what did you say?" Ron said looking pale.

"I said we had never… you know, done it." Harry replied blushing.

"You better not have Potter." Ron replied seriously.

"Ron, mind your own business." Ginny snapped angrily.

"This is my business." Ron told his younger sister bluntly.

"No it bloody well isn't." Ginny yelled back at her brother.

"Stop it you two!" Hermione interjected, "What happened then, Harry?"

"Well things got a little confused after that. I thought Bill was going to leap through the fire to get at me." Harry said.

"Bill was there. Oh no!" Ginny said.

"He arrived just in time to hear the pregnant comment. What's wrong with Bill being there?" Harry asked.

"Hah!" Ron laughed, "You think I'm overprotective of Gin, you should see Bill in action, eldest son and all that. He'll be onto Charlie and the twins in no time. He'll even probably contact Percy! You're in for it now Potter."

"We'd better get to lunch." Hermione said after a few minutes of silence. "We'll talk more later Harry." She said smiling at her friend. "It'll be alright, Harry. You'll see."

With that they all left for the Great Hall, except Harry of course. Harry could hear Ron and Hermione's argument about him start up as soon as they had passed out of the portrait. They voices faded away and silence returned.


	16. Sundaze

Warning minor Harry/Ginny ship

Warning minor Harry/Blaise ship

**Chapter 16 - Sundaze**

Harry sighed. He sat alone in the common room eating his lunch. Everyone else was down having his or her lunch in the Great Hall. Although Gryffindor Tower was much better than his bedroom at Privit Drive Harry still did not like the fact he was confined. During his confinement over the past week he had busied himself with his homework. Now he was not just up to date but he was ahead with it as far as he could possibly get. He even had worked out the extra credit questions for the next three chapters in each of his texts. "I'm turning into Hermione!" He said to himself and snorted.

"Would Harry Potter like some desert?" Dobby asked as he popped in.

"No thanks, Dobby." Harry replied.

"Winky is saying Harry Potter be having more to eat. Winky is saying Harry Potter too thin. Dobby is agreeing with Winky." Dobby said. "Please Harry Potter, be eating some desert or Winky be mad with Dobby."

Harry smiled and said, "Alright Dobby. Just some ice cream."

"Dobby be back in a second with Harry Potter's ice cream, Harry Potter." Dobby said and disappeared.

Shortly, Dobby reappeared the largest sundae Harry had ever seen. "Dobby, I said some ice cream."

"Dobby being told by Winky to bring lots, Harry Potter. Please be eating some or Winky be mad with Dobby." Dobby said a little nervously.

"Alright, Dobby. I'll try. But I think she's trying to fatten me up all in one go." Harry laughed. "It seems Winky is doing a lot better now."

"Yes Harry Potter." The elf replied happily as Harry scoped the first spoonful of sundae into his mouth. "Winky is very happy being a proper elf again with a family to serve."

"You haven't told anyone you are part of the Potter Black family have you Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Oh no, Harry Potter. Dobby and Winky be keeping all Harry Potter's secrets. Dobby and Winky still be wearing clothes and telling other elves we is being free." Dobby said earnestly.

"That's good, Dobby. I am very pleased everything is going okay. Was there any problems after you kicked Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Old elves be telling Dobby very bad for kicking young Master Malfoy. But Dobby saying young Master Malfoy bad for kicking Winky. Dobby be telling old elves to go jump in lake. Old elves very mad at Dobby but young elves be laughing. Dobby tell all elves no one be hurting Winky if Dobby there!" Dobby said animatedly.

"Good for you Dobby." Harry agreed to the delight of the elf. "I take it you really like Winky."

Dobby just nodded looking a little embarrassed.

"Dobby are you thinking of marrying Winky and starting a family sometime?" Harry asked.

"With Harry Potter's permission." Dobby said in a hushed tone.

"You don't need to ask my permission, Dobby. I want you and Winky to be happy. Do whatever you like." Harry told the little elf.

"Harry Potter is the bestest wizard in the whole world." Dobby burst out saying.

Harry had to laugh at Dobby's little excited dance. "Well I think you better go and tell Winky, Dobby."

"Yes Harry Potter!" Dobby said a popped away.

Harry went back to eating his sundae. It wasn't long before Harry heard the portrait of the Fat Lady speaking. Harry quickly checked the Marauders Map. His friends were outside.

Ron and Hermione came in arguing as usual. "Really Ron I am not changing the password to anything rude. The first years have to be able to say it, for Merlin's sake."

"Hermione, the first years are perfectly capable of saying…" Ron replied but was cut off by Hermione.

"Don't you dare say that word again!" Hermione demanded loudly.

"Oh hi Harry, did you have a good…" Ron said ignoring Hermione for now, "Where'd you get that!" he continued seeing the giant sundae Harry was eating.

"I have friends in the kitchens, you know!" Harry said smiling smugly.

"Come on, share and share alike!" Ron pleaded.

"Ron you just finished lunch!" Hermione argued.

"There's always room for ice cream, Hermione." Ron said making for the seat next to Harry.

"It's all right Hermione. I can't possible finish this on my own." Harry said.

Harry transformed a quill into a spoon and handed it to Ron much to the delight of the red head who immediately dove in.

"What's going on?" Ginny said as she came into the common room.

"Here, try some of this." Harry said holding his spoon full of sundae.

"Harry, I just finished lunch." she complained.

"Just try a mouthful, Gin. You won't be sorry." Harry replied and reluctantly Ginny did.

"Merlin, that's fantastic. Hermione you've got to try this." Ginny said.

Ron held his spoon out hopefully. Hermoine reluctantly closed her mouth around it. She smiled. It was good, very, very good.

"Oh, you guys can finish this. I gotta go meet someone." Harry said getting up from the others.

"WHO are you meeting?" Ginny demanded.

"Ginny." Harry replied in a warning tone. "I have to meet other potential candidates at times. We have discussed this." Harry was trying to be understanding but Ginny's jealousy was becoming a little much.

Harry, after he check the map and found the halls free of Malfoy and Snape, hurried to the library for his rendezvous with Blaise.

"Ah! Potter, right on time." Blaise said when Harry made his way into the back of the library.

"I thought you were going to start calling me Harry." Harry challenged.

"We'll see. Is that the book and the letter for Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yes. Make him read at least the first nine chapters of the book and practice the techniques before you give him the letter although he can skip over chapter five, its all crap. Hopefully it will be enough to calm him down long enough to read the letter. It wasn't an easy thing to write. I tried to leave the vitriol out of it but given our history that's almost impossible. I did the best I could." Harry told her.

"Yes I imagine it was quite traumatic having to write a 'NICE' letter to your enemy." Blaise replied.

"Draco isn't my enemy. He's only my school rival, annoying but in the long run irrelevant. That is until this veela thing came up." Harry stated.

"Well, he'll be thrilled to know you don't hate him." Blaise replied sarcastically.

"Enough about Malfoy. What about you? Are you in?" Harry asked.

"I have written my father for permission to become a candidate although I have not made my final decision yet and I won't until I know how Malfoy will react to the idea. I am not a reckless Gryffindor like you Pot… Harry." Blaise said.

"Fair enough. Look I better get back before anyone sees us talking. If you need to talk to me tell Hermione Granger and I'll meet you here straight after lunch as usual." Harry said and without further ado he left the library on his way back to Gryffindor.

Blaise Zabini made her way back to her own common room carrying a book and letter. She hoped she had not miscalculated this.


	17. Letter in the Dungeons

**Chapter 17 - Letter in the Dungeons**

The Slytherins were wary of being too close to Draco Malfoy these days. The littlest thing would set him off. So many of them were both surprised when Blaise Zabini entered the common room and made straight for the pacing blond.

"Malfoy! We need to talk in private." She announced briskly.

"What is it, Zabini?" Draco snapped angrily.

"I have found a way to put you in contact with Potter, but if you are not interested…" Blaise said lightly as she turned to walk away.

Draco was in front of her in an instant. "What do you mean? How are you going to get me and Potter together? Tell me NOW!" Draco yelled.

Blaise gave him an icy glare for a moment before responding. "First you need to calm down." She stated.

"Don't tell me to calm down. Just tell me how you are going to get Potter for me." Draco yelled.

Blaise sighed, "This plan will not work unless you are in control of yourself." She said bluntly.

"I am in control of myself." Draco yelled with such anger that it startled everyone in the common room.

Blaise still with the icy glare on her face, merely raised a questioning eyebrow. "Perhaps I can help you gain some measure of control Malfoy. Read the first nine chapters of this book on mediation and practice the techniques. Chapter five can be ignored. After you do, you should be calm enough for me to put you in contact with Potter." She said handing him the book Harry Potter had given her.

Draco looked at the book puzzled. "I don't care about any stupid book." He stated.

"You will if you ever want Potter to listen to you. This rampaging veela act won't get you what you want. Get to it Malfoy. The longer you take, the longer it will be before you are in contact with Potter." Blaise replied in a calm tone as she swept away from Draco.

Draco glared after her but then stalked off to his dorm with the book in hand.

It was late that evening when Draco emerged once again in the common room. He looked a great deal more composed than he had before. Blaise was sitting regally posed on the Slytherin green leather lounge in the corner of the common room. Draco crossed the room to stand before her. He stood staring at her until she dained to take notice of his presence.

"Malfoy." Blaise said emotionlessly.

"Zabini." Draco replied with a slight edge to his voice.

Blaise regarded the blond in front of her for a moment. "I suppose that will have to do." She said.

Draco knew she was talking about his emotional state. He was calmer than he had been for some time but that did not mean he was really calm. He at least had some ability to think rationally before acting. His desire was still there though and it had only one focus. "Thank you for the book. Mediation does indeed seem to help somewhat."

"Don't thank me, Malfoy. It was Potter's book. He merely asked me to give it to you." She said dryly.

"Potter, you have been talking to Potter?" he asked.

"Stay calm, Malfoy. Losing control now will only exacerbate your problem." Blaise replied intently.

Draco closed his eyes and started the deep breathing exercises that he had read about in the book. "You're right. I apologise. Please answer my question though." Draco said with forced calmness.

"Potter approached me in the library. He gave me that book so you might gain some control." Blaise said watching Draco Malfoy intently.

Draco smiled wistfully.

"I wouldn't read to much into it, Malfoy." Blaise said seeing the expression on his face.

Draco frowned again. "You said you could arrange a meeting with him."

"I said I could put you in touch with him." Blaise corrected, "But nothing is for free, Malfoy."

"What is it you want." Draco spat dangerously.

"Breathe, Malfoy" Blaise said coolly and without waiting for him to do so continued, "Don't worry, all I want is a wizards debt from you for the future. I help you in this and sometime you do something for me, no questions asked."

"I don't like unlimited debts, Zabini." Draco replied as his eyes narrowed.

"Those are my terms. Take it or leave it." Blaise replied with her well-known icy tone. The Zabini family were famous in the wizarding world for being hard negotiators.

Draco swore under his breath. He knew he had no choice at this point. He would do anything to get to Potter. "All right I accept."

"You give your wizards oath?" She asked looking up from her book once more.

"Yes, you have my wizards oath. Now tell me how you are going to put me in touch with Potter." Draco snared.

Blaise regarded him coolly and then pulled an envelop from between the pages of the book she was reading and handed it to Draco without a word.

Draco looked questioningly at the letter. "It's for you from Potter," Blaise stated.

Draco snatched it from her hand in an instant. He tore it opened and read it right there.

__

Draco,

Writing this letter to you has not been easy. I promised someone I would do it without the usual vitriol that passes between us but it is difficult. I will do my best however to be civil.

Let me state my views on our current situation.

I know the only reason you think I am your life mate is due to some plan of Voldemort. Whether you were manipulated without your own knowledge or whether you are knowingly collaborating with this scheme is immaterial.

I am not your life mate. I will not marry you. I don't like you or the pure blood stupidity you spout. In your own terms I am a half blood and beneath consideration to a Malfoy. Which I find quite funny really, as Voldemort is a half blood too and the Malfoys seem to have no problem kissing his arse. (Sorry slipping back into old habits there and upsetting your family's little delusion of pureblood superiority.)

I have no wish to see anyone permanently injured despite what you think. I take no pleasure seeing you so distraught over the past few days. I know from my own research that Veela denied their life mates can suffer greatly. But the solution is not in my surrendering what little remaining life I have to you. It is up to you to seek a simpler solution of finding another to fulfil the role of your life mate. Do yourself a favour and find someone who truly desires you and not because of your veela powers. Pansy Parkinson seems to the one interested in you the most, or if you are really gay, (muggle term for homosexually inclined), perhaps Goyle or Crabbe. It's up to you.

But the one thing you can count on is that I will not be your life mate under any circumstance. Cut your losses and let everyone get on with their own lives.

Harry James Potter.

"Damn him!" Draco snarled as he crumbled up the letter.

"I take it Potter has not confessed his undying love for you." Blaise said.

Draco glared at her.

"Really Malfoy, it was a joke." Blaise said. "If his letter was less than you had hoped for, your reply will have to be extraordinarily persuasive."

"My reply?" Draco said puzzled.

"Yes Malfoy, your reply. Did I not say I would put you in contact with Potter. Sleep on it and write a letter in reply to Potter's in the morning. Give it to me at lunch and I will see to it that Potter gets it." Blaise said coolly.

"When did you get so cosy with Potter?" Malfoy asked.

"When he asked me to be a candidate in the rituals." Blaise replied.

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Malfoy. You owe me an unlimited debt by your wizard's oath. You can't attack me till the debt is paid or your own magic will backlash upon you." Blaise said smiling viciously and waving an annoying finger in Draco's face.

"You tricked me into that!" Draco snarled.

"Of course I did." Blaise laughed. "Did you think me mad enough not to gain some protection from your rampages. Look at the others in Slytherin. They are ready to run the minute you walk into the room. It's undignified to say the least. Now I don't have to be concerned about you at all." Blaise looked very smug.

Draco growled in annoyance. Zabini was right. He would not be able to touch her until that stupid oath had been fulfilled or his own magic would attack him until he was either unconscious or dead. Either way Zabini was safe from anything he could do.

"If you touch him…" Draco snarled knowing it was nothing but a bluff.

"Relax Malfoy. My father will never permit me to enter the rituals. I only agreed to consider entering to annoy father. The Zabini clan is very selective about who joins it. I doubt even you would be acceptable to father. Potter has no chance." Blaise replied smiling. "So go write your letter. I have reading to catch up on."

Draco was still glaring at her trying to decide if she was telling him the truth. He had not missed the slight against the Malfoy family. In the end he realised he could not do anything… for now. But once the debt was repaid he would extract his revenge on this girl who had dared toy with his Harry. Draco spun and stalked away back to his dorm. In the morning he would write his letter to Harry Potter. That was the important thing to do now. He would convince Potter to join him. He knew he could. He was after all a Malfoy!

Blaise watched the blond storm away over the top of her book. She smiled in amusement at the pointless display of emotion. She had played him like an expert. She was safe while the debt existed and as she had no intention of asking anything of Draco Malfoy soon, she would be safe from the Malfoys for many years to come. Blaise smiled at the thought and she returned to her book.


	18. Draco's Reply

**Chapter 18 - Draco's Reply**

"Granger!" Blaise said catching Hermoine by herself in the library the next morning before breakfast, "Give this to Potter." She continued as she shoved a letter into Hermione's hands. Blaise turned and walked away leaving a puzzled Hermione Granger looking at the writing on the front of the letter. She knew that elegant script anywhere. It was Draco Malfoy's handwriting. Leaving her intended early morning study for now she quickly hurried back to Gryffindor Tower to find Harry.

She found him stumbling down the stairs ready to have another lonely breakfast by himself in the common room before classes began.

"Harry," Hermione said anxiously, "he's replied." And she handed him the letter.

The frown on Harry's face told the whole story.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Hermione prompted.

"Open what?" a yawning Ron said as he came down the stairs just in time to hear what Hermione had said.

"Draco has sent Harry a reply to his letter." Hermione told Ron. "Stop stalling Harry and open it."

Harry gave her a glare but did open the letter. He read it once, and then he read it again making sure he wasn't mistaken. Then he gave a little laugh. Not that he found it funny or anything. No, this was one of those little laughs people give when confronted with a situation far to macabre to cope with anything other than laughter.

"What does it say?" Hermione asked clearly consumed with curiosity.

Harry handed her the letter and she began to read it with Ron reading over her shoulder.

__

Harry

Thank you for your letter. I too will endeavour to rein in my emotions concerning you for this letter. As you said it is not easy even if my emotions are no longer the loathing and dislike we both exhibited for the last few years. But that has all changed now.

Here are my views on our current situation.

I became a Veela over the summer and to as much my astonishment as yours, it was you I immediately felt drawn to as my life mate. It took some considerable adjustment on my part upon that revelation. My only insight as to why this occurred was some texts on Veelas I read stating that Veelas are often drawn to the most powerful individuals they know. I myself thought that would have been the Dark Lord but it seems to be you.

This is not a plot by the Dark Lord. You should not use his name. It is a foolish thing to do but I forgive you. You have been corrupted by your upbringing with those disgusting muggles. You have no need to worry Harry. Once we are together, you will never have to be exposed to such people again. I assure you, as one of the Malfoy family, you will be at the height of wizarding society. I am sure even the Dark Lord could be convinced to leave you alone once he was given certain assurances of your future behaviour. You would be safe and together we would be envied by all.

You would not need to work, as my family is rich beyond measure. I would be able to give you anything you desired. Clothes, jewellery, fine foods, travel to exotic locations and a place in Wizarding society second to none. Our life together will be joyous.

Thank you for showing concern over your suitability to become a mate for the noble house of Malfoy but you need not be worried. As two males, we would of course be unable to produce an heir with each other. I will, when the time comes, simply impregnate a suitable surrogate mother to produce our heir. Your impurity of blood would not be an issue if the surrogate mother were suitably pure. The child would be raised by the both of us and would enjoy the full benefits of being a true Malfoy. This is quite common in Wizarding society, so you can set your mind at ease over this matter.

Concerning your suggestion over the Dark Lords heritage, you must have been horribly misinformed, as it is obviously a vile slander without any basis in fact. The person who told you this is not to be trusted. Please do not ever spread this vile lie again. I forbid it!

Thank you for not wishing me to suffer while you undergo the adjustment to your inevitable fate. As I have said it took me some time to come to grips with it myself. But you must realise that eventually this will occur. I have both the law and Dumbledore on my side. You must eventually surrender to me. Please just do so now and I assure you I will never again mention your misbehaviour of the last few days. We will begin our new lives together with a clean slate. I am sure I can convince the Headmaster to have you transferred to Slytherin so we can spend even more time together. In the correct environment surrounded by those we can trust, your adjustment would be much faster.

I love you Harry James Potter and I will not be denied.

Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Oh dear." Hermione said.

Harry fell heavily into his favourite squishy chair and shook his head. "He's delusional." Harry stated, "He's fucking delusional. I mean I know being a Veela screws with a persons head and all but that letter is just too far gone."

"The ferret is off his bleeding nut!" Ron contributed. "He talks to you like you were a naughty little child needing his bottom spanked."

"Oh thanks Ron." Harry replied in an annoyed tone. "Now I'm going to have that mental image of Malfoy spanking me all day."

"Kinky!" Ron replied with a grin.

"Boys, can we get back to the subject of the letter." Hermione snapped. "I don't think you are going to be able to rationally persuade Draco to find another life mate, Harry. It is obvious from his letter he is solely focused on you."

"I knew it was a long shot but I had to at least try." Harry replied.

"I think this is what Malfoy believes is a love letter." Ron stated.

Hermione stared at Ron with an amazed look on her face.

"What?" Ron asked.

"That was very insightful Ron." Hermione replied.

"You know I do have my moments." He huffed.

"Yes and you are right, I think. Draco sees this as a love letter. He's ordering you about just like he has always done with Pansy Parkinson. He assumes you would be thrilled to be considered his mate. It just so arrogant." Hermione said thinking aloud.

"That's the ferret for you." Ron agreed.

"Well, I am going to dispel some of those delusions right now." Harry said angrily as he grabbed some parchment and a quill from a nearby table. "I mean did you see that bit about Voldemort and Malfoy forbidding me saying he's a half blood. And as for having me resorted into Slytherin… Wait, can the Headmaster do that?" Harry said looking worried.

"I would have to check the school charter. I know a student can request resorting at the start of any school year."

"How'd you know that Hermione?' Ron asked.

"It's in 'Hogwarts, A History'. When are you two going to read that for yourselves." Hermione replied hotly.

"We don't have to if we have you around." Ron replied.

Hermione ignored him and said. "It's only happened a couple of times in the entire history of Hogwarts but as far as being forced to be resorted I haven't read anything like that. I suppose a Head of House could request a student be removed from their house for a strong enough reason. But I don't think a Headmaster could just order it. Head of Houses are pretty autonomous in their rule. But we should check into the school charter and Hogwarts by laws."

"I've got copies of both. I'll check them over this morning in my free period where potions use to be." Harry replied. "But back to Malfoy's letter, it's time someone put Malfoy straight. If nothing else maybe I can get Malfoy to realise what being my life mate might be like."

"Perhaps you could introduce him to the Dursleys" Ron contributed.

"Now there's an idea!" Harry said smiling as he pictured it. "But it would only confirm his prejudices against all muggles."

"Yes, that's not what you want." Hermione agreed taking the suggestion seriously.

"I could tell him how I want to live in the muggle world after graduation. I'm sure he'd love the idea." Harry said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"Why would you want to do that?" Ron said looking surprised.

"Oh Ron, really. There is nothing wrong with living in the muggle world. In fact, there are lots of advantages like TV and computers. You can still do magic so long as you are careful the muggles don't see and you can have the best of both worlds." Hermione stated hotly. "It's what I'm going to do. For muggle raised people like me and Harry it makes the most sense."

"Actually I was planning to do it so I don't have people starring at my scar all the time and treating me like the-boy-who-lived. I'd be Harry, just Harry." Harry said looking happier at the thought.

"But you'd still come and visit. I mean for things like Quidditch and stuff." Ron asked.

"Yes Ron I'll still visit. You know you could always visit me too. The muggle world isn't that scary. I mean you have visited the Dursley's twice. Just don't use a flying car." Harry replied.

"You know I think you might have the right idea. Paint Draco Malfoy a picture of what your being together would be like. Make it so alien that either his delusions about you or his worldview must fail." Hermione said. "Either way it's a win."

"Yeah, that's worth a try." Harry said.

"Now it sounds like you are writing a love letter to the ferret." Ron said grinning.

"He is." Hermione agreed to Ron's horror.

Harry grinned too. "One very disturbing love letter for the ferret coming right up."

"You're barking, the pair of you." Ron scoffed.

"There's method in our madness, Ron. Just you wait and see." Hermione said.

"Hermione when you have runes class this morning could you try and let Blaise know I need to meet her. She'll know where and when." Harry began madly scribbling.

The other two soon left the absorbed Harry to his return letter and headed for breakfast.


	19. Devils and Angels

**Chapter 19 - Devils and Angels**

"Ron, hurry up or we will miss breakfast and you know what a pain you are when you miss a meal." Hermione said as she hurried into the Great Hall.

"I'm coming." Ron complained.

They had both just sat down as the morning owls flocked into the Great Hall to deliver the morning mail. Hermione saw a great eagle owl swoop down and land on the Slytherin table in front of that strange Zabini girl. Hermione watched as Blaise took the letter the owl offered her and read it. Hermione Granger knew that Blaise Zabini's reputation, as the Ice Queen of Slytherin was well deserved. In all the years here at Hogwarts, Hermione never known of the girl expressing a single emotion publicly. It was therefore more than a surprise when Blaise Zabini flushed bright red and screamed a string of unintelligible words in Italian that the whole hall could hear. Judging from the tone of voice those words were not polite ones. In fact, Hermione noticed one of the Gryffindor third year boys who Hermione knew to have an Italian mother gasp in shock at hearing the outburst.

"What is she saying?" Hermione asked the boy to his horror.

"I… can't… use those words. You'd take points… or worse." The boy stuttered back to Hermione Granger. Everyone knew the prefect did not tolerate bad language.

"I see." Hermione told him and looking back towards the Slytherin table. Hermione was a bit unnerved to see Blaise Zabini walking away from the Slytherin table and approaching the Gryffindor table whilst still spiting Italian words out. The look on Blaise's face could only be described as rage. Hermione watched in dismay as Blaise glared directly at her and bore towards her rapidly.

Ron, who up to this point had been too shocked to say anything, muttered in a low voice, "Oh Oh. I think we're in trouble."

Hermione silently agreed with Ron, although for the life of her she could think why Blaise would be angry with Ron and herself. Unless Harry…

"You tell that (something Italian), he's to see me right away. He'll know where." Blaise spat at the two of them and then strode out of the Great Hall leaving a storm of muttering conversations behind.

"Ah! I think we better go tell Harry right away." Hermione said to Ron.

Ron looked lovingly at the serving plates of food and sighing nodded and got up. "Just don't blame me if I'm grouchy this morning." he replied as they hurried to Gryffindor Tower.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"I believe you wanted to see me?" Harry said quietly as he stood behind the clearly agitated Slytherin.

Blaise Zabini spun around and glared at Harry murderously. "What did you do?" she demanded, "What did you do to my father?"

"Nothing." Harry replied innocently.

"Listen Potter, I just received a reply from father about my becoming a candidate in your courtship rituals."

"Has he given his permission?" Harry asked innocently.

"Given his permission." Blaise spat back, "He's bloody well already written to that Longbottom woman that I am a candidate and he insists I not only compete but on my family honour that I win and marry you regardless of all other considerations." Blaise followed that statement with a string of Italian that Harry figured were swear words.

"Oh good." Harry said looking satisfied.

"What did you do, Potter?" Blaise growled.

"Why do you think I did anything?" Harry replied.

"Because Potter, my father would never of agreed to me marrying anyone not suitable and you Potter are far from suitable." Blaise replied.

"Oh you mean all that pureblood rubbish. I may be a so called half blood but there are other things for your father to consider you know." Harry looking smug replied.

"Do you think my father would be impressed with that boy-who-lived nonsense?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe." Harry replied, "Or maybe it was the fact that I am the head of the Black family as well as the Potter family. And that means I control the Black Trust." Harry had a smirk on his face now.

Blaise looked shocked, "That's impossible." She stated, "You're not a Black."

"Actually I am. Sirius Black was my godfather and made me his heir last year before he died." Harry frowned for a moment thinking about Sirius but it passed.

"Sirius Black the criminal?" Blaise replied.

"He was innocent. Betrayed by one of his friends. He was killed… last year by that bitch Lestrange." Harry replied hotly.

Blaise watched wearily as Harry Potter's eyes almost glowed with intensity. Blaise knew this was a dangerous subject with Potter and chose not to comment.

Harry continued after a moments pause to push down his simmering rage. "And as the Black Trust has significant shareholdings in many organisations throughout Europe, especially Zabini businesses, I think it is understandable that your father would see your marriage to me as a way of consolidating the Zabini and Black families mutual interests. At least that is what I suggested to him in my letter. Seems he agrees."

"You… You… wrote to father?" Blaise stammered.

"A week ago. Just a friendly note to let him know of the change of control of the Black Trust. My business advisors are reviewing all investments and holdings for performance, so I imagine your father is quite keen on keeping me happy at the moment least I decide to liquidate my position in the Zabini businesses. I could hardly do that if I was his son-in-law now could I." Harry smiled at Blaise smugly.

"Great Merlin, you are a Slytherin!" she exclaimed.

"Nope I'm a Gryffindor thank you very much but that doesn't mean I can't be a little cunning does it. It's exactly the same as a Slytherin being courageous when it is necessary. I think people could in fact be capable of belonging to all four houses in a way. Courageous, cunning, smart and loyal. That's not a bad ambition to be. Anyway it seems you are in. "

"So it bloody well seems." Blaise replied, "Great Merlin the prospect of having you as a husband…"

"Oh. You may not have to worry about that." Harry replied.

"Potter, my father has ordered me to win." Blaise replied. "Father is not one to cross even for one of his daughters. He would disown me, Potter at the least."

"And if you had the proxy voting rights for all the Black interests in Zabini businesses in your name?" Harry asked in a lite tone.

Blaise's mouth hung open. The proxy voting rights would give her immense power over the family interests. Not even her father could force her to do anything ever again. Blaise may even be in a position to displace her older brother as father's successor. What Harry Potter was offering was ultimate freedom but there is always a catch.

"Alright Potter, who do I have to kill? Is it Malfoy?" She asked hoping Harry did not answer in the affirmative. Although she would be greatly temped to do it for what he was offering.

"Nothing like that. I just need you to stay in the courtship rituals until the final stage when we will come up with some suitable reason for you to drop out or be eliminated." Harry replied.

"That's not all though is it?" Blaise asked warily.

"Well, you see there are a lot of candidates from old pureblood familles throughout Europe and I figured you might know a lot of them and what they are like and what weaknesses they might have. With your help I could eliminate them while keeping the ritual going as long as possible." Harry said hesitantly.

"I see." Blaise replied, "So basically you want me to sabotage anyone you don't like."

"Yeah, that's about it. There is also your position in Slytherin. You could keep me informed about Malfoy and Snape." Harry added.

"You're asking a lot Potter." Blaise said.

"I'm offering a lot." He replied.

"True. Alright I'm in." Blaise agreed. "For the voting rights, I'll do everything I can to help you short of killing Malfoy.

Harry smiled at her, "Excellent." He said.

Blaise Zambini regarded Harry Potter thoughtfully for a moment. He was nothing like her preconceptions. Now she was interacting directly with him she found herself continually surprised by everything he did. Blaise Zabini had always been able to predict what a person might do but Potter defied analysis.

"You know I think you are a devil offering me this deal for my soul." Blaise told him.

"No I'm not the devil. I know what the devil looks like. He looks like a snake with red glowing eyes and he gave me this scar." Harry replied seriously. "I'm nothing like him."

Blaise gasped. She knew exactly who Potter had described although she had never been in the Dark Lords presence and never wanted to be. "When I was a little girl an old blind priest who everyone called a saint told me that one day I would be forced to choose between dealing with the devil and with a true angel. He told me that dealing with a devil was dangerous but dealing with an angel was even more perilous. I never believed him till just now."

"So you are calling me an angel." Harry laughed, "Well I'm no angel but I think having the wings would be cool. Imagine being able to fly without a broom in Quidditch matches."

"Merlin save me from Quidditch obsessed boys." Blaise muttered.

"Oh and I have another letter for you to give Malfoy." Harry said handing over his reply to Draco's last letter. "I should warn you that Malfoy might be a bit unstable after he has read that. Be careful."

"I have nothing to fear from Malfoy anymore, Potter." Blaise responded.

"How come?" Harry asked.

Blaise would not normally tell people about her stratagems with others but Harry had impressed her as a master of the game and so this once she told of her tricking Draco Malfoy into the debt and its consequences.

Harry laughed, "Oh I wish I could have been there to see his face when he realised he'd been played."

"It was quite amusing." Blaise said smiling with the memory.

"You have to tell me what happens when he reads that letter too. It should be quite a sight." Harry said smiling mischievously.

"Why? What's in this letter?" Blaise asked.

"I just painted a picture of our future together. Draco minding the children at home while I go off to work each day. All eight children! And a muggle house in a muggle suburb with muggle neighbours. You know a perfectly ordinary marriage." Harry said.

Blaise snorted with laughter, "Oh Potter, that's too much."

"Maybe we can borrow a pensive somewhere so I can view your memories of what happens." Harry said.

"Not until all this is over. I may have agreed to be your spy and saboteur Potter, but even with the debt Malfoy owes me, I can not risk him finding out something like that."

"Spoilsport but I guess I can wait." Harry said pouting.

Blaise just laughed at his expression. "You are a walking contradiction, Potter. One moment a master Slytherin and the next moment an idiotic Gryffindor."

"And you are not so cold as you would have others believe Miss Zabini." Harry challenged.

Blaise was flattered by the compliment. Few people saw past her demeanour. "Perhaps when this is over we might explore each others character further." She said suggestively.

"I'll be married through." Harry replied frowning.

"That's hardly an impediment." Blaise replied.

"It is to me but I would value a friend." Harry said.

"Yes that sounds best I suppose." Blaise agreed, "To start with!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Friends then?" as he offered his hand.

"Friends." Blaise agreed and took his hand in hers but instead of just shaking it, she pulled hard to bring them together and quickly kissed a surprised Harry.

"What?" Harry mumbled after Blaise released him.

"Just a sample of what you will be missing, Potter." Blaise laughed.

"Ah! Yes well. I better get on my way. I'll try to get a copy of the candidate list and meet you here tomorrow to go over it. Til then!" Harry said still dazed at what had happened. Harry threw on his invisibility cloak and disappeared leaving behind an amused Blaise Zabini. If Harry knew the thoughts Blaise Zabini was having about him at the moment he would be horrified. Blaise sighed and returned to her studies.


	20. Afternoon tea

**Chapter 20 - Afternoon tea**

"You wanted to see me Albus?" McGonagall asked as she entered the Headmasters office.

"I thought you would like to take afternoon tea with me today, Minerva." Dumbledore replied and he shuffled a stack of parchment into a neat pile and placed them aside.

"Thank you, Albus. I would like that very much." Minerva replied but she was instantly on guard. Albus Dumbledore never simply had tea with anyone. There would be more to this than that.

Dumbledore and McGonagall moved to the small drawing room off the office. They often had quiet tea and conversation here. The formalities passed as they always did. Albus Dumbledore played mother when the house elf had placed the tea service upon the little table between them and poured the two cups of tea. He asked Minerva McGonagall how many lumps of sugar to add, a fact that always slightly irritated Minerva McGonagall. She and Albus Dumbledore had been working closely for more than thirty years and had tea together many, many times and yet he never remembered that she always took one and one half teaspoons of sugar in her tea. She often wondered if he did it deliberately just to put her a little off balance. She replied simply again stating the required amount of sugar and never batted an eyelid. Albus smiled as he always did handing her the cup of steaming tea.

"I must admit I have an ulterior motive for inviting you to tea today, Minerva. I am concerned that a rift seems to have developed between us as of late." Albus Dumbledore said.

"Indeed Albus." McGonagall replied.

"Why have I lost your support, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked looking sadly at his deputy Headmistress.

"You haven't lost my support Albus. I will always support you in the running of this school." McGonagall replied stiffly.

"But not about young Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Minerva McGonagall sat quietly for a few moments thing before replying; "I have always disagreed with you over your actions concerning Harry Potter, Albus. Right from that night when you left him with those appalling muggle relatives." She said looking sternly at the Headmaster, "And now you want to force him to marry that… that horrible Malfoy boy."

"It is Harry's duty to marry Draco, Minerva. It has nothing to do with me." Dumbledore defended himself.

"Bullshit, Albus." McGonagall replied, "You could prevent this happening in a moment if you wanted too."

"Minerva, what would the students say if they heard you using such language?" Albus said shocked. He had never known Minerva McGonagall to swear like that even as a student.

"They might think that it was about time that their deputy Headmistress told the Headmaster to pull his head out of his arse." McGonagall replied as her Scottish blood got up.

Dumbledore's eye's flashed with anger. "You forget yourself, Minerva." He warned sternly.

There was a tense moment between the two as they glared at each other. Dumbledore was shocked at the resolve he saw in her eyes. Sighing he looked down into his cup of tea thinking of his next move.

"Do you not think I too care for Harry?" he asked.

"I am no longer sure, Albus." McGonagall replied tensely, "I do know that Harry is certain you do not care for him."

Dumbledore looked up at her. "Sometimes I must do what is right and not what is easy, Minerva. But that does not mean that I do not care. You think it is easy to hold back the darkness that would engulf us all if I fail."

McGonagall watched her friend closely. In years gone past she would have accepted his words in an instant. But over the years she had seen Albus Dumbledore control his face to portray the emotions he chose and then once it was no longer needed shake it off as if it had never been there. He was simply to good at hiding his true emotions to ever be taken at face value.

"I will always support your efforts against the Dark Lord, Albus. But with Harry…" McGonagall answered.

"Ah! But Minerva, they are one and the same." Dumbledore told her looking sadly over his half moon glasses.

McGonagall looked puzzled. "Why would they be the same, Albus? You surely don't think Harry is going dark."

"I hope it is not so, Minerva but Harry is opposing me in this matter concerning Draco Malfoy." Dumbledore replied.

"Just because he disagrees with you about marrying someone he hates, does not indicate he his going dark, Albus. I am surprised you could even hint at that." McGonagall rebuked him.

"You fail to realise just how important a matter this is, Minerva. The marriage offers the Order a unique chance to disrupt the death eaters. I cannot in all conscience let that opportunity pass. It is regrettable for Harry's sake certainly but sacrifices must be made in a time of war." Dumbledore replied.

"What has having Harry marry Draco Malfoy to do with the death eaters, Albus?" McGonagall asked puzzled at the Headmaster's statement.

"More than you realise Minerva." Dumbledore replied. "Harry must eventually face Voldemort. The only question is whether you wish him to face a Voldemort surrounded by his legions of death eaters or not? Narcissa Malfoy has offered us vital information as a dowry for this marriage. Information that will allow us to decimate Voldemort's support long before the final confrontation with Harry."

"Great Merlin Albus. I still cannot believe that it must be Harry to face you-know-who. Are you sure there is no other way?" McGonall exclaimed.

"Unfortunately Minerva there is no other way. It must be Harry. Who else could do it? You, like most others, are even too scared to say his name and I am simply too old. No it must be Harry and even he stands no chance to survive the encounter. The best we can hope for is that Voldemort perishes along with Harry."

"No, Albus, no." McGonagall cried as tears ran down her check.

"There, there Minerva." Dumbledore patted her on her back to comfort his friend. "It is sometimes a terrible thing to have the fate of the world in your hands. Few decisions are without consequences both good and evil."

"But Harry…" McGonagall said.

"For the common good Minerva, for the common good we must be prepared to allow Harry to fulfil his fate. We must give him his best chance at removing the great evil of Voldemort from this world." Dumbledore replied.

"But why is it always Harry that must suffer?" McGonagall asked.

"Strength is built in adversity Minerva and not comfort. I wish it was otherwise but it is not." Dumbledore said.

"You did it on purpose didn't you? Putting him with those horrible muggles and all the times he ended up facing the Dark Lord, you orchestrated them all didn't you?" McGonagall asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"To be truthful most but not all, Minerva. Harry has an ability to find his way to where he needs to be to oppose Voldemort on his own." Dumbledore replied.

"And you expect me to go along with this Albus?" McGonagall said looking up at Dumbledore with red-rimmed eyes.

"It is your decision Minerva. You can not save Harry but you can help save the rest of the world." Dumbledore responded sadly.

Minerva McGonagall sat for some time struggling with her decision. Her heart told her to stand by Harry come what may but her head told her the Headmaster was correct. She would not be able to save Harry from his fate and a sixteen-year-old boy, no matter how talented, stood little chance of surviving a confrontation with the Dark Lord.

Finally as she still held the now cold cup of tea in her hand, Minerva McGonagall spoke, "What do you want me to do Albus?"

"Tell me everything Harry has told you in his counselling sessions Minerva. I must understand why Harry is so rebellious. Then we must find a way to bring him back to complying with our directions." Albus Dumbledore replied as his eyes twinkled with his victory.


	21. Children and Dark Lords

**Chapter 21 - Harry's Love letter**

Draco staggered into his godfather's office with a look of horror etched on his face. Snape observed the parchment clutched in his hand and raised a questioning eyebrow waiting for Draco to speak.

"He's… He's…" Draco stammered.

"Oh for goodness sake." Snape snapped and snatched the parchment form Draco's hand. Snape quickly read the letter.

__

Draco,

Whatever are you on about in that letter?

You seem to think I would become a Malfoy if we were married. I'm sorry but you have it around the wrong way. With a marriage of two males in the wizarding world, it is the elder family that takes precedence. The Malfoy family is relatively new to the magical world in comparison to the Potters. Why the first Malfoy, a muggle born, was a scant seventeen generations ago. The Potters date back beyond the time of the founders of Hogwarts to the very founding of the wizarding world. I would not become a Malfoy if we were married, you would become a Potter. Draco Potter, do you like the sound of that? I am sure you will grow accustomed to it given time.

As far as my not working for a living, I must inform you I will work because I wish to, not because I need any money. I am thinking of becoming an Auror, so I can bring down the dark wizards that threaten our world. I already have some experience with this, don't I? It would be a worthwhile career that would benefit both myself personally and the wizarding world in general.

As far as producing an heir goes, I assure you I am more than capable of doing the job myself. In fact as the last Potter it is my responsibility to re-establish the family as quickly as possible. Seven or eight children would be a good start, don't you think? I like large families. Look at the Weasleys for instance, seven of the finest wizards and a witch that you could meet. I know such a large family is often a handful but with love and care the rewards would be worth it. It must be said with such a large family one of the parents is needed at home full time being the primary care giver to the children. As you seem to not have any career plans, perhaps you could fulfil this role while I go hunt the dark wizards as an Auror. It would be difficult I know. Unfortunately being a founding member of the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare (SPEW) I can't have any house elves in my home to assist you but I am sure you would find a way to manage. All the cooking and cleaning would help to keep you occupied while I am at work.

Speaking of a home perhaps I should mention that I will be buying a house in muggle London to live in. It would be an adjustment for you I know to live in the muggle world but I am sure once you get to know the neighbours and make friends, you will find the benefits of the muggle world worth it. I myself can help you adjust to things like muggle electricity and doing the shopping for things in a muggle supermarket.

The children could go off to primary school to learn about the muggle world and we could teach them at home about the magical world. Doesn't that sound great?

Finally about Voldemort being a half blood. 'The source' that told me was Voldemort himself on two separate occasions. Once during our second year in the Chamber of Secrets when he told me his original name was Tom Marvolo Riddle (if you rearrange the letters it says I am Lord Voldemort) and also after the triwizard competition in the graveyard of the Riddle mansion (his fathers old house). I was tied to his father's headstone on the grave as the bone of the father was extracted to resurrect Voldemort. Wizards aren't buried in muggle style graves but are always cremated to prevent their bodies being used in dark rituals like this. So I can assure you that Voldemort or Tom Riddle is indeed a half blood. (Don't ever call him Tom to his face. It pisses him off something awful. I know from personal experience. ) Also don't ever think you can forbid me saying or doing anything ever again.

I look forward to your reply.

Harry

"I can't live with those disgusting muggles." Draco exclaimed, "And I am certainly not taking care of the children. He wants eight of them, all his for Merlin's sake."

"Really Draco." Snape sneered, "Can you not see what Potter is up to. I thought you were a Slytherin."

Draco gave his godfather a questioning look. Snape sighed, "He set out in this letter to make the prospect of being his life mate as difficult for you as possible. I am frankly amazed at his deviousness. It is almost worthy of a Slytherin."

"So it's all lies then." Draco replied.

"Well not exactly." Snape conceded, "The Potter family is certainly the elder, so he is correct that if you were to follow tradition you would become a Potter. But that tradition is not followed often these days. You could remain Draco Malfoy if you chose to."

"Thank Merlin." Draco exclaimed.

"The heirs are the real problem. You could produce your own but Potter being the elder family of the marriage would be expected to produce his heirs first. You would have to persuade him to limit the number of children. Eight is clearly excessive. You must try to gain dominance over Potter in this union or he could well do those things he describes in this letter." Snape said.

"But he's immune to my veela powers!" Draco shouted,

"Draco, there are other ways than your powers to ensnare the senses and bewitch the mind." Snape replied glaring at the blond.

"A potion? Do you think that will work?" Draco asked.

"My potions always work." Snape replied haughtily. "But we must proceed cautiously. Most so-called love potions have only a short-term effect. We will require one with longer and subtler effects. And once you can convince Potter to lower his resistance to your veela influence he will be yours. Yes, I do believe I know the potion to use but it will not be easy to either brew or to administer to Potter. It requires regular minute doses over a long period of time while the subject is solely concerned with the intended mate. Which means you must draw Potter out. You must convince him to meet with you face to face and meet regularly. Yes, that is were it must start."

"But how?" Draco complained.

"The reply to this letter obviously. Do you have a copy of the letters you sent to him as well as all the letters he has sent to you?" Snape asked.

Draco pulled two letters from his robes and handed them to Snape. Snape quickly read them both and snorted at Draco's letter. "Of course Potter isn't going to respond well to your letter. It is entirely the wrong approach to order him around as you would a woman. Potter is an arrogant, strutting glory hound. You must play to those weaknesses. Get some parchment and I will dictate what your reply should say. Potter will eat up the praise I assure you. Ready? Then take this down. 'My Magnificent Harry," Snape stopped for a moment looking ill but he pressed on regardless.

Snape dictated the new letter that Draco took down word for word. When it was finished and checked over Snape gave a nod of approval. "Send that and the brat will start to look upon you as one of his adoring fans. Soon you will be admitted into his pack of sycophants and there you can go about overthrowing the boy wonder with more direct means. He will not be able to resist this letter, I assure you."

"Good, thank you godfather I really appreciate the help." Draco said smiling. His trust in his godfather's abilities was absolute.

"Whereas I am not thrilled with your choice of life mate, I will always do whatever I can for my godson, Draco." Snape said with the closest thing to a friendly smile he could manage.

Draco nodded. "There is just one more thing. What Potter said about the Dark Lord was all lies was it not?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably. He motioned Draco closer and in a bare whisper said, "What I am about to tell you must never be repeated to anyone. Is that clear? We would both be killed if it were to reach the Dark Lord's ears."

Draco eye's widened in surprise and he nodded his agreement.

"Potter is essentially correct. The Dark Lord's father was indeed a muggle," Snape whispered quietly.

Draco gasped in surprise. "But… But how…"

"You must understand Draco that the Dark Lord and his death eaters are about power first and foremost. The means to gaining it are irrelevant. Belief in the cause is for the masses not the leaders. It is all merely a means to an end. And the Dark Lords end is absolute power." Snape whispered.

Draco was horrified. The glorious leader he had believed would lead the purebloods to ultimate victory was a mudblood just as Potter had said. Draco was speechless.

"Not a word to anyone, Draco. Both our fates are in your hands now. Think well on what I have said then we shall talk of your future but I will not again mention the matter we have just discussed. It is too dangerous to risk." Snape continued.

Draco just nodded and walked out the office door without a further word. He had a lot to think about.


	22. Schemes within schemes

**Chapter 22 - Schemes within schemes**

Blaise Zabini waited in the rear shelves of the library at the end of dinnertime with an odd expression twitching across her face now and then.

"You look amused by something Blaise. Wasn't a certain blonds reaction to a letter, was it?" Harry said as he appeared from beneath his invisibility cloak.

"Merlin, Potter." Blaise said as she jumped in surprise. "Stop sneaking up on me like that." After a pause she continued, "And yes you are correct I was thinking of Draco's reaction to your letter. I have never seen him struck senseless before. First, he looked smug as he opened his letter as if you would be falling at his feet. Then he started to read. Oh Merlin, his expression was priceless. Then he started to make this really odd sound. Like he was choking but not quite. Everyone else in the Slytherin common room took one look at him and then found excuses to leave the room as quickly as they could without appearing too obvious in their fear. Anyway Draco soon ran out of the Slytherin common room with your letter tightly crumpled in his hands. I guess he went to Snape."

Harry nodded. "I suppose it serves him right but I am feeling a little sorry for what the jerks going through."

Blaise looked at Harry appraisingly and said, "That's more than Draco would do if the roles were reversed Harry. Remember that."

"I know but I can't help it. I just hope Draco will choose another so I can be done with all this." Harry replied shrugging.

"That is not going to happen Harry." Blaise replied as they both settled in a small alcove in a private area of the library. "Especially if you are correct in your belief that all this is a scheme of the Dark Lord."

Harry sighed deeply, "It is!"

"Then you are going to have to either string Malfoy along until it becomes obvious to everyone that is what is happening or you have to find a way of removing Malfoy from the equation… permanently." Blaise spoke in a whisper just loud enough for Harry to hear.

"I am not killing Malfoy. Enough people think I am going dark already without me doing something like that." Harry replied.

"You wouldn't have to do it yourself. My father knows some people who for the right price could arrange…"

"NO!" Harry snapped.

"Alright, alright." Blaise said in a conciliatory tone. "It is only one option. If you won't get rid of him then you will have to plan on him being after you until he either wins you or his veela powers self-destruct. Either way it is not going to be pretty."

"I am sure those are not the only options Blaise. I should be able to find a way were everyone gets out of this mess safely." Harry replied looking grimly serious.

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor." Blaise sneered.

Harry snorted and said, "As I have told you that is what I am."

"But now you are playing a Slytherin's game. You will need much more than hope for some miracle to happen to get out of marrying Malfoy. You will need schemes within schemes."

"Perhaps I do have schemes within schemes already, Blaise." Harry challenged her back.

"Sure you do Gryffindor, sure you do." Zabini replied mockingly.

"You just wait and see." Harry said with as much confidence as he could.

"I will." Blaise replied. "Now are we going to spend all night arguing or do you have the candidate list for us to go through."

"I got it from Mrs Longbottom this morning. It's a lot longer than I thought it would be." Harry said as he pulled a folder of parchments out of his book bag and put it on the table in front of Blaise.

Blaise wasted no time in opening the folder. She scanned down the pages one after another checking the names of candidates, occasionally making a comment over some name she recognised such as "fat cow" or "bitch". Finally Blaise reached the last parchment and looked up at Harry. "Merlin Potter, every family in the wizarding world must be sending a candidate. This is going to be a lot harder than even I realised."

"I know. How are we going to get all those girls to give up?" Harry replied looking very nervously at the folder.

"You did notice that there are quite a few males amongst the candidates, didn't you? Some of them quite elderly." Blaise asked.

Harry's face paled. "Merlin!" he gasped.

"Relax Potter. We should be able to eliminate them from the rituals quite quickly by specifying some further requirements to your Matriarch. Things like fertility and preferred age groups should do to eliminate most of the males and the older women attempting to be candidates." Blaise said in a business like tone.

"Can we change the requirements like that? I thought that once they were set they couldn't be changed." Harry replied.

"Unless you get more candidates than is practicable to have in the rituals. But that is what has happened so I am sure your matriarch will agree to additional requirements to bring the list of candidates down to a workable number." Blaise said. "Height and weight would be good to get rid of a lot too. Anything you can think of?"

"What about requiring a understanding of the muggle world. That should knock out a lot." Harry suggested.

"Especially the pure-blooded eh Potter?" Blaise said caustically.

"I've got nothing against purebloods but like I told Draco in the letter, I intend to live in the muggle world after graduation. So if my wife (Merlin!) would have to be able to cope with that." Harry said.

"You are really going to live in the muggle world?" Blaise asked surprised.

"Yes," Harry said, "I am still going to be around the wizarding world being an Auror and everything but I will be living in a muggle house in a muggle area. That way I can get on with my own life and not have to put up with all the boy-who-lived crap all the time."

"Okay, we'll add that to the requirements but you can expect some outrage from the traditional purebloods over making that a requirement." Blaise said as she wrote out the list of extra requirements.

"What about you? Will that knock you out?" Harry asked suddenly realising this requirement might end Blaise's participation in the rituals.

"Fortunately the wizarding and muggle communities are much closer in Italy than here. I am perfectly comfortable in both worlds. Father always insisted on us knowing the muggle world as that is were the majority of the business is done for the family corporation." Blaise replied.

"Good." Harry said, "I don't want to lose you yet."

"Remember Harry, I am exiting at the last stage with your Zabini holdings voting rights." Blaise replied.

"I know." Harry replied but his tone sounded a little regretful.

Blaise looked up from the listed of new requirements directly at Harry for a few moments but didn't say anything before continuing to write down a few more lines.

"Okay that's done." Blaise said as she handed the list to Harry. "What else?"

"What's Snape up to? The governors meeting is coming up and he seems oddly quiet." Harry asked.

"I don't know yet. He will be planning something. He always is but I think he will wait till after the Governors meeting before attacking you or your friends again. To do it now would be foolish. He's not that stupid. Do you really think he will be sacked?" Blaise asked.

"No, Dumbledore will get him off. He can't afford not to." Harry sighed.

"Then why go through with it? It will only make him hate you and we both know what a vindictive bastard he can be." Blaise argued.

"I'm hoping it will reign him in a bit." Harry replied. "If nothing else it will at least show him there are consequences for his actions. Dumbledore has let Snape get away with far too much over the years. It has to stop somewhere. Maybe this will do it.

"Hoping for another miracle, Gryffindor?" Blaise scoffed.

"Maybe its part of my schemes within schemes." Harry replied lifting his head high in false confidence.

Blaise laughed and Harry nudged her with his shoulder playfully. In return she swotted his arm.

"So tell me something about yourself. Nothing big. Nothing to do with the stupid rituals. Tell me about Italy. Is it nice there? I have never been anywhere, so tell me all about it." He asked.

It was some time before Harry made it back to the Gryffindor common room under his invisibility cloak. He had visited the owlery on the way back and sent off the new requirements for the candidates to Mrs Longbottom. Hopefully that would get the number of candidates down to a reasonable number.


	23. Carpe diem

**Chapter 23 - Carpe diem**

Harry didn't have much time to get to his nightly detention with McGonagall so he only said hi to his friends quickly before going up to his room to get his homework and books before leaving the common room again. But as he was about to exit the common room a small over awed looking first year in the company of Dennis Creevey stood in his way.

"Hi Harry." Dennis said, "Glen has something to ask you." And then to the boy Dennis said, "Go on Glen. He's not going to bite."

"I… I ummm… I sorry to trouble you Mr Potter." The small boy stuttered. "Its just Dennis said you might know why I can't throw my paper aeroplane out my window." The boy held up a folded paper aeroplane for Harry to see.

"Don't call me Mr Potter. Just Harry's fine, okay. What window are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"The one in my dorm. I like to fly the aeroplanes out the window sometimes but I can't get this one to go through." The boy replied.

"I guess I can have a real quick look at it. I am supposed to be in a detention with McGonagall soon so we can't take too long. Let's go." Harry replied. He was starting to have a very bad feeling about this. It could be nothing but if it was what Harry was thinking it would be bad, very bad for Harry's plans.

It didn't take long for Harry to examine the first year's dormitory windows to discover they had all been warded like his own dorm's window. The same with the second year's windows and the thirds, fourth, fifths and seventh's. All the windows in the boy's dorms were now warded. Harry hurried to the common room with his little entourage of Denis, Glen the first year, some of his first year dorm mates and a bunch of other boys.

"Hermione, I need you to do me a quick favour and check the windows in all the girl's dorms for wards." Harry said as he almost dragged Hermione away from her study books.

"Harry!" Hermione protested, "Can't this wait…"

"No, Hermione, it can't wait at all. I need to know now if I am trapped in this tower the next time Dumbledore comes here with Malfoy." Harry said seriously. Hermione stopped her protests and sprinted up the stairs to the girl's dorms. She returned shortly with a worried expression on her face that told Harry his suspicions had been correct. All the windows in the tower were now warded.

"Shit!" Harry swore. He pulled out the Marauder's map and checked it closely. "Ron, come with me now. We need to visit to the owlery real fast and then I have a special job for you." he stated before running out of the common room dragging a spluttering Ron in his wake.

qpqpqpqpqpqpqpqp

"I'm sorry I'm late Professor." Harry said as he entered McGonagall's office.

"Yes… Well see that it doesn't happen again." McGonagall replied nervously.

Harry did not fail to see her agitated state nor how she avoided looking him directly in the eye. Harry pulled his homework from his bag and got to work on his charms book as he addressed his distracted Head of House again.

"I was delayed by one of the first year's. Seems he has a hobby of flying paper aeroplanes out his dorm window and into the Forbidden Forest." Harry said. "Kid kept calling me Mr Potter despite me telling him to call me just Harry."

"I imagine quite a few of the students look up to you Mr Potter." McGonagall replied as she nervously rubbed her hands together.

Harry regarded his head of house for a moment. She kept taking little glances at her office door. Harry replied. "It seems the Headmaster has corrected his mistake of earlier by warding all the windows in the Gryffindor tower. Curious how he came to do that just after I discussed his oversight with you Professor."

Now McGonagall could not even look in Harry's direction as she attempted to answer that comment. "What are you suggesting, Harry?"

"What I am hoping is that there is some other explanation other than you having betrayed my confidence by discussing with the Headmaster things I told you during these detentions." Harry stated tensely as he glared at his head of house, his eyes almost glowing in his agitation. One glance at those vivid green eyes so filled with pain and silent accusation was more than McGonagall could stand. She visibly winced before attempting to answer him.

"You have to understand Harry that I only did what I did for the greater good." McGonagall choked out.

"Don't give me that greater good bullshit that Dumbledore sprouts as a justification for his screwing with my life. I have had a gutful of that thank you very much. I thought I could trust you but the first chance you get you turn on me and rat me out." Harry yelled angrily.

McGonagall's face was ashen. "I did not tell the Headmaster everything Harry. He knows how hard this is for you. He really does care for you."

"Lies, lies, lies." Harry screamed. "Nothing but lies to get you to go along with his schemes."

"No, He really does care Harry." McGonagall replied as she wiped away her tears.

Harry merely glared at her in return for some time while she squirmed under his gaze.

"Harry." McGonagall said.

"I would prefer you to address me as Mr Potter, Professor McGonagall." Harry replied in a growling tone.

McGonagall looked quite flustered by his reply. "Mr Potter, I… I can understand you being upset with me but I can still help you. I can help you come to terms with Mr Malfoy so that the transition to being his mate is as painless as possible for you."

Harry gave a humourless laugh as he shook his head in disbelief. "As painless as possible eh? How about I save myself from all pain by totally avoiding the git. That way you don't have to bother 'helping' me." Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I am sorry Mr Potter but the Headmaster has decided…" McGonagall stated as little more primly as she regained some of her former character.

"Fuck what the Headmaster has decided." Harry yelled angrily.

"Mr Potter, language!" McGonagall barked.

Harry was about to reply to this when he heard a slight bing coming from his pocket. The marauders map was warning him about the proximity of Severus Snape. Harry face twisted in rage. He hurried grabbed his things from the desk and stuffed them into his book bag.

"Mr Potter, where do you think you are going?" McGonagall asked.

"You think I'm going to stick around for Snape and Merlin knows who else to catch me here?" Harry replied.

"Mr Potter, you can not leave." McGonagall replied trying her best to sound forceful.

"Just watch me." Harry replied as he hurried to the door.

But just before he reached the door it swung open suddenly to reveal a sneering bandaged face of the potions master. "Stay where you are Potter. The Headmaster will be here shortly with Mr Malfoy. Then we will be having a little discussion."

"Like hell we will. Move aside Snape, I'm leaving." Harry snarled at the man.

"You arrogant little brat. Who do you think you are talking to a member of staff like that?" Snape hissed angrily.

"You're not a member of staff at the moment. You're suspended. You should not even be in the castle until the Board of Governors hearing." Harry retorted.

"That's one of the things we will be discussing tonight, Potter." Snape replied smugly. "You will be dropping your compliant tomorrow."

"I don't think so, Snape." Harry spat back.

"Think what you like Potter. The Headmaster…" Snape replied with a smug sneer.

"Screw the Headmaster. You are going to be answering for your actions for once Snape. Get use to the idea." Harry said.

"Mr Potter!" McGonagall yelled.

"Arrogant fool. What passes for thoughts in that oversized head of yours. Shall I take a look? Legi…" Snape spat as he banished his wand at Harry but he slumped unconscious to the floor before he could complete the legimency incantation. McGonagall rushed to the door and looked out to find Ron Weasley standing in the corridor wand in hand and a shocked look on his face.

"Mr Weasley, attacking a teacher is the most serious offence." McGonagall stated crossly. "You will be expelled…"

"It wasn't me!" Ron protested.

"No it was me who stunned him Minerva when I saw him about to curse Potter there" Amelia Bones replied as she stepped from the shadows behind Ron Weasley. "It seems your summons arrived just in time, Potter."

"Yes Madam Bones. Your arrive is most timely." Harry replied as he exhaled a deep breath in relief.

"I will be having words with the Headmaster about Professor Snape being in the castle tonight Mr Potter. Rest assured of that." Madam Bones growled out as she strode forward.

"He's been here all the time madam Bones. He never left." Harry replied.

"What!" Madam Bones gasped, "And the Headmaster knew of this?"

"Dumbledore told me it was his decision when I pointed out to him that Snape should not be here. There have been several attempts by the Headmaster to trap me with Snape and Malfoy. This is just the latest." Harry said sneering at the unconscious potions master.

Madam Bones looked fit to burst. Her glare turned towards Professor McGonagall. "Minerva, I am surprised you would involve yourself in something this shameful."

Minerva McGonagall was strung deeply with the criticism.

"Madam Bones," Harry interrupted, "Snape said the Headmaster and Malfoy were on their way here. I would like to avoid them if possible."

"Yes, you run along now. What I have to say to the Headmaster and your professors isn't for your ears anyway. I am also suspending your detentions and all other punishments until the Governors meeting. Owl me instantly if anyone tries to influence you again and I will send a squad of Aurors to arrest them. Off you go."

"Thanks Madam Bones." Harry said as he grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him down the corridor towards the Gryffindor common room.

As soon as they were out of sight of the McGonagall's office Ron said, "Blimey Harry. That was brilliant. Snape out cold and Dumbledore in for a right rollicking from Madam Bones. Even if I did almost get expelled."

"That was entirely too close for comfort. Thanks for escorting Madam Bones up to McGonagall's office. I am surprised my owl got to her so fast." Harry replied as they stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady. "Broken nose" Harry said but the portrait did not open.

"We changed it mate." Ron stated, "Carpe diem" And the portrait swung open. "It was Hermione's turn to choose the password. Luckily for you Madam Bones was having dinner in Hogsmead when she got your message."

"Thank Merlin she was." Harry replied.

The two boys climbed into the common room and joined their friends in their favourite chairs near the fireplace.

"What's it mean anyway?" Ron asked, "Carpe diem"

"Honestly Ron, you spent five years learning Latin incantations you should know what it means." Hermione huffed.

Harry took pity on Ron and everyone else as he decided not to let this escalate into one of Hermione's and Ron's arguments.

"It means 'seize the day', Ron." Harry said, "Its an old roman saying. It means to make the best of the time you have and not to waste time on meaningless things like arguing over the meaning of Latin phrases."

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hermione, you don't know what just happened. I have more important things to be thinking about than Latin. I'll let Ron tell the tale. I am going up to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Harry replied as he pulled himself out of his chair and headed towards his dorm.


	24. Wizarding space

**Chapter 24 - Wizarding space**

When Harry got to his dorm room he found it empty as he had hoped. Harry let out a long breath as he began to pace back and forth in the room. Tonight had been too close, far too close. Harry knew it and for the first time since the summer Harry was reconsidering his decision to return to Hogwarts this year. But Harry knew that time was still needed before everything came together as planned. He just couldn't afford to get trapped again like tonight. Running his hands through his hair in frustration, Harry knew he had to concentrate more on avoiding being placed into positions like tonight. Harry, clearing his mind of the constantly replaying memories of McGonagall's office, set about thinking of ways of getting around the wards on the towers windows. They were his biggest immediate problem. He could not be trapped here in Gryffindor Tower. It would be disastrous and with McGonagall now on Dumbledore's side it was only a matter of time before they would try exactly that.

"Ok, Think logically, Harry" Harry told himself. "You can not break the ward on the windows and there are no other exits in the tower except for the portrait hole. Why didn't someone put one of those blasted secret passages in the bloody tower? Wait a minute. Who did make all the secret passages in the school? Was it all the work of the founders? I doubt it. Many seem to be much later additions. So there must be some way…" Harry didn't finish his little self dialog as a sudden inspiration occurred to him.

Harry, first checking to see he was still alone and unobserved, pulled his bed's curtains closed and opened his trunk to the seventh compartment and climbed in. As his head disappeared into the trunk Harry pulled the lid closed leaving the dorm empty again for the others to find later and assume Harry had gone to bed early.

Harry stood with a slow smile coming to his face. He was inside Mad-eye Moody's old trunk, in the room sized compartment were Moody was held captive during Barty Couch's time at Hogwarts. The compartment was now empty except for a single item. The item was, Harry thought, the best thing he could have ever purchased for himself. Harry ran his hand along the top of the item and his smile became even bigger as he thought back to that day in Diagon Alley during the summer.

FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK FLASHBACK

Harry slipped unnoticed from doorway to doorway as he made his way from Gringotts. Harry sighed and banged his head on a convenient wooden post. Why couldn't anything go smoothly for the sodding-boy-who-lived? Harry for the millionth time wondered why the fates always picked on him. Did he offend them in some way, perhaps in a previous life? Harry sighed again. He knew he had to get whatever shopping he could done quickly. The goblins had chucked him out with a sack full of galleons while they prepared for the ceremony Harry would take part in, the leading part at that. Harry hit his head again on the post and sighed. Why in Merlin's name did it always have to be him?

Harry finally noticed the shop to which his head butting post belonged. 'The Magical Outdoors Emporium'.

"As good a place as any to start, I guess." Harry told himself as he smoothed his bangs over his scar and took the door handle in his hand.

"Good Morning…" A slim man in his late twenties started to say but stopped mid sentence as he regarded Harry's attire. The young man's nose turned up as if offended by Harry's affront to wear his Dudley hand-me-downs into his shop. "More alley riff raff come to waste my valuable time." The man sneered at Harry. Harry noticed a teenage youth behind the counter of the shop roll his eyes and hurry forward.

"Perhaps you would like me to take care of this gentleman Cecil?" the youth asked.

"Doesn't look like he has two Knuts to rub together. I'm going to lunch." The man Cecil announced as strode for the door.

"Bit early isn't it?" the youth responded.

"How dare you question me that way!" the man roared, "Father kept you on out of the goodness of his heart and all you do is criticise. No wonder business is dropping off. You just watch your step or you will be out on your ear." With that the man stormed out of the shop's front door.

"Git!" the youth muttered under his breath but it was loud enough for Harry to hear. "Sorry about that. My name is Harry Jones. How may I help you today?" the youth said pleasantly to Harry.

"My name's Harry too!" Harry said smiling.

"Your parent fans of the-boy-who-lived too. I swear there are more Harry's in our age group than you can shake a stick at. If I ever did meet the boy-who-lived I would probably punch him right in the nose. I guess the only thing we can be grateful for is he didn't have a truly awful name." The youth chatted.

"Like Cecil?" Harry replied amused at the young mans candour.

The youth laughed and said, "Precisely! So you just looking Harry or did you want something specific?"

"Actually I was kind of interested in a tent. A friend's father had one a few years ago at the World Quidditch cup. It was small on the outside but inside was like a small house." Harry asked.

"Well," the youth said quietly looking around. "We do have a range of new wizard space tents the boss just got in but from one Harry to another, I wouldn't shove my worse enemy into them. They're a bit dodgy if you want my opinion. Cheap knockoffs of the good tents we use to stock here before old Mr. Grim sold out. Mr. Abernathy, the new owner is changing our suppliers all the time always looking for a bargain. He doesn't realise he's destroying this business's name for quality products. He's only interested in making a quick buck."

"That's a pity." Harry replied.

"Yeah, it is. You don't want to be in one of those tents when they collapse leaving you with no way to get out. Now our old range of tents you couldn't collapse even if you tried, especially the Supreme range. They were real corkers, they were. Not cheap mind you, but you get what you pay for. But we don't have any of those anymore… Actually there is one of the old one's left. I'd almost forgotten about it. 'The Ultimate' was designed as a showpiece by one of the new designers at Supreme tents some years ago. The man was a genius but 'The Ultimate' never really caught on. See he was a muggle born and he designed everything with a muggle style to it. You can imagine how that went over with his pure blood bosses. We ended up with the tent as more a demonstration of what was possible than anything else. I can set it up in a jiffy. You got to see this."

"Okay" Harry agreed and soon the youth had set up the tent on the floor of the shop. On the outside the tent looked like a muggle three-man dome tent in a non-descript greenish grey colour. But when Harry crawled into the tent he found himself in the entrance hall of a modern house. The youth beckoned Harry into the first doorway off the entrance hall.

"Living room here. You can see what I mean about the muggle style. Guessing from your cloths your muggle born so maybe you can relate to it. Through here is the formal dining room." The youth continued as he walked on with Harry stumbling behind. This place made the Dursley's house look positively decrepit. It was like something out of one of Aunt Petunia's Vogue magazines. Harry found himself gaping at the formal dining room's table which looked like it could sit at least sixty. "… the kitchen has all muggle appliances including a microwave oven. The designer managed to install muggle electricity throughout the tent by using a perpetual motion generator, hence the light switches. Personally I find electric lights better than candles and torches but don't tell the purebloods that. There's a very large library, games room, potions lab, and duelling area on this level. Upstairs are the bedrooms, I'm not sure exactly how many. I stopped counting at twenty. There are several bathrooms on both levels of course. But it's the garden I want to show you." The youth said as he opened a sliding glass door.

"A garden in a tent?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Yes and not just any garden." The youth said as he smiled at Harry.

Harry walked out of the house and onto a paved area that ended in an enormous swimming pool.

"This is the pool of course." The youth told Harry, "Change rooms, gymnasium and sauna are housed in the pool house."

Beyond the pool was a large area of lawn with surrounding garden beds that were mostly bare of plants. Beyond the gardens was a forest like scene that Harry could tell was really the edge of the tent but the effect was stunning. With Harry's years of looking after the Dursley's garden he could see the possibilities here far better than most. The place could be planted up with a whole collection of muggle and magical plants.

"The whole garden can be set for any season you wish. It even rains in here, can you believe that?" the youth chatted happily. "But if you would follow me for the 'piece du resistance'. It's just around this hedge. 'Voila!' " the youth announced.

As Harry rounded the garden hedge his jaw dropped open. "Great Merlin's balls! That can't be real, can it?"

"It's real. I assure you." The youth said.

Harry just stood there staring dumbstruck. "I'll take it!" he finally announced.

The youth just laughed and said, "It's all yours for a paltry two hundred and fifty thousand galleons. But of course you'll be wanting the extras. Furniture, bedding, ever stocked pantry, to name a few. Say another one hundred thousand on top."

"Sounds good to me." Harry announced.

"It would be nice to be able to afford it, wouldn't it?" The youth replied thinking Harry was joking.

"I was being serious." Harry said, "I'll take it and the extras too."

"No offence Harry but you don't exactly look like you have three hundred and fifty thousand galleons." The youth replied warily.

"I have heaps of galleons. I have just come from Gringotts after arranging the transfer of the inheritances I have just received. So, as I said, I'll take it." Harry said smugly. Seeing the still questioning look on the youth's face Harry suggested, "Look, lets see what else you have in the store I want then once we total it all up you can come with me to Gringotts and confirm payment."

"Great Merlin, you really mean it!" the youth gasped.

"That's what I said." Harry replied.

"Okay, but if this is some sort of joke I'm punching you in the nose." The youth declared.

"Sounds fair." Harry laughed in reply.

"Okay, I guess we'd better go back to the shop and go through the extras you want and total it all up." The youth said in a bit of a daze.

"Great!" Harry replied as he followed the now stumbling youth back through the kitchen.

It wasn't long before Harry had selected all the extras he wanted for the tent which was basically all of the ones Harry Jones said were available. Harry was particularly impressed with the security package available for the tent. From the master control panel in the study, Harry would be able to turn on all sorts of wards and defences against outside attack not to mention a few offensive charms and hexes. Basically any death eater attempting to get into the tent was in for one hell of a surprise.

While Harry Jones was busily arranging the installation of all the options into the tent, Harry scoured the shop for other useful items that included a featherweight wizard space backpack and many other items especially from the old good quality stock that young Mr. Jones had pointed out. Harry was especially delighted with the range of clothing the shop carried. It was designed to blend into muggle areas but the clothes had all sorts of charms ranging from heating and cooling charms to size fitting charms. Harry now had a wardrobe of very good looking clothing that would put to shame anything the Dursley's had ever lavished on Dudley. And Harry's new dragon skin walking boots felt like heaven after his worn out trainers, not to mention looking way cool.

"All up that comes to three hundred and seventy thousand three hundred and sixty two galleons." The youth said carefully.

"Great!" Harry said smiling. "So do you want to go to Gringotts now?"

"What's all this mess?" a voice bellowed.

"Mr. Abernathy, I was just serving this gentleman." The youth replied to a balding man who had just entered the shop.

Mr. Abernathy looked as impressed as his son Cecil had at Harry Potter's appearance. "I hardly think someone like him warrants this much mess." The man sneered at his employee, "You have still to do the banking boy, so hurry and finish up. And find a way to get rid of that old stuff. Sell it at half price if you have to. Just make room for the new shipments next week."

"Sir I don't think it's a good idea to drop the prices that much…" Harry Jones replied cautiously.

"I don't care what you think!" The man yelled angrily, "Half off I said and that's how it will be." With that the man stormed into the back of the shop and disappeared into a door marked 'Employees only'.

"Like father like son, I see." Harry remarked to the young shop assistant.

"Too bloody right. Stupid git. Well he just saved you a pile of galleons. I'll have to figure out the reduced total now and redo the paperwork." Young Mr. Jones replied looking aggravated. "And they are going to blame me and probably fire me next week when they realise the blunder they have made."

"What blunder?" Harry asked.

"Well most of this stuff you bought is what is known as consignment stock. Basically we get it from our suppliers but only pay for it once we have managed to sell it. So Mr. Abernathy by reducing the price by half is actually going to be out of pocket next week when we're due to pay the suppliers. Take the tent for instance. You are now buying it at half the two hundred and fifty thousand galleons original price. That's one hundred and twenty five thousand gallons. But next week we have to pay Supreme tents their original wholesale price for the tent. From memory it's about one hundred and forty thousand galleons. So Mr. Abernathy is fifteen thousand galleons in the red on just the tent. Add the rest of the stuff up and they will have lost a small fortune today. I am certainly not going to be getting my five percent sales commission on this sale. Not that they would have paid it to me anyway I suppose even if it is now halved. That's life I suppose. Let get all this stuff into the backpack and I'll finish all the banking paperwork and we can go to Gringotts."

Harry Potter was horrified that he was about to cause this nice young man that had been so helpful to him to lose his job. "But it's not fair on you." Harry spluttered.

"When is life ever fair?" the young man complained.

"That's certainly true." Harry Potter replied. Harry could not have agreed more with the unfairness of life.

"But look at the bright side," Harry Jones said, "perhaps I'll find a better job. Mind you anything would be better than dealing with the Abernathy's."

"If I can help in any way…" Harry Potter replied.

"Actually could you write me a short testimonial? I'll add it to the reference old Mr. Grim gave me. I'm certainly not going to be getting one out of Mr. Abernathy. Not that I'd want one from him and then I need to go job hunting. Not that there are any jobs in Diagon Alley at the moment except at that new joke shop but I'll never get that one." Harry Jones stated.

"Why not?" Harry Potter asked.

"Everyone and their dog have applied to work there. I wouldn't stand a chance." Harry Jones replied sadly as he shrugged.

Harry Potter smiled as he said, "What say I write you a special letter of introduction to the Weasley twins. I'll do it while you get the banking paperwork from Mr. Abernathy. You can drop it into the joke shop on our way to the bank."

"You know the Weasley brothers?" Mr. Jones asked in a surprised tone.

"We've met." Harry replied cryptically as he got to work on the letter.

Gred and Forge

I would like you to consider hiring Mr. Harry Jones for any position you have available in your shop. I can vouch for him personally as he has been a great help to me in the past even though it will seemingly cost him his current employment shortly.

He is a kind and friendly person with excellent sales skills and business acumen. I am sure he would be a great asset to your business and might even allow you more time to concentrate on research and development of new products. I know he seems to plough through the Ministry and accounting paperwork with ease. In fact with him and Lee both working for the business, you would probably be able to open a second shop in Hogsmeade in time for the first Hogsmeade weekend at school. Just a thought. If you need extra investment to get it going just let me know.

Make sure you pay him a reasonable salary and sales commission. I know he'll be worth it.

Your first investor,

H

P.S. Don't tell anyone about this. I'll explain later.

"Well I'm all set" Harry Jones said as he joined Harry Potter again with the banking books and paperwork under his arm.

"Great, I'm finished too. Let me just hoist this backpack on and we can go. Here's your letter of introduction to the Weasleys. No don't read it. Just give it to them. Trust me." Harry said handing over the folded letter to Mr. Jones.

Harry Jones looked suspicious but then nodded in agreement.

Once they were out in the alley and walking towards the most hideously garish building in Diagon Alley that was of course Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Harry Potter continued, "I'll wait outside. I don't have time to drop into the shop and get caught up with the twins, so just don't mention I'm in the alley today."

Harry Potter managed to peer in the window through all the products displayed to see Harry Jones make his way through the crowd of customers in the shop to one of the twins. Fred or George, Harry couldn't be sure at this distance, snatched the offered letter from Harry Jones obviously annoyed being bothered by a job applicant when they were this busy. But the twins annoyed expression immediately changed on reading the letter. The second twin was instantly called over and he too read the letter. Fred and George looked over the top of the letter at the slightly cowering Harry Jones. A brief conversation ensured and with a quick shake of the hands between all three, Harry Jones was on his way back out of the shop totally oblivious to the fact that his hair was now that distinctive Weasley red colour.

"I don't know what you put in that letter but it worked. All they wanted to know was when I could start." Harry Jones said excitedly. "I don't know how I'll be able to thank you enough."

"Least I could do considering I cost you your job." Harry Potter replied, "Besides us Harrys have to stick together."

"This is going to be the best job I've ever had." Harry Jones stated proudly.

"If you can stand all the pranks that is." Harry Potter replied lifting his eyes to his friend's bright red hair.

"What?" Harry Jones asked as he looked up. It only took him a moment to realise the few stands of his own hair he could see were the wrong colour. He pulled a few locks forward and saw the red. "How?"

"The twins! You don't think they'd let a new employee escape unscathed do you. Although they properly went easy on you so they didn't scare you off but wait until your first full day. You'll probably end up rainbow coloured, half transfigured into a centaur and stuck to the ceiling. And that's just for openers." Harry said happily. "Never underestimate the twins pranking capacity. It has brought many to their knees before and will again. In fact I almost pity any death eater that tries to attack their shop."

Harry Jones looked stunned for a few moments but soon recovered and laughed, "It will still be heaps better than working for Mr. Abernathy and his git son."

"Well we better get to the bank." Harry Potter said.

As the two Harrys approached Gringotts, they noticed the crowd of witches and wizards in the alley in front of the golden doors of the bank that were firmly shut.

"They're closed." said one wizard as the two Harry moved to the doors.

"But Gringotts is never closed!" Harry Jones spluttered in surprise.

Harry Potter knocked loudly on the golden doors.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. The goblins have been extremely rude to any who have tried to get in." the nearest witch said.

The doors opened a crack and the sneering face of goblin appeared but the expression changed instantly to one of surprise when the goblin saw who had knocked. "Oh it's you!" the goblin said, "Come in, come in. We're almost ready." The goblin opened the doors a bit more to allow Harry Potter through.

"He's with me." Harry Potter told the goblin just as Harry Jones was about to be pushed back from the doors.

The two Harrys walked across the foyer area of Gringotts as they heard the goblin behind them yell to the angry crowd outside that Gringotts was currently closed for a few hours. The slamming doors boomed through the bank briefly drowning out the loud buzz of noise from the masses of scurrying goblins. Harry Jones was wide eyed as he saw ten times more goblins than he had every seen in Gringotts before and they were not just sitting at their desks like normal either. The goblins were running around carrying various items here and there. They were also dressed very differently than normal too. Gone were the old style suits the goblins usually wore and in their place hard armour with jewel encrusted scimitars slung at their sides. Harry Jones started to get nervous looking at it all. Something big was definitely up.

"You are a little early, Mr. Potter." Griphook the goblin said as he hurried forward.

"He called you…" Harry Jones said as he turned to his companion, "Potter."

"Well, it is my name." Harry said brightly.

Harry Potter watched as his young friend's wide eyes went from staring him directly into his eyes to slowly creep up to his forehead. Harry Potter took pity on the boy and moved aside the bangs to reveal the famous lighting shaped scar that resided there.

"You're the boy-who-lived." Harry Jones exclaimed shocked.

"I hate that name." Harry replied, "That's a myth, a legend, a load of bullshit made up so the wizarding world can have a saviour to hide behind or a whipping boy for when things go wrong. That's not me. I'm Harry, just Harry. Just like you are."

Griphook snorted loudly. "Well just Harry it's almost time for you to get ready."

"I need to transfer some money to the Outdoor Emporium account to pay for my shopping and Mr. Jones here needs to do some banking too." Harry Potter told the goblin. "Oh and transfer eigthteen thousand five hundred and eighteen galleons from my personal vault to Harry Jones account. That's your sales commission on the stuff I bought."

Harry Jones spluttered incoherently.

"Certainly." Griphook replied and took the bill for Harry Potter's purchases and the banking documents from Harry Jones and hurried away leaving the two Harry's standing there.

"So!" Harry Potter said to his young companion, "Are you going to punch me in the nose now or later?"

"Oh Merlin I did say those things didn't I?" Harry Jones replied as he blushed a deep red.

Harry Potter laughed, "Now you really look like a Weasley with the hair and blush."

"Mr. Potter I can only offer my deepest apologies for…" Harry Jones said looking mortified.

"Forget it. I knew you weren't serious. I should apologise to you for the whole name thing." Harry Potter said seriously.

"Mr. Potter, after everything you have done for me I will be honoured to be named after you." Harry Jones said.

"Look why don't we just call it even. One Harry to another." Harry Potter said as he offered his hand.

Harry Jones still looking very like a Weasley took Harry Potter's hand and shook.

"Thank you Mr…" Harry Jones said but Harry Potter cut him off.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Its just Harry, remember. For the both of us." Harry Potter said.

Harry Jones nodded in agreement.

"All the transfers have been made." Griphook said as he joined the two Harrys again and handed the documentation to Harry Jones. "So if you are finished with your shopping Harry it is time for you to get ready and for your friend to leave."

"Well I didn't get anywhere as much shopping done as I'd hoped but it will have to do." Harry Potter replied.

"I could do some shopping for you Harry if you want." Harry Jones offered.

"Don't you have to get back to the shop?" Harry Potter asked.

"If Mr. Abernathy doesn't fire me the instant he sees this hair, he will when I tell him the result of his cutting the price on the consignment stock you bought. Either way I'm free to do your shopping this afternoon and to start at the joke shop tomorrow first thing." Harry Jones replied smiling broadly, "So what do you need?"

"Well, everything really." Harry Potter said. " I especially wanted to get a new watch. My old one hasn't worked in years."

Harry Jones got a small out a small muggle notebook and short pencil from his pocket and made a note.

"Get him a number of watches." Griphook chimed in. "And just because he's rich don't think you can throw his money around."

"No, no of course not." Harry Jones replied, "I know most of the merchants in the alleys. I'll get everything at near wholesale price. What else do you think?"

"Gold" Griphook barked out, "You can never have enough gold. Gold jewellery, diamonds too. Emeralds to go with his eyes."

Harry Jones looked up and studied Harry Potter's eyes for a moment and then nodded to Griphook, "Yes, although the emeralds would look better set in platinum rather than gold. I'll get a wide selection of chains and rings and he can choose which he most likes. I'll make sure we can return any he does not like for a full refund."

Griphook looked impressed with Mr. Jones' suggestion.

"He'll need more clothes than what he bought at the emporium. Shoes and boots." Harry Jones said adding to the list. "Luckily we are about the same height although he's skinnier than I am. I'll just get everything for a tight fit on me."

"Weapons, he needs weapons." Griphook added.

"Mmmm." Harry Jones agreed scribbling more notes. "Magical, traditional and muggle, do you think?"

Griphook nodded. "Don't bother with battle robes. We've found something better." Griphook added.

"I take it we are not exactly concerned with what's legal and what's not?" Harry Jones asked.

"Mr Potter needs all the protection he can get," Griphook growled, "regardless what those fools in the ministry think."

"Right. That's fine by me. What the Ministry doesn't know, won't hurt them." Harry Jones replied. "So weapons. I'll find what's available at the moment and buy it all."

"Good. Good." Griphook agreed.

"Don't I get a say in this." Harry Potter interrupted.

"Sure, what else?" Harry Jones replied without looking up from the notebook.

"Books, I need to find out everything I can about the things like Occlumency and Legilimency. And law books, all you can get especially about the Veela laws. And a text on Veelas, especially anything on resisting their powers. Then there's defence books. I have all the normal ones but that's the problem. The bad guys know those books too. I need curses and techniques the bad guys don't know. Also ancient magics and unusual powers. I suppose some dark arts books too if you can find any. Not to use you understand. Just to know what I'm likely to run into and how to counter it."

"Don't worry, I know just the places to get all of them. Deceased estates' libraries. There's quite a few for sale at the moment thanks to He-who-must-not-be-named and his death eaters' attacks. Good and bad, it's all in there." Harry Jones said earnestly. "There are also some shops in Knockturn Alley that have private stocks for sale, if you know who to ask and have the galleons. I'll get what I can today but I'll keep looking and send you anything I think suitable. Just make sure no one from the ministry finds out. They're not exactly legal either."

"Just make sure you don't use my name when you are getting them. Enough people think I'm turning dark as it is." Harry Potter grumbled.

"Fools and idiots." Griphook replied. "You'll not the one who has turned dark and we both know it."

"Don't worry Harry, I won't even tell the Weasleys." Harry Jones replied.

"Especially don't tell the Weasleys anything, it would get straight back to…" Harry Potter answered but was interrupted by Griphook loudly clearing his throat and giving Harry Potter a pointed look. Harry didn't finish that sentence.

"Just don't tell anyone who the stuff is for and in fact don't tell anyone I was even here today." Harry told his young friend.

"My lips are sealed." Harry Jones repeated earnestly.

"If they aren't, neither will be your neck." Griphook said threateningly as he pulled his scimitar half way out of its scabbard.

Harry Jones paled.

"I trust him, Griphook." Harry Potter said seeing the effect the threat had had on the boy.

Harry Jones meanwhile had straightened and stood proudly erect. Harry Potter trusted him and he wouldn't let Harry Potter down, no matter what.

Griphook pushed his scimitar back into its scabbard. "You best go boy. Here's a thousand galleons for the small purchases and for the large purchases bill them to vault 714. I want receipts for everything too. I will be checking closely I warn you. You have two hours to be back here with the goods. Harry Potter is needed elsewhere now." Griphook stated.

Harry Jones nodded and hurried to the doors still with a haughty air about him.

Griphook laughed and said, "I think that one would take on a dragon for you now. That is a powerful force you wield being able to convert a common wizard into a loyal warrior within a few hours of meeting."

"I did no such thing." Harry objected. "I just said I trusted him."

"Whatever you say my brother." Griphook replied smiling knowingly, "Come. The council of elders await and you are still not dressed in your armour."

"You found some that will fit?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Griphook said, "A suit that has awaited you since long before the founding of Gringotts. But it is for the elders to tell you of that tale."

Harry sighed and rubbed the his eyes, "Why do I get the feeling this is another of those nasty big surprises the fates are always springing on me."

Griphook laughed loudly, "Perhaps because it is. Come. We must go."

END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK END OF FLASHBACK

Harry, his hand still on top of the tent in the room sized compartment of his trunk, shook himself from his few moments of recollection and ducked down to enter the tent. Inside the entrance hall of his hidden home as he like to think of it, Harry called for Dobby and Winky.

"What can Dobby and Winky do for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"I need your help to find some books in the library. I know I saw one over summer. It has a picture of a wizarding family in front of a manor on the cover. Its title was something like One thousand and one projects to improve your manor." Harry Potter said as he led the way into his private library.

Family libraries in the wizarding world were often large extremely valuable collections of books and scrolls. They were the source of arcane and forgotten powers and spells that each ancient pureblood family specialised in. They were closely guarded treasures with only family members allowed access. The library room in the tent was designed to easily accommodate the largest of these family collections. Which was why it was woefully inadequate for the current collection of one Harry James Potter. You see Harry's collection was not a single-family collection. It was comprised of the Black Family Library that Harry had rescued from the machinations of Dumbledore, the Potter Family library from the vaults at Gringotts and lastly all the books, tomes, and scrolls that Harry Jones had managed to acquire over the summer. In fact, what Harry didn't know, was that he had the largest and arguable the finest collection of magical books in the entire world. But to Harry it was just a resource. One he had relied upon heavily over the summer but he would cast it away in an instant if it would buy him even a little freedom.

Harry stood amongst the chaos of the library. Books filled the shelfs to bursting, Books were piled on the floor rising up in great pyramids taller than Harry. "I think it was part of the Potter Library. I seem to remember thinking my dad owned it. Maybe he used it to fix up our home before…" Harry trailed off wondering if his father was a handy wizard around the manor. Harry yawned loudly.

"Harry Potter is tired." Winky announced, "Harry Potter is needing his sleep. Harry Potter should be going upstairs to his bedroom and getting a good night's sleep. Winky and Dobby be looking for books."

"I'll be alright Winky." Harry replied yawning again.

"Harry Potter not being alright. Harry Potter be going up to bed NOW!" Winky responded. "Winky be making Harry Potter some nice warm milk to have before Harry Potter be going to sleep."

Harry knew from experience that there was no arguing with the little elf when she thought he needed to look after himself. Winky had spent most of her life looking after a reluctant Barty Couch junior and could be very forceful if she thought her charge needed care. Harry could only override her concern by a forceful order and he would never have the heart to hurt the feelings of the little elf that badly by doing that. So, the only other option was gracious surrender. In truth, he kind of enjoyed having someone in his life that was whole focused on his well-being and over the summer Winky's fussing had helped Harry recover physically from the depression the events of last year and the early summer had left him in. In fact, Harry reckoned his growth spurt over the summer had a lot to do with the little elf constantly stuffing him with food at every opportunity. Harry had just topped six feet and whilst not especially tall by any standards Harry happily no longer considered himself a runt.

"Alright, Alright I surrender. I'll go to bed but don't you two work too hard either. Anything you find about wizarding construction would be good. I know where to find everything else I need. I'll see you in the morning." Harry replied as he stumbled across the library and out the door. He wearily climbed the grand staircase to the floor above and walked into the master suite. His king-sized bed awaited him and he smiled. It even surpassed his Hogwarts bed for comfort. Harry stripped to his boxers and climbed in.

With a pop Winky appeared, carrying a glass of warm milk. "Harry Potter be having his nice milk and then going to sleep."

Harry took the glass from the elf, "You know Winky I think I was the luckiest wizard in the whole world when you and Dobby asked to be my elves." Harry liked to work on his elves self esteem whenever possible and it was slowly working.

Winky looked joyful as she said, "And Harry Potter is the best Master Winky and Dobby ever be having." And with a pop she was gone again.

Harry thought to himself as he drank his milk, "Considering who your previous masters were that's not exactly hard." But Harry was still happy with the compliment from Winky. They cared for each other like family members should. Harry never regretted taking Dobby and Winky into his family and never would. The milk finished, Harry placed the empty glass, his wand and his glasses on the bedside table and rolled over and was instantly asleep. No bad dreams troubled Harry Potter's sleep that night, normal or induced. They never did in his tent. Harry was safe here. Harry was home.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

AUTHOR NOTES:

Well this is my sort of answer to the Rosswrock type trunks. Instead of a trunk with a house/flat/mansion hidden in it, I used two previous items from cannon to achieve a better result in my opinion. Okay so the tent was much more than the one Mr. Weasley had in the books but remember this is a newer and much more expensive tent than the one Mr. Weasley borrowed for the World Cup.

Can you guess what was in the garden around that hedge? Its kind of obvious as what would inspire Harry to instantly want the tent regardless of the cost. But that's not the biggest surprise you are still to find out about Harry's hidden home.

Did you like the fact that it has electricity? Yes it does still work at Hogwarts. The shielding of the trunk and the tent allow it to work within the tent. Perhaps Harry wouldn't be able to receive TV or Radio signals but the microwave oven would work. The perpetual motion generator is my shot at the whole something-for-nothing magical world and a good solution for where the electricity comes from.

Having a second Harry I know was confusing at times but was necessary for Harry Potter to affirm that he was not really the-boy-who-lived but just Harry like the other boy was. I guess Harry Jones is about a year younger than Harry Potter as he was named in Harry's honour. He didn't go to Hogwarts. Home schooled or trade schooled as he is relatively poor. He's not a muggleborn but isn't considered a pureblood either. He is just a young working stiff of the wizarding world trying to get by day to day. You can also assume although Harry Jones is working at WWW, he is also still sourcing things (legal and otherwise) for Harry Potter from his contacts in the Alleys (Diagon and Knockturn) and from the muggle world. Dobby picks them up from Mr. Jones and takes them to Hogwarts. I guess that makes Mr. Jones Harry Potter's personal shopper. Now you all know where Harry's watch came from and all the other stuff Harry has. I now can write chapters where Harry can turn up with everything from an Armani suit to an Uzi submachine gun. Oh the possibilities! Tell me in a review what you think Harry should show up with? I will try to slip in a couple of the suggestions in upcoming chapters.

Did you like the fact that Harry has his own home now? He was able to stay much of the summer in it and still be protected by the wards at Privet Drive. He has it in Hogwarts and no one is the wiser.

Harry has the greatest library in the wizarding world at his command but you can't learn everything from books… No I can't say more yet. You will have to wait and see.

More about the goblins soon I promise.

More Draco, Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Blaze, Neville, Luna, and a host of others soon too. Keep those reviews coming and if you want your questions answered post a message at my Yahoo Group (link in my fanfiction bio). I don't promise to tell you anything but at least Yahoo does not have the restrictions that Fanfiction has on the author notes and reviews.


	25. Dawn of a new day

**Chapter 25 - Dawn of a new day**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and then closed again at the bright glare. It took him a few minutes to become fully awake and he was hesitant to leave the comfort of his bed. But eventually, he struggled from beneath the blankets and stumbled to the bedside table to collect his glasses and wand. It was still early and Harry pulled some of his workout clothes from the nearby chest of drawers and pulled them on.

"Good morning Winky." Harry said as he entered the kitchen.

"Did Harry Potter sleep well?" Winky asked brightly.

"Yeah, yeah I did actually." Harry replied, "I'm going to do a bit of a workout before breakfast, Winky."

"Winky will have everything ready for Harry Potter when he is ready for breakfast." Winky said happily.

Harry walked out of the kitchen doors to the paved area around the swimming pool, kept on going out into the lawn area and around the hedge. Harry entered the small hut just the other side of hedge and grabbed his thunderbolt.

"I guess that's one advantage of actually owning a broom manufacturer. I get to try out the new models before they are even announced to the public." Harry said as he mounted the broom that would shortly become the replacement for the firebolt. Harry shot skyward in a dazzling burst of acceleration that tore at his body even with the inertia dampening charms on the broom. Harry looped the broom around his entire private Quidditch field once and then soared straight up until he could feel the repelling charms of the tents roof. It still looked like open sky but Harry knew that he was at the height limit, so he dove again towards the ground, only pulling out inches from the turf. To anyone else it would have been terrifying, but to Harry, it was relaxing and he felt the tensions of yesterday slip away. He practiced his familiar Quidditch drills until he grew bored. He wished he had some human opponents but dismissed the idea immediately. As much as he wanted to tell Ron about having his own Quidditch field, Harry had agreed to keep all of this a secret until after this matter of Malfoy was resolved. Besides, Harry thought to himself, Hogwarts has its own Quidditch field that Ron and the others can use all they want, so there is no point in telling anyone until the summer. Harry didn't really want to admit to himself his fear of Ron's jealousy when he found out about the tent, not to mention just how ridiculously rich Harry actually was. The last thing Harry needed at the moment was a repeat of fourth year. In the summer, Harry told himself, I can tell Ron and Hermione about it all and we'll all have time to adjust to everything including my marriage, hopefully. Harry returned to his repetition of the drills as he tried to clear his mind of the conflicting emotions the thought of his impending marriage arose in his mind.

Some time later, a very sweaty Harry Potter rounded the hedge and walked through the gardens towards the pool. Harry considered going to the pool house but decided not to bother with a swimsuit, as he was alone in the tent except for the elves. So Harry simply stripped off his sweaty workout clothes where he stood and plunged into the cool refreshing waters and swam a few laps. Harry was glad he had learned how to swim during the summer. Not only was it great exercise but it was also just the thing to relax him after a workout on the Quidditch field or the gym in the pool house, especially with the massage he got in the heated spa at the end of the pool. Harry eventually got hungry enough to want to go find the breakfast Winky had promised him. Harry climbed out of the pool and walked naked to the pool house for a towel and one of the towelling robes kept there. If his friends at school had seen him stripped naked as he was now, then they all would have been amazed at the rippling taut muscled form that was usually hidden under the bulky Dudley hand-me-downs and flowing school robes.

"Here you is Harry Potter." Winky said as she set down a plate groaning with piles of food in front of Harry.

"Winky!" Harry said in a moaning tone.

"Harry Potter is needing to eat all he can to be big and strong." The elf replied without a hint of regret.

Harry knew when he was beaten and started to eat hoping he could manage enough to satisfy the little elf. Harry really didn't want to find out what Winky was prepared to do if Harry didn't.

After escaping the little elf's plot to get him as fat as Dudley in one session, Harry wandered back up to the master suite and took a good long shower. As he finished towelling off Harry wandered into the walk-in wardrobe and started going through outfits looking for something to wear today.

"Mmmm, Japanese kimono? Comfortable and I could wear my katanas with it. No, not today!" Harry said aloud to himself, "Flaming scarlet dress robes? Bit too formal I think. The Armani suit?" Harry laughed as he looked at his black Armani dress suit remembering the time he had worn it over the summer. Uncle Vernon had finally convinced the Maisons to come to dinner again after the disaster of the pudding incident, telling them loudly on the phone that his 'criminal' nephew was now under control. Harry was a bit incensed hearing that and decided if he was going to be labelled a criminal, he was going to act like one. So when the Maisons had arrived Harry made his appearance in the black Armani suit with black shirt and black tie. Harry also had the largest and most garish gold watch he owned on and his fingers all had large gold rings on them. The slicked back hair and blue tinted glasses completed the 'Mafioso' look to a tee. Harry watched outwardly calmly as his relative's faces were frozen in shock. Harry lead the Maisons into the living room before the Dursleys could recover and proceeded to give his apology for the pudding incident that his Uncle had insisted on with a good few expressions Harry had picked up from 'Donnie Brasco' and 'The Sopranos'. The finishing touch was during dinner when Mrs Maison complimented the pasta dish. Harry told her it was an old 'Sicilian' recipe he had been given by 'Don Corleone'. Uncle Vernon had gone the deepest purple colour he had ever managed hearing that but could do nothing in front of the Maisons. Mind you, the minute the Maisons were out the front door Vernon went in search of his nephew. Harry had already fled through the back door and met the Maisons as they were getting into their car. Harry explained that it had been his little 'prank' tonight after hearing what his Uncle had told them on the phone and that he was in no way a 'Mafioso'. He suggested that Mr Maison check with St Brutus School of Criminally Insane Youths if they had ever heard of a Harry Potter. Harry explained he did, in fact, go to an exclusive private boarding school in Scotland and beseeched Mr Maison to not take his business away from Grunnings because of Harry's actions. Luckily the Maisons were willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Actually, Mr Maison looked somewhat amused and shook Harry's hand thanking him for a most entertaining evening. Shouts from number 4 had ended their conversation as Harry said it was time to go face the music. The aftermath with the Dursley's hadn't been good but Harry was given a slight reprieve when his Uncle came home the next day and announced the corporation Mr Maison worked for had placed their largest ever order with Grunnings and Grunnings managing director was so pleased he had even given Vernon a bonus and a invitation to dinner with his own family for all the Dursleys. Vernon Dursley was quite pleased with it all until his managing director added that Vernon had to bring his charming nephew along as the Maisons had praised the young man and his 'witty' dinner conversation. Needless to say Vernon Dursley begged off the dinner invitation immediately.

What no one knew was Mr Maison took Harry up on his offer and did in fact try to contact St Brutus's about the young man, but found there was no such institution. Mr Maison then contact the investigation branch of the corporation he worked for, asking for a background check on a Harry Potter of 4 Privit Drive, Little Whinging. The returned information showed that a Mr Harry James Potter was the controlling shareholder of various and interwoven corporations and trusts that among other things had some forty percent of the shares of Mr Maison's own corporation and sixty percent of Grunnings. Mr Maison was a wise enough corporate player to realise that if a major share holder wanted the corporations business to go to one of his own companies that exactly what should happen if Mr Maison wanted to keep his own job. So that's what happened.

"Leather posing pouch and body harness? I am going to have to talk to Harry Jones about some of the items he buys for me." Harry said as he continued through his outfits. "Leather pants, vest and trench coat? This looks like that movie I saw with Weasley Snape, I mean Wesley Snipes, Blade Trinity that was it. I suppose I could try it on. Just to see if it fits."

A few minutes later Harry Potter was checking himself in front of the mirror admiring his leather clad look. Harry had added black buckled boots, his throwing knifes and his two chromed 50 calibre desert eagles in shoulder holsters under the coat. A sword, not unlike the one in the movie, he placed through the small slit he made at the back of the trench coat. He looked deadly, sexy but deadly. He was deadly with each of the weapons on his person after all the training he had put in over the summer.

"Goth Potter." Harry said with a smirk. "I wonder what would happen if I walked into the Great Hall in this outfit." A little voice in the back of his head replied, "Draco would wet himself."

"Stop that!" Harry said aloud. "I did not need that mental image."

"Too bad. You got it." The little voice replied.

"Right, that's it Potter you have officially lost it." Harry said. "I suppose I better get to work."

Harry spent the rest of the morning in the library studying the books Dobby and Winky had found plus a number of others. Harry made copious notes and diagrams. At lunch, he talked for a while with Winky about unimportant things and then headed to the duelling room to practice some of the spells he had read about. As usual it didn't take him many tries before he had each one down pat. He was now ready to undertake the work he had planned but that would have to wait for now. So still enjoying his Goth outfit Harry returned to the library to start on the charms essay Professor Flitwick had assigned. The time passed quickly for Harry and he found himself engrossed in the work and the possibilities it held for application in his defence studies. Harry was finding that more and more the separate fields of magic he was studying were merging together to a deeper underlying understanding of magic as a combined whole. The possibilities seemed endless.

Winky and Dobby joined Harry for a quiet dinner in which Winky again had managed to stuff Harry to bursting point.

Harry being sick of reading for now spent the rest of the evening checking his garden. Pruning here, tidying up there. It was calming and as the tent simulated a summers evening Harry began to feel the lure of his bed. It was not long before the long leather coat was stripped of its weapons and returned to the wardrobe with the vest, pants and boots. Harry fell once again into that pleasant undisturbed sleep that the tent allowed him.

Dobby woke Harry early the next morning with a nudge or two. He grabbed a quick shower before changing into some of his old jeans and one of Dudley's old flannel shirts.

The top of Harry's trunk opened a bare crack as two emerald green eyes stared through. Ron groaned loudly in his sleep and rolled over. The quiet sounds of restful breathing came from the other occupants of the sixth year Gryffindor boy's dorm. The trunk lid slowly opened fully and Harry climbed out of the trunk and quietly shut the lid. Harry opened his beds curtains and messed up his sheets to give them a slept in look. He then quietly made his way down to the common room without waking any of his dorm mates. Harry sat in his favourite squishy chair near the fireplace in the common room and began working on his charms essay again.

That was where his friends found him some time later when they had awoken, dressed and come down to the common room on their way to breakfast.

"Morning Harry," Hermione said as she pulled a still bleary eyed Ron by the hand. "Sleep well?"

"Morning Hermione, morning Ron. Yeah, I did sleep well actually. Feel much better." Harry replied cheerfully.

"What are you working on… That's Flitwick's charms essay." Hermione said loudly as she snatched the parchments away from Harry.

"Hermione!" Harry complained.

"You're almost finished!" Hermione said shrilly. "How can you be almost finished? We only got it yesterday and you had detention with McGonagall and then you went to bed early…"

"I just got up early and got stuck in." Harry replied, "Now if you don't mind, could I have it back?"

"But Harry, how did you look up all the reference material you needed? I was planning to spend most of this evening just getting together what is needed from the library. You didn't just try and wing it again did you?" Hermione asked as she flicked over the pages of parchment. "No, it looks like you didn't. But I don't understand…"

Harry grabbed the parchments back out of her hands as he said, "Hermione, go to breakfast before Ron passes out from lack of food. I'll talk to you later about this."

"Food Mmmm" was Ron's contribution to the conversation.

Hermione looked ready to continue to complain again but Harry forestalled her by saying, "And try to keep everyone down there for as long as possible this morning. I think I have worked out a way around my little window problem but I need some time to put it into action without being observed."

Hermoine still looked vexed but nodded curtly.

"Hey Harry!" Dean said, "This your tool belt?" Dean had spotted the leather tool belt that was hanging out of Harry's book bag. He had grabbed it and pulled it free before Harry could react. Unfortunately the belt also pulled the bright yellow hardhat from the bag.

"You trying to look like one of the Village People Harry?" Dean asked smirking. "Perhaps this thing with Malfoy is getting to you."

"NO!" Harry said forcefully as he grabbed his tool belt and hardhat back. "But I'll tell Malfoy you're a fan of the Village People, Thomas, when he goes off me and is looking for another mate."

"Go on, put on the hat and belt and do YMCA Harry." Dean teased. A few of the students who were muggleborns in the now crowded common room laughed. Even Hermione was trying not to smile rather unsuccessfully.

"Out! Out! All of you out!" Harry yelled, "Go to breakfast."

"It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A." Dean began to sing doing the silly motions with arms forming the letters.

Harry grabbed the nearest thing to hand, which happened to be his charms textbook and threw it at him. Dean easily dodged it but Hermione shrieked. "Harry! You can't treat a book like that."

"What?" Ron asked as the commotion roused him from his stupor.

"You just wait Thomas. You and Malfoy." Harry said back.

"Not me Harry." Dean said back as many laughed, "I've got to be a macho man."

Harry was struggling with Hermione over his transfiguration textbook so he could throw it too, when Dean and his friends decided it was time to go to breakfast. "At least he's not dressed as the leather man." Harry heard Dean comment to the Creeveys. "I don't think I could stomach that."

Well, Harry thought to himself, that puts an end to any idea of wearing my Blade outfit anytime soon.

"Okay Hermione you can relax. I am not going to chuck anything more." Harry said.

Hermione reluctantly released her hold on the textbook. "I still want to know how you are managing to get through all your work so easily." She said.

"Hermione please," Harry replied, "You know I can't tell you some things because of Dumbledore's ability to pull it right out of your head. I'll tell you what I can, when I can, I promise. Just let it go for now."

"You're not messing about with a time turner are you Harry?" Ron asked.

"Look who's awake at last!" Harry exclaimed, "No Ron, I think all of us learned the dangers of that in third year," Harry said pointedly. Of course, Harry thought to himself, no one said anything about the weird side effects you get when you open a large wizard space tent in a much smaller trunk wizard space room. I really got reamed out for doing that. Thank Merlin we were able to stabilise it to a four to one time dilation. It's proving quiet useful having a whole extra day every night.

"Breakfast Ron" Harry said. That was all that was needed to get the red head heading straight for the portrait hole dragging his reluctant girlfriend with him.

"And keep everyone there for as long as possible." Harry yelled after them.

As they were climbing out of the portrait hole Ron asked. "What was all that Dean was going on about?"

"The Village People Ron. I'll explain at breakfast." Hermione answered.

"No! Please don't, Hermione." Harry yelled but the portrait had already swung shut.

Harry cringed as he thought of Hermione's piercing voice explaining Harry's resemblance to one of the gay muggle band to the entire Great Hall.

"Well Village People or not I've got some work to do." Harry said as he put on the hardhat and tool belt and headed for his dorm room. As he went up the stairs he unconsciously started to hum. "Oh Merlin" He said, "Now I'm going to have YMCA running through my head all day. I'll kill Dean!"

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author Notes

Okay, I know a lot of you probably hate this chapter and it is a bit silly in parts but it and the previous chapter actually serve an important role for the future plot. I added a few humorous bits so you won't be too bored but I consider them both foundation chapters because they are giving you background information that is actually important as this whole story started at the end of Harry's mysterious summer. All we know about the summer where Harry prepared for this struggle is contained in the flashbacks in Chapters 2 and 24 and it is far from complete. There will be future flashbacks but they should not be as long as the last one. At least I hope not. You'll need the background information these chapters provide if what is to happen is to make sense. If you think this story is a run of the mill Veela Draco/Harry slash single plotline story, think again. It's more complicated than that, as I have said before. But it should start to move along more rapidly now.

Next chapter we are right back to Harry/Draco conflict, Harry/Dumbledore conflict and Harry/Snape conflict.

Meow-Fairy, hope you enjoyed the outfits.


	26. Meeting of Minds

**Chapter 26 - Meeting of Minds**

Harry appeared from beneath the invisibility cloak in his first lesson for the day, Defence against the Dark Arts, using the moment of distraction when the Professor called the students to order and the rather useful large body size of his friend Ron. Harry took his seat as usual next to Hermione and Ron.

The DADA Professor began to discuss the charm they would be studying today and as usual drifted off the subject into some tale that made no sense to any of the students.

Ron grumbled, "Aren't we ever going to have a decent DADA Professor."

"At least he hasn't tried to kill me." Harry replied frowning as he thought over all his previous DADA professors.

"Give him time, mate, give him time. The year has just started." Ron pointed out smiling.

"Sssh" Hermione shushed them both but instead of paying attention to the Professor, Hermione slipped a copy of the Daily Prophet into Harry's lap.

Harry gave Hermione a questioning look. Hermione, with a nod towards the paper, answered him.

Harry looked at the paper closer and saw the headline. "Oh!" he said quietly. It seemed the paper had taken exception to Harry's change of requirements for candidates in the courtship rituals. The entire front page screamed outrage at the very idea of a wizard or witch requiring their future spouse to be comfortable in the muggle world. Numerous points of view were reported from candidates feeling they were jilted out of their rightful place as the-boy-who-lived's intended. Allegations of mental instability from being raised by muggles were resurrected from the previous year. It seems that Harry had gone from the most eligible bachelor in the wizarding world to disturbed menace overnight yet again.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and passed the paper back to Hermione. Class continued for what it was worth until it was finally dismissed at the bell.

"Harry, what are you going to do?" Hermione asked anxiously the instant the students started to move from their desks.

"Do about what, Hermione?" Harry replied.

"The things they are saying about you in the Daily Prophet, of course." Hermione said in a frustrated tone of voice.

"Nothing." Harry answered.

"Nothing?" Hermione asked.

"Its not like they haven't said those things before Hermione." Harry said.

"But this time its different Harry. Last year it was Fudge and the Ministry getting the paper to say those things, this time it seems like there are a lot of people out there that are really offended by what you have done." Hermione said.

"They're offended." Harry snapped, "What the hell have they got to be offended about. It's me who's getting married, not them; It's me who everyone is trying to force into Malfoy's arms, not them. It's me who has to kill… Forget it. Just forget it. I have had enough. They can all go jump for all I care." Harry shouted and then kicked himself mentally as he almost gave away the prophecy.

Hermione's eyes had narrowed and Harry expected the damn perceptive witch to hone in on that last little slip but luckily they were interrupted by one of the incoming third years.

"Mister Potter, Professor McGonagall told me to tell you that Mrs. Longbottom is waiting for you in the headmasters office." The young awestruck boy said nervously.

"Thanks, Peter isn't it?" Harry said, "And its not Mister Potter alright, its just Harry."

"Neville!" Harry called out catching his friend before he left the DADA classroom. "I need you to get your Gran from Dumbledore's office to the Room of Requirement. Alone!"

"How do I get into the Headmaster's office, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well, as usual Dumbledore didn't send the password." Harry said in an annoyed tone. But then a devious gleam appeared in his eyes and Harry smiled, "I tell you what you should do Neville."

The Headmaster's office was crowded. Mrs. Longbottom sat in front of the Headmaster's desk rubbing her hands together nervously. The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge paced back and forwards muttering. Percy Weasley hovered close to the Minister ready to undertake any task Fudge wanted. Professor McGonagall stood next to the seated Headmaster. Draco Malfoy lingered in the background away from the others but with a decided presence due to his veela nature and the imminent arrival of his mate. Snape glowered from a nearby chair.

"It should not be too much longer…" Dumbledore said pleasantly but was cut off by a booming sound from the spiral stairs. Several little whirling instruments on the Headmaster's desk started to emit excited little whistles and beeps. "Professor McGonagall would you mind seeing why Neville Longbottom is attempting to destroy my gargoyle?"

Professor McGonagall hurried down the stairs and returned shortly thereafter with a very abashed Neville Longbottom.

"It seems," Professor McGonagall said in an annoyed tone on her return, "Mister Potter told Mister Longbottom that casting a reductor curse at the gargoyle was a better method of gaining entry to your office that standing there guessing sweet names all day."

Dumbledore frowned, "And where is Mister Potter?" he asked directing his query to Neville.

"He asked me to take Gran to meet him, Headmaster." Neville replied and after a moments hesitation added, "Alone."

"What all this?" Fudge spluttered angrily. "Get the boy here now."

"He won't come," Neville answered, "Not with them in the room." He continued glancing towards Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"Who does he think he is?" Fudge raged.

"Harry Potter." Neville answered quickly surprising many in the room, "And he wants to talk to just you, Gran."

"Right!" Mrs. Longbottom stated confidently. If her Neville could stand up to all these people, she would too. "Take me too him, Neville." Mrs. Longbottom announced, as she stood ready to walk to the door with her grandson.

The others in the office simultaneously exploded into howls of outrage.

"You all heard Neville!" Mrs. Longbottom's formidable voice boomed over the other's protests, "He wants to see me alone."

"My dear lady," Fudge blustered in a supercilious tone, "I'm the Minister of Magic…"

"Cornelius!" Mrs. Longbottom interrupted, "I helped your dear departed mother during her long excruciating labour when you were born. You mucked everyone around interminably then, and you haven't changed a bit. My Neville is right. Harry and I will be meeting in private to discuss the matter of his requirements for a bride. If you wish, I will take a message for you to Mister Potter but I can't promise he will meet with any of you. That is for him to decide, not me. Now what is it you wish me to say to Harry?"

Fudge spluttered in outrage having had his sizable ego lanced so effectively. But he eventually calmed down enough to utter a few words to a waiting Mrs. Longbottom. "These… These new requirements… Ridiculous! The boy must withdraw them immediately. Outrageous! Muggle world nonsense. I demand he withdraws them and makes a public apology."

"Why should he?" Neville interjected. "Its his choice. And it makes sense if they are going to live in the muggle world."

"Muggle world! Who says he is going to be living in the muggle world?" Fudge boomed.

"He does." Neville replied simply, "Says he can live his life without all the-boy-who-lived crap. So it makes sense his wife would have to know how to…"

"Nonsense," Fudge roared, "Potter isn't going to be living in the muggle world now or in the future. I won't permit it!"

Neville Longbottom's eyes narrowed, his face flushed red and the air around him crackled with magic. Very, very few people had ever witnessed Neville Longbottom lose his temper. Until now!

"YOU WON'T PERMIT IT!" Neville bellowed shocking everyone in the Headmaster's office including his own grandmother, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? SOME JUMPED UP POMPOUS WINDBAG THAT HARDLY ANYONE LISTENS TOO ANYMORE. WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO STOP HIM? SEND THAT BITCH UMBRIDGE BACK TO TORTURE HARRY WITH THE BLOODQUILL AGAIN? PERHAPS SHE CAN ACTUALLY CAST THE CRUCIATUS CURSE THIS TIME OR BRING HER PET DEMENTORS WITH HER. BUT IT DIDN'T STOP HARRY LAST TIME. IT WON'T STOP HIM THIS TIME."

"Mister Longbottom!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed before any of the others could react to Neville's bellowing at the Minister of Magic. "What was that about Umbridge and a blood quill?" She demanded forcefully.

Neville, still casting a furious glare at Fudge, replied through his gritted teeth, "That's what she used in her detentions on students, making them write lines in their own blood until they begged her to stop. But Harry never gave in, even though he had more detentions with her than anyone else, practically every night for the whole year. You can still see the words in the scar on his hand. 'I must not tell lies.' That's what it says."

There was a collective intake of breath through the whole room. Professor McGonagall had paled considerably but setting a stoic look upon her face she continued. "What about the Dementors?"

"Umbridge admitted to sending the two Dementors that attacked Harry and his cousin during the summer." Neville said. "The attack that this boob put Harry on trial for." Neville indicated Fudge as he said this.

"Poppy cock, utter balderdash!" Fudge finally protested having recovered from his shock at being berated by Neville Longbottom. "I'll have the Aurors take this boy into custody. I'm the Minister of Magic, I can't be…"

"QUIET!" snapped Professor McGonagall, "And the cruciatus curse, Mister Longbottom?"

"Umbridge was going to use it on Harry to make him talk after she and her inquisitorial squad caught everyone in her office but Hermione tricked Umbridge into the forbidden forest instead."

"The cruciatus on a student…" Professor McGonagall.

"And she tried to slip Harry Veritaserum in his tea, a whole vile of it." Neville added.

"Veritaserum! A whole vial!" Professor McGonagall shrieked, "but that would be fatal."

"Good thing Harry was clever enough not to drink anything Umbridge gave him. " Neville replied. "Come on Gran, Harry's waiting."

With that Nevillle managed to take his grandmothers arm and steer her quickly from the office and out the door. The others in the office were still to busy thinking about Neville's revelations to really react in time to stop them leaving.

"Albus, did you know about this?" McGonagall asked suddenly.

Albus just signed in frustration. The revelations that Neville Longbottom had just made in front of so many people would have far reaching consequences. It would enviably lead to a number of investigations into the events of last year. Many things Dumbledore wanted to keep quiet would now be splashed across the front page of the Daily Prophet. The ministry would be badly destabilised, Fudge would almost certainly be scrambling doing all sorts of ridiculous things trying to avoid being forced to resign and having a new minister appointed. A new minister that at best Dumbledore would be forced to spend a lot of time manipulating into being directed to doing as Dumbledore wanted. At the worst the new Minister could be a Death eater. Dumbledore's plans would all be thrown into disarray.

"You did know, didn't you?" Professor McGonagall replied shocked after having recognised the expressions crossing the Headmasters face.

"Minerva, you must understand. Everything I do is for the greater good." Dumbledore replied.

Meanwhile many different conversations were going on amongst the others in the office.

"Weatherby," Fudge said addressing Percy, "get onto my contacts at the Daily Prophet. Announce a formal investigation into alligations of abuse of students by staff at Hogwarts will be lead by me personally. We need to put the right spin on this. Then get the Aurors to arrest that boy."

"On what charge?" Percy replied shocked at the idea of having Neville arrested.

"Ummm Suspicions of being a death eater." Fudge announced pompously looking pleased with himself.

"Minister, the Longbottom name is very well known as being opposed to the Dark Lord. I don't think that will be believed about one of them. And it's also well known he's a close friend of Harry Potter. Potter's bound to announce the charge false to the whole wizarding world." Percy told Fudge bluntly.

Fudge blustered at his aid, "Well you think of something. Must I do everything? Just get the boy in the cells at the ministry."

"I really don't think that's going to be possible Minister. Madam Bones wouldn't allow…" Percy tried to reason with the man.

"Why can't I see him? You promised me I could see him…" Draco whined to Severus Snape.

Snape was ignoring Draco now realising that the headmaster would probably not be able to get Potter to withdraw his compliant from going before the Board of Governors. Snape faced the real possibility of being forced out of the only place he had ever considered home. And it was all Potter's fault.

Meanwhile in the Room of Requirement, Harry Potter served Mrs. Longbottom a cup of tea after Neville had hurriedly left to get back to his morning classes.

"Who would have thought my Neville could be so forceful." Mrs. Longbottom said after recounting the events in the Headmaster's office to Harry.

"I think you underestimate your grandson like everyone else, Mrs. Longbottom." Harry replied.

"It's kind of you to say so Harry." She replied.

"It was merely the truth. Neville may be a quiet type of person normally but still waters run deep as the muggle saying goes. It means there are hidden depths to your grandson. I know that's true after seeing him in action against those death eaters in the Department of Mysteries last year. You should have seen him stab that death eater in the eye with his wand after he was unable to cast a spell because of his broken nose." Harry said remembering the battle at the Department of Mysteries.

"Death eaters! My Neville was with you at the Department of Mysteries?" Mrs. Longbottom shrieked. "Don't tell me that's how he broke his father's wand?"

"Oh yes he was there and thank Merlin he was. The two of us were the last still able to fight. Neville's own wand was actually broken earlier in the battle when another death eater broke his nose. He was using Hermione Granger's wand after she was injured. It was just after we were both finally caught and Bellatrix Lestrange cast the Cruciatus curse on him, then help arrived letting us both get free to fight again. I was being choked by this huge death eater and Neville comes at him with a look on his face that would make Voldemort step aside." Harry said. "Stabbed him right through his mask and got me free. No, when Neville has his dander up, he is a force to be reckoned with, Mrs. Longbottom. Mark my words."

"My Neville did all that?" Mrs.. Longbottom asked in an awed tone.

"Damn straight!" Harry replied. "All that and more. Much more."

The matriarch fanned herself striving to keep from fainting. "Well, I am going to have to have a long talk to my grandson. He could have told me. " She complained. "But be that as it may, we still have to discuss the matter of the controversy about your changes to the requirements for your future bride."

"Do we have to?" Harry complained but received a withering look from Mrs. Longbottom. "Alright, what about it?"

"Perhaps you should drop them…" Mrs. Longbottom began.

"No!" Harry said firmly.

"But Harry, many families see the requirement of being familiar with the muggle world as being insulting." Mrs. Longbottom tried to reason.

"Why?" Harry replied, "I mean I know the pureblood fanatics that hate all muggles might have some problems with it but I'm a muggle-raised half blood in their eyes. I personally don't see what all the fuss is about. I have made no secret of wanting to live in a muggle household after I graduate. It's just better for me I think. Its not as though I'm the only wizard who will do that."

"But you are not just another wizard Harry. You are the-boy-who-lived. They have even started calling you the chosen one after the events of last year where you once again stopped the Dark Lord from getting what he wanted in the Department of Mysteries. You must understand your place in the wizarding world. Many will see your decision to return to the muggle world as a rejection of the wizarding world. Even muggle borns who have left their world behind long ago will feel slighted by your decision. Everyone expects you to become a great wizard. And everyone will expect you to be a pivotal figure in the wizarding world after you graduate. Fudge will insist you stay in the wizarding world and he will be able to gather support from all of our society who think you should stay in our world too."

Harry fumed in silence for a few moments. The waves of anger coming off of him were almost tangible. "I am not changing my plans just because everyone else thinks they know what is best for me." Harry ground out between gritted teeth. "I have had a gutful of that from Dumbledore. I will live where I damn well please and nobody is forcing me to do different."

"Please calm down Harry. I am merely telling you what you can expect to occur unless you take action to prevent it." Mrs. Longbottom replied tersely.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Longbottom." Harry apologised, "I don't mean to take my anger out on you. Its just it's so frustrating."

"I understand Harry." Mrs. Longbottom replied in a softer tone, "Now why don't we put our heads together and see if we can't come up with a plan on how we deal with this."

Harry quickly agreed and the two spent the next hour in deep discussion.

"Thanks for all your help in this Mrs. Longbottom. I don't know what I would do without you." Harry complimented the old witch.

"It is my pleasure Harry. I haven't caused this much turmoil since I was a student here myself." The old witch laughing replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Mrs. Longbottom, don't tell me you use to go around playing pranks on other students. What will Neville say when he finds out." Harry replied teasingly.

"You will be telling my grandson no such thing Harry Potter. Speaking of Neville I must go find him for that long discussion I mentioned earlier." Mrs. Longbottom said looking quiet eager to confront her grandson about his adventures of last year and his hidden depths.

"He'll be in the Great Hall at lunch shortly Mrs. Longbottom." Harry replied.

"I will await him there then." Mrs. Longbottom replied as she walked out the door.

Harry Potter sat in the room of requirement for a few more minutes mulling over what he had discussed with Mrs. Longbottom. Finally he rose and headed for the library under his cloak for another rendezvous with Blaise.

"I'm here now Blaise." Harry said as he appeared from under the invisibility cloak.

"Malfoy's latest letter. He looked strangely pleased when he gave it to me. " Blaise replied handing the familiar envelope with the Malfoy family crest on it to Harry.

Harry frowned, "He's not taking the hint is he?" Harry said in a depressed tone.

"I told you he would not do so." Blaise replied raising an eyebrow at the Gryffindors foolish desire to be rid of the attention of the Veela. "Well open it. I must admit I am curious about the contents."

Harry gave a snort as he ripped open the envelope and then began to read.

The staff table in the Great Hall was crowded today as the visitors from the Headmaster's office joined the Headmaster and his professors for lunch. Mrs. Longbottom, luckily not seated in Snape's usual place this time but in a place next to Professor McGonagall, berated her grandson's head of house for allowing him to go into such a dangerous situation. The Headmaster was also not lucky as he had Fudge posturing next to him, telling the headmaster how the school should be run and how to bring Harry Potter into line.

Neville for his part sat at his usual place at the Gryffindor table looking somewhat abashed after being forced to explain to his grandmother what had really happened to him last year. When he got to the part where Bellatrix Lestrange had cursed him with the cruciatus curse, his grandmother had grabbed him into a hug as she sobbed but then pulled herself together to give Neville a good dressing down for not telling her before, then Neville was hugged again. Frankly it all left Neville a bit confused. He couldn't work out if his grandmother was angry with him or proud. "Both." Hermione had told him when he asked her opinion. That only confused him more. But Neville's thoughts were interrupted before he had reached any conclusions.

The doors to the Great Hall slammed opened, violently.

The Headmaster had his wand in his hand in a mere instant. His staff was almost as quick as most of the students were still jumping in surprise at the sound. But not all. The members of the DA were armed and standing away from their tables already in fighting crouches, wands out ready to meet the threat.

The threat this time happened to be the one who had taught them their fighting skills. Harry Potter with the magic sparkling in the air around him strode angrily into the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling clouded over and lighting flashed amongst the ever-darkening clouds. The look on Harry's face was the same one as the Headmaster had seen during his destruction of the Headmaster's office at the end of last year. Harry Potter was furious. The headmaster blanched at the prospect of facing Harry's anger again. But it was not the Headmaster that Harry Potter's furious gaze sought out. Harry's eyes, glowing with green fire swept the Slytherin table until they found Draco Malfoy. Then they really burned.

Draco Malfoy looked like a deer caught in the headlights. This was his mate that was coming at him looking like fury incarnate. Draco froze uncertain whether to run to or away from Harry Potter.

"MALFOY!" Harry yelled, "What the hell is this fucking crap." Harry continued waving Draco's last letter crumpled in his fist,

Draco's mouth moved up and down but no words came out. But something else happened before any of the ones rushing towards the two could act. Draco attempted to sooth his mates anguish the only way a veela knew how. Unfortunately in his desire to calm his mate's anger as quickly as possible and his inexperience with his veela powers, Draco did not direct his power solely towards Harry Potter. Draco washed the entire Great Hall with desire.

All the students and some of the staff arose from their seats as one and pressed forward to get to Draco Malfoy. The whole hall descended into pure chaos.

"ENOUGH!" Harry Potter's voice boomed over the cacophony of shouts and yells of the others trying to gain Draco's attention. A white bolt leaped from Harry's wand and boomed above the heads of everyone in the hall momentarily shocking the others into silence.

"Cut it out Malfoy." Harry yelled as he pushed through the crowd before the Slytherin table.

Draco pushed towards Harry, his desire raging but now withdrawn from everyone except his mate. But on Harry Potter all of Draco Malfoy's Veela's allure was for nought.

"What in Merlin's name were you thinking writing me this crap. I thought even you understood me better than that. It sounds like the shit Snape sprouts…" Harry Potter bellowed.

The other students were pushing back now that the desire that Draco Malfoy had enflamed them with had disappeared and they found themselves near a clearly angry Harry Potter. A clear space formed around both Harry and Draco as students backed quickly away from the conflict, allowing the two to approach each other.

"… Oh No! You didn't. You couldn't be so stupid as to get Snape to write this for you!" Harry yelled into the face of Draco. Draco cringed and his actions told Harry the truth of his guess. "Snape! You got Snape to write me a love letter. Sweet Merlin above. The man is trapped in an adolescent feud with a man that has been dead for fifteen years. He is so blinded by his hatred for my father; he sees nothing else but his own twisted bitter memories rather than me. This entire letter is a testimony to his mean spirited petty bloody mindedness. And this is the man you had write a love letter to me. If I ever once had a shred of respect for you, it is gone now."

Draco Malfoy winced at the tone of Harry's voice. It held a contempt Draco had never heard from Harry Potter before in their many years of arguments and mutual derision. Draco reacted instinctively sending his Veela desire towards Harry again but as usual Harry did not react.

"You can't get through my shield with that…" Harry spat but stopped in mid sentence as Draco placed both his hands gently on Harry's face and with the direct contact Harry's shields crumpled instantly and his mind went blank.

Harry Potter was enraptured.

Draco Malfoy smiled. He had won his mate.

_Authors Note: Sorry about the long time since the last update. Had some RL issues to del with. Will try to get a weekly update done in future although I may not quite succeed. _

_Sorry about the cliffee. I couldn't resist.l Besides all my favorite authors are doing it to me._

_Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think of the chapter and story so far. _


	27. Ice and Fire

**Chapter 27 - Ice and Fire**

Ice.

That's what it felt like.

That little part of Harry Potter that always resisted the Imperius curse felt like it was trapped in ice. It screamed and fought back but was unable to overcome the ice. It had all happened too quickly. The rest of Harry's mind was now enraptured in the pleasure of submission to the cold will of the veela powers of Draco Malfoy. Harry's whole body was tense with the cold ecstasy of it.

But then suddenly there was fire.

The fire of pain.

Hot stinging pain, flooding the mind, pushing the cold pleasure before it.

That little part of Harry that was still free sang in joy as the ice retreated before the fire.

Red.

That's all Harry could see now.

Brilliant flaming red.

A face appeared amongst the red. A face Harry knew well.

Pain again surged through him driving the ice back.

Ginny Weasley slapped Harry Potter again, hard. She could see understanding creeping back into his eyes slowly. There was no time. It would have to be enough. She grabbed his head and pulled it down to her so she could whisper directly into his ear a single word, "Run!"

Harry heard her word as if echoing down a long tunnel, but he trusted her. If Ginny told him to run, he should run. Harry turned and started to head for the doors of the Great Hall. It felt like he was moving through thick molasses. Time was strangely distorted in his perception. It was as if the rest of the world had slowed to a mere crawl. As he ran Harry glanced over his shoulder and was able to take in the entire scene of the Great Hall. Ginny Weasley was turning back the other way now. Draco Malfoy looking enraged was struggling to get to his feet from where he lay on the floor some distance from Ginny Weasley. Harry didn't know how the Veela had ended up on the floor but he bet Ginny Weasley had something to do with it. Ron was pushing through the crowd to get to his sister with a grim look on his face that Harry knew meant Ron's protective big brother instincts were in full force. "Good!'" Harry thought. "Gin will be alright with Ron there." Harry knew he couldn't go back to protect Ginny this time. His presence would only make things worse.

Harry also saw the other students were still crowded around the area he had just left. They still had with stunned looks on their faces. Dumbledore, McGonagall and a number of other staff were trying to push through the crowd of students. The Headmaster seemed to be shouting something but Harry couldn't hear. His blood was pounding in his ears. Harry still only trusted the single word Ginny had given him. Run! And run he did. Although it felt like he was hardly moving, Harry was in fact running at a faster pace than he had ever done before. If he had run this fast when his fat cousin and friends had gone Harry hunting they would never of caught him at all. In mere seconds Harry had made the doors and disappeared from view. But that unfortunately meant he was not there to see the events that now threatened to destroy Hogwarts itself.

Draco Malfoy seethed with rage. He had achieved his mate only to be denied again. It was the Weasley girl's fault. She had barrelled into him knocking him aside just when he was about to seal his mate's fate with a kiss. The kiss of the veela would permanently bond his mate to him. But the girl had stopped him. She must die! Talons, long sharp and black as ebony grew from Draco Malfoy's fingers. Being only part veela, Draco could not totally transform into the bird-like creature like a full-blooded veela but he could do this and it would prove invaluable now.

Ginny Weasley had acted instinctively when she saw her Harry stop yelling mid sentence at Draco Malfoy. Ginny Weasley was all too familiar with mind control after her disastrous first year. The blank look in Harry eyes scared her into action. She had thrown herself bodily at Malfoy and sent him flying just as it appeared he was about to kiss her Harry. No one was kissing her Harry except her. Not now, not ever! The Weasley curse of jealousy had one up side; a Weasley was extremely protective of their loved ones. And Ginevra Weasley was no exception. In fact she might well have set a new family record with the power of her possessiveness. Her possessiveness of Harry sang through her veins like a wild fire burning all before it.

Draco Malfoy with the inhuman shriek of the enraged veela drove his talons into the chest of the Weasley girl. She would die with her still beating heart in his hand. But the talons, hard as steel, shattered like glass as they struck the girls chest. Draco Malfoy roared in pain as he pulled his bloodied fingers away from the girl.

Ginny stumbled backwards slightly and felt a bit winded but was otherwise unhurt. She would have been killed by those razor sharp talons if they had not hit something harder, the hardest natural substance known to man, diamond. The heart of true love's magnificent large heart shaped diamond was not even scratched after being struck by the talons. It lay hidden beneath Ginny's robes, a fire glowing in its depths with the utter devotion its wearer felt for the Potter heir.

"Never underestimate a Weasley", Ginevra Weasley hissed at the veela. Ginevra Weasley, the baby sister of six older brothers, knew exactly how to stop a male in his tracks. Her knee came up with crushing force into her rival's testicles. Every male student present in the Great Hall grabbed his own groin in a protective gesture at the scream Draco Malfoy emitted as he fell to the floor and curled up into the foetal position. He lay there whimpering as his Slytherin House mates drew their wands. The Gryffindors responded and as many of them had been trained by Harry Potter, they were quicker in the draw. Others joined in; principally the DA members of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff but soon their own housemates joined them in support of Gryffindor. In seconds every house's senior students had their wands out and pointed at another. It would take but a single curse to begin the war of the houses.

"ENOUGH" Dumbledore shouted. "Put you wands down."

No one moved. Not a single student obeyed the headmaster. The tension was still thick as the students glared at each other, fingers turning white as they gripped their wands hard.

Ginny Weasley stood wand out facing Pansy Parkinson who looked murderous over Ginny's disabling of Draco Malfoy. Ginny stared straight back with the fiery look in her eyes.

Ron Weasley stood by his sister, wand in hand itching to hex the Slytherins. He would have hurled a curse but for the restraining hand of Hermione on his arm. He knew she wouldn't want them to be the ones who started this. But by Merlin, Ron was going to be the one to end this, if the Slytherins started anything.

Neville had his wand covering Goyle and Crabbe who were surprised at the look of expectation on his face. Old scores were fresh in Neville's mind. Years of taunting him when his confidence wasn't what it was today would not be forgotten. Today these death eater wannabe's may well find out what it was to face a Longbottom in battle.

The staff stood shocked at the hardened expressions of their young students. This was no innocent childish spate. These students had seen too much, been too effected by the war that raged in their world to be that innocent now. Many had lost family and friends in the fighting already. They all knew that sooner or later they would themselves have to fight in this war. Fight to survive. And when that time came they would face many of their own classmates as enemies.

Dumbledore faltered, unsure what to do for once. The students had ignored him. He could yell again but if they continued to ignore him, what would he do then. He could summon wands but not everyone's at once. Summoning some may well leave one side defenceless against the other and in the present climate either side could well take the advantage such an opportunity presented.

The entire hall stood silently waiting. Waiting for that single curse to first escape someone's lips that would plunge them all into outright war.

_(Author's Note: A very short chapter but one of my favourites.)_


	28. Hell in a handbasket

_Author's Note: There are many in this world part of a dark conspiracy whose sole aim is to prevent me having time to write this story. But I have heroically beaten them all back.(For now!) So you see I know just how Harry feels in this story. I will not let the dark forces win. I will continue come what may and take this story to its conclusion. We still have far to go._

**Chapter 28 - Hell in a handbasket.**

Harry cursed himself, "IDIOT!"

"What was I thinking?" he asked himself aloud as he paced back and forth in the Gryffindor common room. "The whole blood point was to avoid Malfoy. And what do I do? Run straight to him and let him …" Harry's tirade against himself faltered as he contemplated the effect the touch of the veela had on his mental shields. He was trembling now but he willed himself not to surrender to the shock. He couldn't afford to fall apart now.

"If it hadn't been for Ginny…" Harry said aloud to the empty room but with those words came the need to be sure his friends were alright. Harry pulled the Marauder's map from his pocket and a quick touch of his wand with an "I solemnly swear I am up to no good," the map was revealed. Harry didn't realise the significance of the students standing in unmoving ranks in the Great Hall at first but when he did his heart leapt into his throat.

"NO!" He yelled at the map, "Not because of me!"

The seconds ticked by like years before finally there was movement. Harry didn't dare move his eyes from the map as he watched the first dot to begin to move.

"Please, please, please." He whispered to whatever deity would listen as the name on the dot became readable as it separated from the others. Harry sucked in a breath as he saw who it was.

Blaise Zambini fumed as she held her wand towards one of the Ravenclaws. How had this happened so quickly? One moment they were all eating lunch with the most serious topic of conversation being who would win the next Quidditch match and then they were here, wands drawn and ready to fight. Slytherin stood outnumbered three to one. Blaise knew they would be defeated all to easily if it came to a fight. But what other choice was there?

Hermione Granger still held the arm of Ron Weasley with her left hand as she held her wand in her right. She knew the DA members had the skill to fight well and as the other houses had sided with Gryffindor they were bound to win easily but that did not mean she liked the idea of the houses fighting amongst themselves. This is what the Sorting Hat had warned of in its songs of the last few years. Hermione had not wanted it to come to this. But what other choice was there?

Albus Dumbledore was about to again try to assert his authority over his students when two lone students had both stepped forward at the same time to directly face each other.

Blaise Zambini regarded the Gryffindor that had stepped forward to face her after they had caught each others eye and silently saw they both desired a way out of this madness. Potter obviously valued this girl even though she was muggle born. Blaise didn't hold with the idiotic views of the supporters of the Dark Lord but she was still raised as one of the pure blood elite that considered all muggleborns beneath contempt. Blaise had never considered Granger as anything more than an annoyance. The muggle born had the nerve to top almost every class she was in. The fact the muggle born was a Gryffindor as well only added to the loathing the pure blooded students regarded Hermione Granger with. She would have been put in her place long ago had it not been for her friendship with Potter. Potter had made it known years ago that any attack on one of his friends would be regarded as an attack on him and one thing everyone in Slytherin knew was that Potter had defeated every attack made on him with the attacker suffering hugely. Potter, it was whispered had even killed a Professor in his first year. Burned him to death with his bare hands. No, no Slytherin wanted to try his luck in a direct fight against Potter, so Hermione Granger was left alone to excel at her class work. Blaise snorted to herself as she considered the shock the muggleborn would get once she graduated and discovered that the opportunities for muggleborns in the wizarding world consisted of low paid menial work or marrying into some squib bound pureblood family hoping to undo the curse with some fresh blood. Of course the pureblood family would not advertise the fact that they had become so desperate to stay magical. The girl would be kept in virtual seclusion as nothing more than a baby factory and never acknowledged publicly as having any connection to the pure blooded husband. And once she was beyond child bearing age she would be quietly disposed of and a more publicly acceptable mate for the husband found. Perhaps the Weasley boy had already decided that it would be his family to use Granger in that way although Zambini did not know of the Weasleys suffering any squibs recently. Perhaps it was a precaution against future squibs or perhaps the Weasleys wanted to introduce some intelligence into their next generation. That they certainly needed. Either way Blaise Zambini didn't care. The muggle born was the only one among the ones facing her whose eyes held any sign of wanting to avoid an all out confrontation.

Hermione Granger regarded Blaise Zambini closely. Hermione was all too aware of the contempt the girl held for her, the contempt that all the stuck up pure bloods held for any muggle born that dared to show that muggleborns were just as capable as they were. Harry seemed to like this girl but Harry was naïve at times especially when it came to the opposite sex. But Blaise Zambini had met Hermione Granger's with the same look of wanting to find a way out of this madness and Hermione had acted and step forward to face the pure blood.

"How do we do this?" Hermione Granger whispered.

"You get your friends to lower their wands." Blaise replied as if it was obvious.

Hermione snorted at the suggestion. "Not until your friends lower theirs."

Blaise glared at the girl's gall to question her direction. "Together then." Blaise sneered.

Hermione glared back at the girl's tone but reluctantly gave a brief nod of agreement.

"Everyone lower your wands on the count of three!" Hermione's voice announced, not loudly but she knew all would hear it.

Pansy Parkinson was one of the many that objected. "I'm not letting Weasley just walk away with this." She announced hotly.

Ron Weasley also growled his objection. "We can take them, Moine."

"Parkinson use your brain for once." Blaise said coldly, "We are overmatched here. This is not the Slytherin way."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "We are not doing this!"

Pansy growled but knew Blaise was right.

Ron growled and although he didn't think Hermione was right this time he did love her and would do as she said.

Others who had objected to the cessation of hostilities made no further objections and prepared to lower their wands.

Dumbledore had like all the others in the Great Hall watched this sudden and unexpected exchange with interest. But unlike the others in the Great Hall, he had misgivings about it as well. The students had ignored him but listened to Miss Granger and Miss Zambini. The students should always look o him to provide the leadership they need in life and not to each other. Dumbledore had to re-establish his pre-eminence quickly. "Miss Weasley will be punished I assure you." The Headmaster announced.

Ron Weasley just exploded at the headmaster's announcement. "Malfoy was the one that started this!" he screamed. Many of the other Gryffindors added their agreement to Ron's words in a rowdy babble of voices.

"Enough!" the headmaster snapped loudly. "Mr Potter started this incident."

Again the outraged voices of the students broke out, not only Gryffindors but many in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well.

Dumbledore ignored the objections. "You will tell Mr Potter that he is to come to my office immediately." Dumbledore stated forcefully.

"Like he is going to listen to you." Ron Weasley interjected.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed wishing Ron would just shut up for once.

"Fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor." Dumbledore announced loudly. "And Miss Weasley your Hogsmead privileges are suspended indefinitely."

"No! You can't do that." Ginny gasped as her face paled. "I have to attend the presentation of candidates the first weekend."

"Albus." Mrs Longbottom interrupted, "The girl does need to be there. I know Harry Potter will insist upon it."

"I am the headmaster of this school Madam." Dumbledore stated tersely at Mrs Longbottom, "not Harry Potter. It is I who will assign punishment for transgressions and I have decided that Miss Weasley will lose her Hogsmead privileges."

"Quite right, Dumbledore. Quite right." Fudge chimed in hoping to look important. He really didn't understand what was going on here but he needed to be seen as taking an active leadership role to these future voters.

Meanwhile Ginny was sobbing on Hermione Granger's shoulder. Hermione tied to calm her friend but knew it to be hopeless. This would prevent Ginny from being in the stupid contest to marry Harry. Ginny pulled away from Hermione and ran crying out the doors. Hermione suddenly free glanced at Ron Weasley and winced. Ron's face was scarlet and he was about to explode. Knowing Ron as she did, she knew he was about to start yelling all sorts of undesirable things and anyone that got in his way. That would not help this situation one bit. Hermione grabbed him and spoke in his ear.

"Go after Ginny." Hermione told him, "She needs you NOW."

Ron stared back in a moment of indecision until Hermione pushed him towards the doors. "GO!" she said firmly and he did. His anger had not abated one little bit but Ginny needed him now.

Meanwhile the argument over the Headmasters announcement continued.

"Albus, don't you think that is a bit harsh?" Professor McGonagall entered the argument with the headmaster. McGonagall knew how much Ginny Weasley wanted to be in the rituals. McGonagall was her head of house and she knew she should take the girls side in this. She knew it would be hopeless though. Albus was obviously scheming to keep the girl out of the rituals and would have his way eventually like he always did.

Dumbledore seethed as his decisions were being questioned again. He thought to himself, "Couldn't these people understand that he was doing this for the greater good. Why couldn't people just do as they are told? They must realise he knew best."

Blaise Zambini knew when it was time to take advantage of a distraction. Now that the other houses had their attention turned away from the Slytherins and towards the argument with the headmaster, Blaise signalled to her fellow Slytherins to back away slowly. While the argument between Potter's friend's and Dumbledore continued, the Slytherins had retreated out of the main doors into the entrance hall and made as one towards their common room. They had much to discuss.

After the other houses noticed the departure of the Slytherins, the others in the Great Hall began to break apart into groups discussing the events that had just occurred. There would be long discussion this night in the common rooms about what this had all meant.

_Author's Note: Next chapter soon I promise._


End file.
